Siblings of Prophecy Season II
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sequel to Siblings of Prophecy Season I. AU Season II of Merlin. New adventures and changes are in store for Merlin and Mira-Liana as they work to fulfill their destiny as Arthur's protectors and wife and brother-figure. Merlin/Gwen and Arthur/OC. R&R!
1. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It had been a few days since Nimeuh's death. In that time, Hunith had made a full recovery from her sickness and had left for Ealdor, but promised to return to Camelot soon. Also in that time, Arthur and Gwen had barely let their fiancées—Merlin and Mira-Liana—out of their sight.

At the moment, Mira-Liana was trying to get some sleep in Arthur's bedchambers with his arm wrapped around her. They'd been sitting in his chambers talking and had fallen asleep at one another's side. He was still a bit shocked after finding out she and her brother practiced magic, but had accepted it nonetheless. They were going to be married in a few weeks and Mira-Liana was excited.

That night, there was noise coming from the dudgeons as Uther had some men working on something. Quite frustrated, Arthur finally called out, "Merlin! Merlin!"

Merlin came into the room. He'd been up doing some reading. "Yes, Arthur?"

"Are you deaf?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked confused as he shook his head.

"I want you to go down there and tell them to stop."

"But they're working on your father's orders," said Merlin.

"And you're working on mine, Merlin. Look, if worse comes to worse, just use a spell when they're not looking," said Arthur. "Please, just do something before they wake Ana up."

"Too late, I'm already awake. Merlin won't have to use a spell on the workers because I'm going with him," said Mira-Liana, getting up.

"Oh, no you don't. The last time you and Merlin went off alone, you nearly got yourselves killed."

"Well, we're not doing anything like that tonight, Arthur, I promise. We're just going to the dudgeons to get the noise to stop. We shouldn't be too long," said Mira-Liana. "Besides, I'm your bride-to-be. If they don't listen to Merlin, they'll listen to me."

"Good point," said Arthur. "Oh, alright, but just hurry back, will you?"

"We will," said Merlin. "Come on, Mir."

"See you in little while," said Mira-Liana, kissing Arthur. "I love you."

"Love you too," said Arthur.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana went down to the dudgeons grabbed a torch and to their shock, they saw several of the men flee. Deciding to risk it, they went to investigate. There were dozens of treasures in the room, including a huge blue, heart-shaped gem in the center of a man's tomb.

"Oh my heavens," said Mira-Liana, stepping back in horror as a dead body came into their sights.

"Get Gaius," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana fled and returned with the elderly physician within moments.

"We just found him like this," said Merlin. "How do you think he died? Gaius?"

"Hmm," said Gaius.

"Do you know whose tomb this is?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I'm not sure," said Gaius.

"Do you think it might be cursed?" asked Merlin.

But Gaius made no reply as he stepped on something, making an arrow come out of a stone crow's mouth. Merlin and Mira-Liana barely managed to use a plate to stop it in time.

"Well, I don't know about cursed, but this tomb is definitely booby-trapped," said Mira-Liana.

Gaius looked at them in shock. "You just saved my life," he said. "Thank you."

Before the two could reply, Arthur and Uther came in.

"Good-evening Mira-Liana, Merlin, Gaius," said Uther.

"Why is it whenever you two go off, you find trouble?" Arthur whispered, eyeing the dented plate.

"Just one of our many gifts," said Merlin.

Arthur chuckled.

"Well, this is quite a find," said Uther, gazing at the treasures. "See, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?"

"I'd have to look into it, Sire," said Gaius.

Uther nodded and then saw the body. "How'd he die?"

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here, Sire," said Mira-Liana. "Most people prefer to have their treasures protected when they die."

"To protect it from grave robbers, you mean?" said Arthur.

Mira-Liana nodded.

"Well, there's plenty in here people would want to steal," Uther agreed. "Have them secure the tomb. Guard it as your responsibility, Arthur."

"Yes, Father," said Arthur.

XXX

The next day, Mira-Liana had just gone into the courtyard when she saw Arthur fall off his horse. She went to his side and helped him stand.

"Arthur, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Arthur, aggravated. "No thanks to Merlin."

"It wasn't my fault!" said Merlin. "I fixed up that saddle myself."

"That might've been the problem!" said Arthur.

"Both of you, stop it," said Mira-Liana. "You're both being ridiculous."

"Pardon me, but I believe this is your horse, Sire," said a man, startling them.

He had thick brown hair and a beard and was dressed in somewhat fine clothes.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"It's an honor to be of service to a Prince and his lovely bride-to-be," said the man, bowing.

"An honor?" said Arthur. He looked pleased. "Well, thank you. No one's ever said _that _before."

Mira-Liana and Merlin rolled their eyes as the man brushed off Arthur's clothes and acted like a boot-licker as he asked if there was anything else he could do.

"You can tell me your name," said Arthur.

"Cedric," he replied. "I've come to Camelot in search of work."

"Good," said Arthur. "You can come on the hunt. We're short of a man."

"You're too kind, Sire," said Cedric.

Mira-Liana felt Merlin's annoyance as he gave Cedric a beater and practically shoved it into Cedric's stomach.

_Was that necessary? _she asked, as they went on the hunt.

_Yes, _said Merlin. He changed the subject. _What's up with Arthur today?_

_I don't know. If I did, I'd tell you._

XXX

The hunt was uneventful for the first few moments, then Arthur froze and beckoned for Merlin to cut off the creature. Then they heard a loud roar and an enormous boar leapt out of the bushes and headed straight for them.

Arthur tossed his spear, but it missed and the boar continued to run towards them.

Quickly, Merlin and Mira-Liana grabbed hands and used a spell to send another spear at the boar, this time it made a hit.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Arthur. "Ana, Merlin?"

"We're fine," said Mira-Liana, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"Okay, who threw the spear?"

Before Merlin and Mira-Liana could reply, Cedric said, "I, Sire."

"You just saved my life," said Arthur.

"It was nothing, Sire," said Cedric.

"I'll be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded," said Arthur.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly…"

"Come on, what do you wish for?" asked Arthur.

"I desire only to have a position the Royal Household," said Cedric.

"Consider it done," said Arthur.

_What is that slimy moron up to? _asked Merlin, referring to Cedric.

_I don't know, but he's up to his ears in trouble when I find out, _said Mira-Liana.

XXX

When the hunt was over, Merlin and Mira-Liana went back to Gaius's chambers. Merlin wasn't a good mood and it showed.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaius.

"We saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit," said Merlin. "Just the usual. You'd think, now that Arthur knew about our secret, he'd be a little more grateful."

"I know, but Arthur couldn't have said anything about our secret in front of his Knights, could he?" said Mira-Liana. "But remember, he _did _come after us when we went to meet Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed."

"True," said Merlin. "Gaius, what're you working on?"

"I found this inscription on the scepter," said Gaius.

"What language is that?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I don't know. Sigan would've known many languages," said Gaius.

"Sigan?" Mira-Liana repeated. "Is that whose tomb Uther raided?"

"Yes."

"Who was he?" asked Merlin.

Gaius looked surprised. "He was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived."

"Really?" said Merlin.

"I forgot you two didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare."

"Why?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Sigan's power could change day into night, turn the tides and legend has it—his spells helped build Camelot itself."

"So, why was he a figure of nightmares if he built this place?" asked Mira-Liana. "What happened to him?"

"In the end, he grew too powerful and the King at that time ordered his execution."

"If he's dead, why are you so worried?" asked Merlin.

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him. He became obsessed with finding a way to cheat death itself."

"Let's hope he didn't succeed," said Mira-Liana, remembering all too well of the wraith.

XXX

Gaius tried to convince Uther to seal up Sigan's tomb and to forsake the treasures, but Uther would have none of that. He enjoyed the legend and refused to let such an opportunity to have Sigan's riches in his grasp slip past him. He ordered Gaius not to spread panic about Sigan and Gaius left the hall in defeat.

Morgana did not sleep well that night. She dreamed of an enormous raven that swept across the skies and cried at her. She woke up, terrified as Gwen tried to comfort her.

XXX

When morning followed, Merlin entered Arthur's chambers with a plate of food.

"Is that lunch?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's break…fast," said Merlin, seeing Cedric serve Arthur food.

"Is there anything else you need doing, Arthur?" asked Merlin.

Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Cedric's got it covered. Oh, wait, my stables…"

"Already on it," said Merlin.

"Just get that done and you can the rest of the day off," said Arthur.

"Thank you," said Merlin.

However, he didn't get very far in his job as something made him pass out and he woke up to Arthur's annoyed face.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Merlin.

"I can see that," said Arthur. "Merlin, for heaven's sake, what happened?"

"_This _is what happened," said Mira-Liana. She held a dark pouch filled with herbs that were mostly burned. "Someone tossed this in here to knock you out."

"And they succeeded," said Merlin, looking dismayed.

"So, someone did this deliberately. Either way, you need to be more careful," said Arthur. "We just barely got the horses before they caused too much damage."

Cedric, who was standing the doorway, cleared his throat. "Sire, if I may. Perhaps he's just tired. A good night's rest and the evening off should do the trick."

"I am not tired and I've already got the day off," said Merlin.

"Just go now, Merlin," said Arthur. "Cedric's right. You're exhausted. Get some rest. Ana, why don't you join him while I look into this?"

"Alright, Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

They went to their room, and Mira-Liana got Merlin cleaned up with a spell as Gaius and Gwen came in.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"Someone tossed a knock-out gas in the stables today and let the horses loose," said Mira-Liana.

"Did you find out who?" asked Gwen, as she sat next to Merlin. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but whoever tossed that gas in, did a good job of making Merlin look bad," said Mira-Liana.

"Not to me," said Gwen.

Merlin smiled a little. "I wish Arthur would just quit being such a prat and respect me just a little more. I don't mind being his servant sometimes, but other times, he gets all the credit for what we do and I get so tired of it."

"I know," said Gaius. "But now is not the time for questioning these things, Merlin. I believe you; Arthur and Mira-Liana are destined for greatness. That your callings are to protect him."

"But it's hard sometimes," said Mira-Liana. "Even for me."

"We know, but Camelot's in peril," said Gwen. "Gaius translated the inscription on the crypt."

"What'd it say?" asked Merlin.

"It said: '_He who breaks my heart completes my work_,'" said Gaius.

"It involves that jewel, doesn't it?" said Mira-Liana. "I thought something was strange about it. What kind of a jewel glows like that?"

"It's not just a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan," said Gaius. "He's not alive, but for a soul to live, it must have a body."

"So, if the stone is removed from its setting and the heart's broken, the soul's released?" said Merlin.

"Exactly," said Gaius.

"Wonderful. More dead people to deal with," said Mira-Liana, sarcastically.

XXX

That night, Cedric was putting out the candles in Arthur's room as the young prince got into bed. The minute the room was dark and Arthur was asleep, Cedric snooped through Arthur's drawers and stole the keys to gate at the vault.

Getting past the guards was an easy feat for him, being the sneaky thief he was. Using the key, he opened the gate and slipped inside. Once inside, he grabbed a torch and lit it and helped himself to the jewels and gold of the tomb.

He was about to leave when the jewel in the center of the tomb caught his attention. Being as greedy as he was, he did not hesitate. He took a knife from his bag and pried the jewel loose.

He held it in his hand, feeling smug and proud of himself, but then the curse awakened and Sigan's soul took possession of Cedric's body.

XXX

Such a great use of magic did not go unnoticed by Merlin and Mira-Liana, who had been woken up when they sensed it. At that same time, Gaius came into their room and informed them that there had been a theft in Sigan's tomb.

They did not waste any time and were down beneath the castle within moments. Arthur had joined them and was examining the place where Sigan's heart had once been.

"This isn't good," said Arthur. "I'll sound the warning bell."

"I'll be with you in a moment," said Mira-Liana, as Arthur disappeared.

"Maybe a long moment," said Gaius.

"Why? What is it?" asked Merlin.

Gaius held up the heart and it was devoid of its former blue and misty look. It was now as clear as glass.

"Whoever did this got more than they bargained for," he said.

"Not good," said Mira-Liana. "But how did they get in the first place? Do you think they used magic?"

"No, I don't think so," said Merlin. "There was no sign of forced entry."

"They must've used a key," said Gaius.

"But Arthur's the only one with a key and he usually keeps it on his belt with all the others," said Merlin.

"Does he ever take it off?" asked Gaius.

"Only when he's asleep and he keeps it next to his bed," said Mira-Liana.

"And who had access to his chambers last night besides the two of you?"

"Just the new man, Cedric, but…" Mira-Liana's voice wandered off as her eyes met Merlin's and they realized something.

"I'm going to kill him," said Merlin. "Come on, we need to warn Arthur."

XXX

They ran to Arthur's chambers, where he sat at his desk writing.

"Arthur, we've got a problem," said Merlin.

"I know," said Arthur. "Father's upset about the theft of the jewel. I'm doing all I can to find it, but so far no luck."

"No, this something worse than a theft," said Mira-Liana. She placed the empty heart on Arthur's desk, as he looked over in astonishment. "It wasn't a normal jewel."

"What're you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"The jewel was the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan," said Merlin. "We think it's possessed Cedric when he tried to steal it."

"Oh, heavens," said Arthur. "_This _is why my key was missing and why he was trying to work with me. Oh, why didn't I see it before?"

"There was no way you could've known," said Mira-Liana. "Don't blame yourself."

"We need to find Cedric and fast," said Merlin. "Camelot will fall if we don't."

"Well, I have no idea where he is. He disappeared this morning," said Arthur.

"Great," said Merlin. "Don't worry. We'll sort this out."

They were about to leave when Arthur called them back. "Merlin, Ana, wait!"

"What?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Watch yourselves and be careful," said Arthur.

They nodded.

"We will," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Despite their efforts, Cedric remained unfound.

Later that night, the skies darkened and Camelot was attacked by gargoyles that had been brought to life by Sigan.

Uther, upon learning that there was more than one, ordered Arthur to hunt down the gargoyles and destroy them. The entire city was in a panic as the people tried to escape the gargoyles. Those who hadn't been killed by the beasts were injured and lucky to be alive.

Gaius tried again to tell Uther that the attacks were Sigan's doing, but the stubborn king refused to heed the physician's words. Arthur and his men had their hands full fighting the beasts and Gaius was busy tending to those who needed him with what little help he could get.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were also busy fighting and trying to not get themselves killed. They were running through the courtyard when Mira-Liana saw Arthur on the ground, about to be killed by a gargoyle.

"Arthur!" she shouted. "Reduna!"

A shield covered Arthur's body, which deflected the gargoyle and caused it to fly off into the distance as Merlin and Mira-Liana helped Arthur to stand.

"Arthur, are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"I'll be fine," said Arthur. "That thing could've killed you."

"And it still might. Get down!" said Mira-Liana, as she knocked Arthur down and Merlin ducked. She then realized she was on top of Arthur. "Oh, sorry, Arthur."

"No, my pleasure," said Arthur, smiling.

"Yeah, not now," said Merlin, as they got Arthur inside the castle.

Arthur sat on one of the tables as Mira-Liana looked him over and Gwen embraced Merlin, having been worried about him.

Mira-Liana bit her lip in worry as she examined the wound in Arthur's chest. "I'll get you something to stop the bleeding and numb the pain." She got up, but then Arthur grabbed her hand. "Arthur…"

"Just hang on a moment. I just wanted to say…that you and Merlin never cease to amaze me and I'm grateful you two came to Camelot," he said. "And thank you for saving my life, again."

Mira-Liana smiled as she tended his wound with Merlin and Gwen's help. Just then Uther burst in looking worried. "Arthur!"

"I'm fine, Father, it's nothing," said Arthur.

"Have we driven the creatures out?" Uther asked.

"They have control over the lower town. The market is all but destroyed," said Arthur.

"How many dead?" asked Uther, as he gazed at the number of wounded people.

"Too many to number, sire," said Merlin.

Too many people dead to number," Arthur added as Uther gazed around the wounded.

"I'm sealing the citadel," said Uther.

"You can't!" Arthur protested.

"I have no choice! I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we all fall!"

Arthur, with fury and determination in his eyes, stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Mira-Liana.

"There are people trapped on the drawbridge, I'm not leaving them to die!"

"It's suicide!" Uther protested.

"It's my duty to Camelot and to myself!" said Arthur.

Before anyone could stop him, Arthur was gone and Gaius had come up to them. "Merlin, Mira, I need to speak with you, privately."

"Yes, of course," said Merlin.

When they were out of earshot, Mira-Liana said, "This is disaster. We have to help Arthur."

"Sigan's power is beyond yours, you two. Sigan is an immortal and you're not. If you face him, he will destroy you both!" said Gaius.

"We don't have a choice!" said Merlin. "There has to be a way!"

Gaius sighed. "There's only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need." To their confused looks, he said, "The Great Dragon."

Mira-Liana and Merlin sighed.

"So, you knew," said Merlin. "That we used to visit him."

"And now you must do so again," said Gaius.

"Yes, you two, of course I knew. You're creatures of magic, just like he is. I had hoped that he would help you," said Gaius.

"He helps no one but himself!" said Mira-Liana, with venom.

"For Arthur's sake, you must go to him."

"We can't!" said Merlin.

"We have no choice!" said Gaius.

Mira-Liana sighed again. "Fine. Merlin, come on."

XXX

Mira-Liana and Merlin stormed down to the caves. They could not help but feel angry. The Dragon had almost cost them their mother and had deceived them for his own gain. They would've gladly never sought his help, but they had no choice.

"Hello?" Merlin shouted. "I know you can hear me! We need your help!"

They waited a few moments, but there was nothing. They were about to leave when the Dragon flew into sight and sat before them.

"You told me I would not see the two of you again," he said.

"Circumstances have changed that" said Mira-Liana. "We're here for Arthur's sake, not ours"

"Arthur's path lies with yours. You've made it clear that you do not walk in step with me."

"You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win, you're not evil!" Merlin protested.

"At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie; you have shown that you do not."

"How dare you! Our loyalty is to our family and friends!" Mira-Liana snarled. "_You _lost that loyalty when you betrayed my brother and me for your own personal gain! And now you're prepared to let Camelot fall for the sake of revenge against Uther?"

"I did not say that," said the Dragon.

"So, you'll help us, then?" said Merlin.

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Mira-Liana, narrowing her eyes.

The Dragon sighed. "I did a great wrong that day I sent you to the Isle."

The twins exchanged a look.

"You do not believe me and nor do I expect you to. I have some regrets about the course of my actions, but I still want my freedom. I will make a bargain with you two. To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know. But in return you must promise me that you'll allow me to be released into the stars."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"It is said that if one is considered worthy at the time of death, they will be transformed into one of the many stars in the skies. But this can only be done at the hands of a witch or warlock of the Old Religion. That is my new desire, young witch."

"Very well," said Mira-Liana. "We promise you'll be released into the stars when your time has come. Now, please, give us the spell."

"Excellent," said the Dragon. "Now close your eyes and open your minds and join hands." 

Merlin and Mira-Liana did as they were told and the moment the Dragon breathed on them, their minds were filled with great knowledge like they had never known before. When they opened their eyes, they were ready for battle.

"Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely," said the Dragon.

"We will," said Merlin.

XXX

Back in the courtyard, Arthur and his men were fighting for their lives. The battle got so bad, that Arthur ordered his men to retreat as the citadel was sealed, leaving Arthur trapped outside. In the end, Arthur was knocked unconscious and just as Merlin and Mira-Liana arrived, a gargoyle flew through the air, heading straight for Arthur.

"Sheviet!" they said, and then the gargoyle exploded to smithereens.

They ran to Arthur's side and were relieved when they realized he was still alive, but their relief vanished when Cedric, possessed by Sigan, appeared.

"Who would've believed it?" he said. "The two of you are a sorcerer and sorceress and powerful ones at that."

"We won't let you hurt him!" said Merlin.

"And you're going to stop me?" mocked Sigan, as they stood up and prepared to fight.

"We _will _stop you," said Mira-Liana.

"He does not deserve your loyalty!" Sigan hissed. "He treats you like slaves."

"That isn't true!" said Merlin.

"He would cast you aside without a moment's thought! And he has before, hasn't he?"

"That doesn't matter," said Mira-Liana.

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked by so many, when all the while you have so much power."

"That's the way it has to be," said Merlin.

"Does it?" Sigan stared at them, not evilly but persuading, "You're young, Merlin and Mira, look inside yourself, you have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, you two, to have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you, for what you are."

"He already knows," said Mira-Liana. "One day, magic will return to Camelot, but it cannot be now!"

"Why not let that time be now? Everything you ever want, it can all happen now, if you join me! Together we can rule over this land, Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet!"

"We don't want that," said Merlin.

"You would rather be unequal to Arthur?"

"Better to serve a good man than to rule will an evil one!" said Mira-Liana.

"Then so be it! If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will!"

Cedric's eyes rolled back and then he collapsed to the ground. Merlin and Mira-Liana remained in their spots as Sigan's soul crept up into their bodies. They joined hands and said the spell as they fell onto their knees.

XXX

Gaius walked through the courtyard, trying to ignore what he saw as the smoke slowly cleared. Then he saw Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"Merlin? Mira?" he said. 

Merlin and Mira-Liana walked over to him with cold and hard looks on their faces, startling the old man, but then their faces lit up with smiles as they held up the Heart of Cornelius Sigan.

"Well done, my dears. You did it!" said Gaius, laughing as he embraced them.

"They certainly did," said Arthur, appearing from behind them. He'd woken up not long after Sigan was imprisoned and was quite glad the whole event was over. "Now, what're we going to tell my father?"

"The only thing we can," said Gaius.

"You drove out the gargoyles and destroyed Sigan," said Merlin.

"But I didn't destroy Sigan, you did," Arthur protested.

"That's the way it has to be, Arthur," said Mira-Liana, gently.

Arthur sighed. "Very well," he said.

XXX

After giving Uther all the information they could, Uther was now even more determined to wipe out magic in Camelot, forcing Merlin and Mira-Liana to be more careful in their practice of the craft and there was a mourning session for those lost in the attack. But things were not all bad.

Repairs were well underway in Camelot and making fine progress. Arthur had Cedric sacked and arranged for him to be in the stocks for six months and then arrested for his deceit, theft, and part in Sigan's resurrection.

The morning after the attack, Gaius, Mira-Liana, Merlin and Gwen were having breakfast together. Gwen had fixed up a fine meal.

"I know it's not much for a reward, but the two of you deserve something for all that you did," said Gwen.

"Nonsense, it's great," said Merlin.

"It's delicious," said Mira-Liana.

"You certainly know how to cook, Gwen," said Gaius.

Gwen smiled and then there was a knock on the door and Arthur came in.

"Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "How're you?"

"I'm fine," said Arthur, briefly kissing her on the lips. "I've just come to see Merlin."

"About what?" asked Merlin.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened with Cedric," said Arthur. "You always said not to trust a bootlicker and I completely ignore your advice." He sighed. "Look, Merlin, I know I've been unfair and I want to make it up to you. Seeing as how after Ana and I are married, you'll be my brother-in-law and therefore part of the royal family, so how would you like to also be my personal Chief Advisor?"

"_Me?_" said Merlin.

"Who else would I trust for the job?" asked Arthur. "So, what's your answer?"

"I'll do it," said Merlin.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Gwen, smiling.

"My pleasure. Consider it an early wedding gift," said Arthur. "Oh, Merlin, one more thing. When you're my advisor, I'll need a new manservant. So, when the time comes, I'll let you interview him and decide if he's good enough."

"Sure," said Merlin, smiling.

Arthur nodded. "See you later."

Gaius smiled after Arthur left. "I told you so."

XXX

One week later came the wedding of Merlin and Gwen.

While Morgana and Mira-Liana helped Gwen prepare, Arthur was trying to get Merlin to relax. In one of the many rooms, Morgana and Mira-Liana were admiring Gwen's appearance.

"I still can't believe this is happening." said Gwen.

"But it is," said Mira-Liana. "You look lovely, Gwen."

"Merlin won't know what hit him when he sees you," said Morgana, smiling.

When the hour came at last, the doors opened and then Merlin saw Gwen.

Gwen's gown was pale lavender silk and was embroidered with darker violet flowers. Her beautiful hair was in loose waves to her shoulders and she carried a bouquet of forget-me-nots. She was smiling and looked stunningly beautiful.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these men and women in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who does not believe these unions should take place, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke, so the priest went on.

"Do you, Merlin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for all long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Merlin.

"Do you, Guinevere, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for all long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Gwen.

"Exchange your rings and vows."

"Gwen, ever since the day we met, I've loved you more than words will ever say. You are more precious to me than anything in this entire world and I couldn't ask for anything more than you," said Merlin, slipping the wedding ring on her finger.

Gwen had tears of joy in her eyes. "Merlin, from the moment we met, I knew my life would never be the same again. You gave me the world and you gave me your heart. I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life than you. I love you."

The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Merlin and Gwen kissed as she threw her bouquet over her head—Morgana caught it—and the guest clapped and cheered as the two of them left on their honeymoon. Mira-Liana waved good-bye as her brother and Gwen rode off in the carriage. She was happy to have Gwen as a sister and even happier that her brother was getting what he deserved.

She felt someone slipping their arm around her and saw Arthur beside her. "Soon it'll be our turn," he said. "Just you wait."


	2. The Once and Future Queen

The Once and Future Queen

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It'd been three days since Merlin and Gwen had gone off after their wedding. They had yet to return, but things were peaceful in Camelot, and they still had a few days left.

Having never been apart for long, Mira-Liana missed her brother, but still kept in contact with their link that they shared. She had also accepted the fact that while they were both protecting Arthur still, their paths were now slightly different and a great deal had changed since they'd first come to Camelot.

At that moment, there was a jousting tournament approaching in Camelot and Mira-Liana was working with Arthur during practice. She watched as Arthur struck his opponent so hard with his lance that his opponent was knocked off the horse and Arthur's lance was broken.

Mira-Liana's eyes widened as she took Arthur's destroyed lance and replaced it with another one. "That has got to hurt," she said.

"That's the point," said Arthur. "It's not a pillow fight."

"I know, but still," said Mira-Liana. _What do men see in these kinds of things? Is it pride or something else entirely? _Aloud she said, "Keep up the good work and you'll win the tournament for sure, I know it."

"Thanks," said Arthur, smiling.

He took his lance and rode off to fight his opponent, but Arthur's vision was blocked when the sunlight reflected off the armor of the opponent. However, instead of attacking, his opponent did nothing, much to Mira-Liana's surprise and Arthur's fury.

He got off his horse and stormed over to him. "Why did you pull that? I was wide open. You could've unhorsed me!"

"I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire."

"I was wide open!" Arthur protested. "You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I were facing a different opponent," he said. "You are the future king, my lord."

Arthur's face was unreadable as he said, "So, when you jousted against me in the tournament last year, you're saying you let me win?"

"No, my lord," he said, after a brief moment's hesitation.

Arthur didn't look convinced. He looked hurt as he glared at his men. "It doesn't matter who I am. I do not expect special treatment from _you _or any of you! Is that understood?"

They all nodded, but Arthur still looked furious as he stormed off into his chambers and Mira-Liana followed him.

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" he said, as he yanked off his armor and put it on the table.

"Arthur, calm down, I'm sure it's not happening all of the time," said Mira-Liana.

"So it's happening some of the time?" said Arthur.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," said Mira-Liana.

"But it's true! People are just saying what I want to hear!"

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" he said. "All my life, I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

"Really?" said Mira-Liana, surprised.

"You've no idea how lucky you are. Even if people don't know you're a witch, they still treat you like they would any other person. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, of course not," said Mira-Liana, soothingly. "Now, sit down."

Arthur sat down and then Mira-Liana began massaging his shoulders, which made him relax. "Arthur, I know you're frustrated, but look at it from their point of view. You're the heir to the throne and if anything happens to you, your father will have their heads. Besides, you've got me and Merlin."

"I know, I know, I know, but still—"

"Hush," said Mira-Liana. "It's not like you and I can just switch places. You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are anymore than I can."

Arthur head shot up. "Maybe I can."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" she asked.

XXX

That night, at Arthur's request, Mira-Liana dined with him and Uther at dinner. Things were going smoothly between the three of them and then Mira-Liana said, "Something on your mind, Arthur?"

"Yes, actually," said Arthur. "We've received reports of a beast has sighted roaming the forests near the northern borders."

"What's the nature of this beast?" asked Uther.

"It's said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face of a bear," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana fought back a laugh.

"I believe it has been conjured by sorcery," Arthur continued.

"Then we must destroy it," said Uther.

"I leave for the northern borders in the morning," said Arthur.

"But you'll miss the tournament," said Uther.

"Well, as much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first," said Arthur. "But I will return before my wedding, of course. Do you mind, Ana?"

"As long as you return in time, I don't mind," said Mira-Liana.

"Very well," said Uther. "I believe you're right about this. Good luck in your mission, son."

"Thank you, Father," said Arthur.

XXX

The next morning, Arthur faked a send-off with some of his most trusted men, whom he instructed not to return for four days and to tell no one he returned to Camelot. Once they were gone, Mira-Liana came out of her hiding place with their supplies.

"Are we ready, then?" he said.

"Everything's set," said Mira-Liana. "Only Gaius, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana know about the plan."

"Excellent," said Arthur.

He slipped off his armor and placed on the clothes Mira-Liana had brought.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Yes. It seems pretending to be someone else is the only way for people to be honest with me," said Arthur. "Besides, it's kind of exciting."

Mira-Liana sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Come on, then."

XXX

But unknown to Arthur and Mira-Liana, King Odin of the neighboring kingdom had placed a bounty on Arthur's head. The dreaded assassin known as Myror had accepted the bounty and he was not one to miss his mark—ever.

Uther was informed of this by one of Odin's men. Uther then doubled the guard and planned to stop Myror before he reached Camelot's walls.

Had Arthur not been with Mira-Liana, he would've been killed already. Myror had been waiting in the trees with a crossbow, prepared to strike and was at a loss to know why Arthur was not with his traveling party.

XXX

Arthur and Mira-Liana walked through the streets of Camelot. Arthur's face was hidden by a cloak's hood until they reached their destination. They were at a simple house, with the curtains drawn and the door closed after they entered the house.

"This isn't so bad," said Arthur. "Are you sure Gwen doesn't mind this?"

"I already asked Merlin and he said Gwen was fine with it as long as we don't make a mess and make sure the house is in the same condition it was in before," said Mira-Liana.

"Good," said Arthur. "Let's just hope no one suspects I haven't left Camelot."

"They've got no reason to think that," said Mira-Liana. "Go sit down and I'll make us something to eat."

"You don't have to do that. You're a princess. We'll just get some food from the kitchens."

"It's fine, honestly," said Mira-Liana. "Besides, I'm not a princess yet."

"But you will be soon enough," said Arthur.

"Well, until that time comes, I'm cooking," said Mira-Liana, firmly.

Arthur, knowing it'd be pointless to keep arguing, ceased at that point. They enjoyed a nice meal, and then got back to work.

"I've found someone to pose for you when you're not jousting," said Mira-Liana. "He's a farmer from the outland regions and no one will recognize him."

"You're sure he'll fit the part?"

"Absolutely." She opened the door after there was a knock and brought in a bearded man. "This is him."

After getting the man a wash and into the uniform and calling him "Sir William of Deira," they set to work on his behavior.

"It's easy, really," she said, to William. "My brother always says that knights are arrogant and like to think they're better than everyone else."

"That's not true," said Arthur. "A knight needs to behave with honor and nobility. That's…better," he added after William straightened up and tried to look prideful. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family. Pretend I'm a servant."

William turned them and said, "Polish my armor."

Arthur laughed. "Now, you're getting it. Keep at it."

William bowed and then kissed Mira-Liana's hand. "You honor me and my noble family with your presence, my lady."

Mira-Liana blushed and Arthur looked annoyed. "Okay, now you've got a little too far," he said.

They continued working at this for a few more hours until nightfall came and Mira-Liana and Arthur had dinner together. When dinner was over, Arthur stood up and stretched. "It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in."

"Alright," said Mira-Liana. "I'll see you in the morning."

She put the dishes away and was about to leave when Arthur said, "Ana, wait."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Mira-Liana smiled. "My pleasure," she said, before she kissed him on the lips and left the house.

XXX

When morning came, Mira-Liana and Arthur prepared William for what he would do at the tournament.

"Now, remember the plan, I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match," said Arthur, as he handed William a helmet. "Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do."

"Yes, sire," said William, as he went out of the tent and into the crowd. He greeted the crowd and it went smoothly, much to their relief. When he returned, he handed the helmet back to Arthur. "They're ready for you. Good luck."

"Watch yourself," said Mira-Liana.

"I will," said Arthur.

When the tournament began, Mira-Liana watched with pride as Arthur smoothly defeated each and every one of his opponents. Arthur returned to the tent, tired and sweaty but pleased.

"Go and acknowledge them," he said. "Just wave and cheer. It's not difficult."

He nodded and left the tent.

"I do all the work and he does all the praise," said Arthur.

"I know how that feels," said Mira-Liana.

"Yeah, that reminds me. Heavens above, Ana, I'm only going mad wanting to tell everyone it's me out there and I've only been at this for a short while. You and Merlin have been doing your job a lot longer. _How _do you and Merlin do it?"

"With someone to talk to and a lot of patience, anything is possible," said Mira-Liana, as she helped him take his armor off.

"I suppose," said Arthur.

XXX

At dinner that night, Arthur and Mira-Liana talked of the tournament.

"Apparently, some of the ladies at the court are quite taken with 'Sir William,'" said Mira-Liana, teasingly. "They think he's very handsome."

Arthur laughed. "Well, 'Sir William' is already taken. And those ladies wouldn't know a real knight if he came around and wacked them in the face."

Mira-Liana laughed. "True enough. I didn't realize you were the Crown Prince when we met, remember?"

"How could I forget?" said Arthur. "That was the first time I liked and disliked someone all at the same time. You and Merlin were very bold and you still are."

"Comes naturally, I guess," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur laughed. "So, what's on your mind? And don't tell me there isn't anything, I could see it in your eyes. So, come on, tell me."

Mira-Liana sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur's gaze fell to the table. "I fear that people only respect me just because of my title."

"I don't believe that of everyone," said Mira-Liana.

"Would you tell me if it were?"

"No," she admitted.

Arthur went on, "When I'm fighting as Sir William, my title doesn't matter. It doesn't give me any special treatment. So, if I win this tournament, it'll be because I deserve it, not because I'm Prince Arthur."

"I understand," said Mira-Liana. "But you know Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Uther and I all respect you for who you are—yourself. Isn't that enough?"

"For now," he said. "But this experience has helped me understand how you and Merlin feel when you use magic for the good of Camelot. And I promise you, when I am king, you and Merlin won't have to do that anymore. You'll get what you deserve."

"Well, until then, we'll wait," said Mira-Liana, as she slipped into his arms. "And when the tournament's over, you'll reveal your true identity and take the credit you deserve."

"And you'll share it with me," said Arthur, as he kissed her. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Mira-Liana smiled. "Thank you."

XXX

The tournament went smoothly the next morning. Arthur kept defeating his opponents, but Mira-Liana was a little concerned at the next opponent who seemed almost as good as Arthur. But Arthur defeated him with easy.

When Arthur returned to the tent, Mira-Liana was pleased. "Congratulations, you've just made the finals."

Arthur and William smiled.

"Well go on then, greet your people," said Arthur.

William nodded eagerly and went out to greet the people.

Arthur seemed happy. "No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time."

"Of course not," she said, as he got a drink. "Sounds like the crowd have really taken to Sir William."

"That will change once I reveal my true identity."

Mira-Liana smiled. "You really are missing it, aren't you? The attention and all,"

"Of course I am, but I can wait until it's time."

"Good," said Mira-Liana. "I'll be right back. I need to water the horse."

"I'll be waiting," said Arthur.

XXX

While Mira-Liana tended to the horse, a black man with a beard came up to her.

"That's a fine horse," he said. "I see your master has advanced to the finals. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

"My master?" she said, confused. But then she remembered. "Oh, no, Sir William's not my master. I'm just helping out until my fiancé, Prince Arthur, returns."

"I see," he said. "So, you are Prince Arthur's bride-to-be. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you."

"So, tell me, what is he like, your betrothed?" 

"He can be little silly sometimes, but he's usually a very loving and caring man," said Mira-Liana.

"I see," he said. "Well, tell Sir William that I wish him luck in the finals."

"I will, thank you."

She didn't care very much for this man. Something was strange about him. It wasn't just the way he was dressed or spoke, but something wasn't right.

But she soon forgot about it quickly enough when she returned to help Arthur take off his armor.

XXX

Later that day, she was sweeping the floor of Gwen's house, trying not to fall asleep. She'd been having insomnia for the past couple of nights and that, plus working with Arthur was tiring her. But she refused to complain. Arthur needed her help and until she was married to him, she was still technically a servant.

Just then, Arthur came in the house. "Mira?" he said.

"Right here," she said. "What is it?"

"Have you got a needle and some thread? My shirt needs mending and—watch it!" he caught her just as she nearly collapsed in his arms. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just a little tired."

"A little?" he repeated. "You look completely worn out. What's been going on?"

"Nothing!"

Arthur gave her a look and she sighed. "Really, it's nothing. I…I've just had insomnia lately. I can't sleep."

"I see," said Arthur, his voice dangerously calm. "And just _when_ was the last time you slept?"

Mira-Liana winced. "The night before Merlin and Gwen left." 

"Mira-Liana!" said Arthur. "Are you insane? Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought it was nothing and besides, I've dealt with worse and I didn't want to bother you," said Mira-Liana. "I don't like to complain and besides, you've got the tournament right now."

Arthur sighed as he touched her face. "Ana, you're my fiancé; I _want _to be bothered with things like this. You mean more to me than any stupid tournament ever could. Telling me you're worn out is _not _complaining in anyway. And regardless of what you have and haven't dealt with, I still like to be told if something's wrong with you. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," she said.

"That's better. Did you talk to Gaius?"

"Yes. He gave a sleeping draft, but it didn't work."

"Well, let's see what I can do," said Arthur. He scooped her up into his arms and placed her in the bed. "I want to lie on your back for a while and just listen to my voice, okay?"

"Okay." She moaned in happiness when she felt him gently massage her back and began talking. She stopped listening soon as she drifted off, but she smiled when she heard him say, "I'm going to make this all up to you, I promise."

XXX

When Mira-Liana woke up a few hours later, it was dark outside and the house was full of smoke. Arthur was muttering something she couldn't understand as he cleared the smoke out and there was some food on the table consisting of a bottle of apple cider, loaf of bread and butter, some poorly cut fruit and a burnt chicken.

She began coughing and stood up. "Arthur?" she said.

Arthur looked as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Ana, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Rested, thank you," she said. Her eyes glowed as she muttered a spell and then the smoke cleared away from the house. "What's going on?"

"I, uh, I…I was _trying _to cook you dinner," he admitted. "You've done a lot for me and I wanted to do something for you." He gestured to the dismal-looking meal. "But as you can see, I am not a cook and dinner is now ruined."

Mira-Liana smiled a little and chuckled as she hugged him. "It's not ruined. So, the chicken's burnt. What does that matter? We can still eat the rest of it. Come on."

It wasn't that bad of a meal, and Mira-Liana's mood and rested state seemed to cheer Arthur up a great deal as they ate and cleared everything away.

But the pleasant mood was spoiled when Morgana burst in looking frightened and worried.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"I've just spoken with Gaius. There's an assassin in Camelot and he's here for Arthur."

"What?" said Mira-Liana. "What assassin?"

"Uther said his name was Myror," said Morgana. "King Odin sent him. He's already killed a guard as easily as you could kill a fly."

"But why would Odin want you dead?" asked Mira-Liana, looking at Arthur.

"Because I killed his son," said Arthur. There was regret and grief in his voice as he went on, "Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. He felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared."

Mira-Liana's heart broke as she took Arthur's hand. "You can't blame yourself," she said. "No one but us knows where you are and if the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you."

Arthur squeezed her hand. "I know. Morgana, you back to the castle. If you find out anything more, tell us. And watch yourself." 

"I will," said Morgana, as she left the house.

"I'll stay with you tonight," said Mira-Liana. "You'll be safer that way."

"No. You should stay with Gaius. I don't want you to get hurt," said Arthur.

"Myror doesn't know who he's dealing with," she pointed out. "There's no choice."

Arthur sighed. "All right, fine."

They ended up sharing a bed together, holding each other tight as they had a fitful sleep. Both of them were worried about the dangers that awaited them and the feeling of not knowing if they were going to survive.

XXX

When morning came, there was no excitement, only a dark cloud of fear and dread. Mira-Liana helped Arthur prepare before he went out.

"One more match," said Arthur, trying to change the mood. "And tomorrow, Gwen and Merlin will be back. And then within a week, we'll be married."

"Yeah," said Mira-Liana. "You can go back to being Prince Arthur."

Arthur gave a sad smile and nodded. But then he lifted Mira-Liana's chin and looked into her eyes. "I promise you, Ana. Everything will be alright."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Mira-Liana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips before slipping him a white handkerchief. "Wear this for luck," she whispered. "And come back to me, safely."

"I will. I promise," he said, as he kissed her once more, before riding out into the tournament.

Mira-Liana watched in fear and dread, silently praying Arthur would make it through. But her prayers went unanswered when she saw Arthur be injured when his opponent's lance struck him in the chest.

She ran out and helped him walk back to the tent, where he gasped in pain. "It was his lance. It pierced my armor." 

Mira-Liana immediately began working on it, but even with her healing skills and magic, the wound was still bad. "You're lost a lot of blood," she said, worried.

"Just do what you can. I have to be back on the field in five minutes or I forfeit the match," he grunted.

"Are you insane? You're in no condition to joust!" she protested.

"I've never withdrawn from a joust. I'm not going to start now."

"Stop being such a prat!" she said. "You've nothing to prove to anyone, lest of all me. You never did."

"I have everything to prove…to myself," he said, as he stood.

Nothing would dissuade him, but Mira-Liana managed to use a spell to numb the pain from Arthur's wound and helped him onto his horse and passed him his lance.

As she watched him ride away, she suddenly had a horrifying thought and ran to his opponent's tent. To her horror, Sir Alynor was dead, but that meant Arthur was going to joust against Myror! She ran back and got there just as Arthur was about to joust.

_Please let this work, _she thought. "Omba thateage."

Myror's girth came undone just as Arthur attacked him. The assassin was unhorsed and flung backward. The assassin didn't move and everyone around us gasped, but Mira-Liana ignored this as she ran to Arthur's side and helped him into the tent, where she tended to him.

"That wasn't Sir Alynor, was it?" asked Arthur.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. But it doesn't matter anymore. You're safe. You've won and the people are awaiting their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

She expected him to go through with what they had planned, but instead he just looked at William and said, "You must go out and collect your trophy."

"This was supposed to be your moment of glory," she reminded him.

"Perhaps this is the time for humility," said Arthur. "Besides, it's enough knowing that you know."

Mira-Liana smiled as she kissed his head. "I'm so proud of you," she murmured.

After helping Arthur out of his armor and into his cloak, they watched William be cheered on and honored by the crowd. They both smiled as they held each other's hands.

XXX

When the time came for Arthur's "return," he claimed that he'd fought and killed Myror while out in the northern borders. Uther was furious and wanted to go to war over Odin's actions, but Arthur persuaded him to let it go as it had been Odin's grief for his son that had motivated him to send Myror in the first place and Uther agreed to this.

When asked if the rest of Arthur's trip was fruitful, Arthur replied, "Very," and as he looked at Mira-Liana, he added, "I learned a great deal." And this caused Mira-Liana to smile.

When they came onto the subject of the tournament, Uther spoke of the new champion, Sir William, and Arthur pretended to be disappointed, but shared a private look with Mira-Liana that said everything.

After they left Uther's presence, Arthur and Mira-Liana embraced.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said. "I was so worried back there."

"Honestly, Ana, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing could keep me away from you for too long?" said Arthur, as he gently kissed her.

She smiled. "Always."

Just then Merlin and Gwen appeared.

"Hey, we're back," said Merlin. "I see everything worked out alright."

"Yep, it did," said Mira-Liana, as she hugged him. "I've missed you. How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful," said Gwen.

"Glad to hear it," said Mira-Liana.

"So, was there a lot of trouble?" asked Merlin.

"No more than usual," said Arthur, making them all laugh.

XXX

A few days later, Arthur was healed and it was time for a royal wedding.

Mira-Liana sat in her room looking at her reflection. When she'd first come to Camelot, if anyone had told her she'd be marrying Arthur, she would've said they were crazy. She'd never fully believed it would happen, but she was glad it had. Gwen and Morgana had helped her prepare and admired her when she was ready.

"You look perfect. Are you ready for this?" asked Morgana.

Mira-Liana nodded.

"Come on, it's time," said Gwen.

Mira-Liana followed the two women out of the room.

"Oh, Mir, you look absolutely magnificent," said Merlin, who was waiting outside the hall.

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

She smiled when she entered the hall and saw Arthur's stunned, but smiling face.

Mira-Liana wore a gown of white silk embroidered with pale blue flowers. Her shining black hair was in an elegant braided bun. She carried a bouquet of white roses and her cherished silver and sapphire necklace gleamed on her neck.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these men and women in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who does not believe these unions should take place, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke, so the priest went on.

"Do you, Mira-Liana, this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for all long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Mira-Liana.

"Exchange your rings and vows."

Arthur turned to Mira-Liana as he slipped the ring on. "Ana, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I'd never find another like you. I felt we were meant to be. You are everything to me. I've always loved you and I will never stop loving you."

Mira-Liana smiled as she put on his ring. "Arthur, I have and will always love you. You are the greatest man I ever met and nothing will ever change that. I'll always be _your _Ana."

"Now, do you, Mira-Liana, so swear to uphold the laws and traditions of Camelot, to govern the kingdom, to execute mercy and justice, to the best of your ability for as long as you live?"

"I do so swear," said Mira-Liana.

"I now pronounce you man and wife and Prince and Princess of Camelot, you may kiss the bride."

Arthur and Mira-Liana kissed and then a silver and sapphire crown was placed on Mira-Liana's head. The guests cheered and clapped and even Uther looked pleased. Hunith had happy tears glistening in her eyes as she waved to her daughter and her daughter waved back. It was the happiest day of Arthur and Mira-Liana's lives and they never wanted it to end.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It'd been several days since Mira-Liana and Arthur's wedding. She was now the Princess of Camelot and had fully adjusted to the role. While some questioned her ability due to the fact that she'd once been a commoner, others were more than happy to have her as their princess and believed she'd be a wonderful Queen when the time came.

Merlin was now Arthur's personal Chief Advisor and he found the job a great deal more pleasant than his previous job as a manservant. His advice had so far been proven very helpful and invaluable, and even Uther was beginning to respect him and approve of Arthur's decision.

Despite the new jobs the twins were doing and being married people, they still made time for one another and Gaius, and they still focused on their destiny—protecting Arthur and guarding their secret.

That night, it was storming and Morgana was having another nightmare. She woke up feeling frightened as she gazed at her room. When her eyes fell onto the candle that sat by her curtains, her eyes glowed. The candle's wick was lit and fire formed as it caught the curtain on fire. Morgana screamed and her window was shattered.

When morning came, there was an investigation, as Morgana had not told Uther everything that had happened. But her room was in shambles and it didn't look well. Gwen was telling Uther what she knew.

"I came in to give her some extra blankets, there was a candle by her bed but I moved it and put it out."

"Are you certain?" asked Uther.

"I blew it out, I swear," she said.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her," said Arthur.

Uther examined the burnt curtain and broken window. "She could've been burnt alive."

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, it could've started the fire," said Merlin.

"Perhaps," said Uther.

"What other explanation is there?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Someone started the fire deliberately," said Uther.

Merlin, Mira-Liana, Arthur and Gwen all exchanged looks before Mira-Liana and Arthur walked with Uther.

"If someone did do this, how did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?" asked Uther.

"We don't know," said Mira-Liana. "There's too many guards. It shouldn't be possible."

"And yet they managed to do so," said Uther.

"I can't explain it," said Arthur.

"Well, I can," said Uther. "They used magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion." 

"That's going to take time," said Arthur.

Uther stopped walking and looked at them. "My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have," he said, before storming off.

Once he was gone, Arthur turned to Mira-Liana. "Do you think it was magic?"

"Possibly," she said. "It would make a great deal of sense."

"But if it is magic, then the question is who and why? Unless it was Morgana who did the magic. But you said she only had visions of the future."

Arthur had been told of Morgana's power. After their wedding, Arthur and Mira-Liana had told each other everything the other had not known before. While Arthur had found a lot of his wife's secrets interesting, he hadn't been pleased when he learnt the truth of Sophia.

Mira-Liana shrugged. "It's a possibility. Magic works in strange ways and it's possible she just did on it instinct or accident."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Arthur.

"I'll see," said Mira-Liana. "Right now, we don't know if she did anything at all."

_Mir? _called Merlin.

_Merlin, what is it? _

_I think you'd better come to Gaius's chambers. Morgana was just talking to Gaius about last night and she thinks she did magic._

_That isn't good_.

"I've got to go," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin needs me. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Watch yourself, alright?"

She nodded and disappeared down the hall.

XXX

Mira-Liana arrived at Gaius's chambers a few moments later. "Gaius?" she said.

"I'm in here, Your Highness," said Gaius.

Mira-Liana sighed in exasperation. "Gaius, I may be the Princess of Camelot, but I'm still your niece and you don't need to address me as 'Your Highness.' So, don't call me that."

"As you wish…Your Highness," he said.

Merlin laughed and Mira-Liana rolled her eyes.

Gaius laughed too, but looked serious. "I'm sorry, old habits. So, what can I do for you, Mira?" 

"Did you hear about what happened in Morgana's chambers?" asked Mira-Liana. "The window was blown out into the courtyard below."

"I know," said Gaius, not looking up from his work.

"If lightning had struck the window like I told Uther, you'd have thought the glass would have fallen in," said Merlin. "Don't you think that's a bit odd?"

Gaius didn't reply.

"It was magic, you know it was," said Mira-Liana. "And more importantly, so does she."

"Morgana knows nothing for certain," said Gaius.

"But that makes it even worse. She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart!" said Merlin. "She needs help, Gaius!"

"What would you have me do?" he demanded.

"Talk to her," said Mira-Liana. "Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of."

"I can't," said Gaius.

"Then maybe we can," said Merlin.

"No, you can't," Gaius objected.

"Why not? We understand what she's going through," said Mira-Liana.

"Too many already know your secret."

"You, our mother, Arthur, that dragon, and Gwen are 'too many'?" said Merlin. "And if we don't help her, then someone else should."

"Who?" Gaius demanded. "Magic is outlawed or have you forgotten that? In your new positions, you're at an even greater risk of being discovered and burnt by Uther. You may be members of the Royal Family, but Uther won't hesitate to kill you both if he ever found out." 

"Then he won't!" said Mira-Liana. "But we can't just sit by and watch Morgana suffer when we can help her! She needs someone to be honest with her." 

"And what makes you so sure you two know better than me?" said Gaius.

"Because we went through the same thing!" said Merlin. "We know exactly how she's feeling right now."

Gaius sighed. "I know you two mean well, but you cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. Stay out of it."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged looks as they left Gaius's chambers.

_What're we going to do? _asked Merlin.

_The only thing we can do, _said Mira-Liana. _We'll contact our old friend and tell Morgana the truth about us if we need to. _

_But even if we find him, do you think he'll be willing to help?_

_Finding him shouldn't be difficult. He's never refused us before. I don't think he'll do so now. Besides, he always says he is and always will be the best you see. _

XXX

That night, after making some arrangements, Merlin and Mira-Liana were putting out candles in Gaius's chambers when Morgana came in.

"Is Gaius here?" she asked.

"No, he's not here right now, but he'll be back soon," said Merlin.

"I need to speak to him, where is he?" asked Morgana.

"He's gone to see Uther. What's wrong?" asked Mira-Liana.

Morgana hesitated and turned her head away.

"You can trust us, Morgana," said Merlin. "You know you can."

Morgana appeared to be on the verge of tears as she said, "I'm scared, you two. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening."

"Shh, shh, shh," said Mira-Liana. "Sit down and try to calm down. We're here."

"Then you believe me?"

"Yes, we do," said Merlin.

"You think it's magic too, don't you? I'll keep my silence, please, just tell me what's happening to me. I need to know that I'm not imagining it," she begged. "Is it magic?"

"Yes," said Mira-Liana. "Morgana, listen to us very carefully. We know what you're going through because went through the same thing."

"You have?" said Morgana. 

"Yes, we're a witch and warlock," said Merlin. "Only our mother, Gaius, Gwen and Arthur know. Magic was a part of us from the moment we were born, just like it is with you. We've only used our magic for the good of Camelot."

"I never thought you wouldn't. But I haven't done the same. Am I a monster then?"

"No, you're not a monster. Magic isn't always a bad thing. If you want it to be good, then it will be. Your powers have proven to be of good use before, remember?" said Mira-Liana.

Morgana nodded. "So, my dream about Sophia drowning Arthur was true?"

"Yes," said Merlin. "But we stopped it from happening. We're sorry we didn't tell you about this before. We thought it'd be better if you didn't know, but we were wrong."

"Don't be sorry. I understand," said Morgana. "But how am I going to manage this? You can't risk yourselves for my sake."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," said Mira-Liana. "Listen, we've contacted an old friend of ours. He's willing to help you. He's working with the Druids."

"What do we tell Uther?" asked Morgana. "I can't just disappear. He'll think someone took me."

"We've worked it all out. We'll tell him you're going on a little journey for a few days," said Merlin. "You need to get away from Camelot for a little while because of all that's happening. After a few days, you'll come back so we don't arouse Uther's suspicion."

"Do you think this will work?" asked Morgana.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana. She squeezed Morgana's hand. "You don't need to be afraid. You are not alone. We're here now."

Morgana wiped her eyes and hugged them both. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

XXX

The next day, Morgana told Uther of her plans and thankfully, he believed her story and she left without any trouble. Everyone seemed to accept this, except for Gaius. He cornered Merlin and Mira-Liana when they were talking in Mira-Liana's room.

"You two, exactly what have you done?" he asked.

"Only what we had to," said Mira-Liana. "Morgana needed help, so we gave it to her."

"You told her your secret, didn't you?"

"We had to," said Merlin. "Look, everything's going to work out, we promise." 

"How do you know?" asked Gaius. "Where is Morgana?"

"She's going to the Forest of Ascetir to meet with an old friend of ours," said Mira-Liana. "He's working with the Druids now and he's agreed to help her for a few days. Morgana will be back before long."

"I told you not to get involved. Lives are probably at risk now," said Gaius.

"No, they're not!" said Merlin. "Only we know where Morgana's gone. She's going to be fine. You don't understand how it was for us before we came to Camelot. The years before we came here were the loneliest of our lives. If we hadn't had each other or you, we might've been like Morgana right now."

"She needed more than just sleeping drafts, she needed someone to talk to and confide in," said Mira-Liana. "Everything we've ever learnt about magic, that all came from you. We would've been lost without you, Gaius. We did what we thought was best."

Gaius sighed. "I understand why you did what you did, you two," he said. "But that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequences. When will Morgana return?"

"By the end of the week," said Merlin. "We'll go and bring her back ourselves if we need to."

XXX

Morgana journeyed through the forest, searching for any sign of Merlin and Mira-Liana's friend who was supposed to meet her or the Druids. She'd been traveling for two days, and she hadn't found what she was looking for.

She was feeling scared, as she kept hearing strange noises. It was dark now and she was more jumpy. She screamed when she turned around and saw a giant black scorpion. She ran, but was injured in the leg by the scorpion's sting.

Within moments, she was on the ground, unable to move because of the pain from her wound. She was surrounded by the creatures and was nearly their feast, but they separated and left her as a man dressed in a red cloak appeared just before she passed out.

When she woke up, she realized she was in a tent and someone was dabbing at her face with a wet cloth. The man had a strange-looking face, but she knew he'd saved her from the creatures.

"Where am I?" she said. "Who are you?"

"You're in my tent, Milady Morgana," he said. "My name is Frik."

"Frik?" she said. "You're Merlin and Mira-Liana's friend?"

"Indeed I am," said Frik. "You need to rest for a little while. You injured your leg when you were attacked by a Serket. Try and stay off it." He smiled. "You're as beautiful as he said you were."

"Who said?" asked Morgana.

"I did," said a familiar voice. Mordred, the little Druid boy she once helped came into the tent and sat beside her, smiling. _When Master Frik went to find you last night, I sensed in my mind, so I told him where you were so he could help you_, he said.

Morgana was startled. "So, you can talk through your mind."

"We do not always need words to speak to one another," said Frik.

"Now I can take care of you, like you took care of me," said Mordred.

Morgana smiled and then turned to Frik. "How is it you know Merlin and Mira-Liana?"

"We were childhood friends," said Frik. "From the moment I met them, I knew they were meant for great things. Their coming was foretold by many, even amongst the Druids who know them as Emrys and Emrysa. But I could not fully understand their gifts, so I could not help them as much I would've liked. When I was old enough, I went out to find my own way."

"What is it you can do?" asked Morgana.

"I can change my form, watch," said Frik. He turned around and was now a handsome blond man for a moment before he changed back. "So, as long as I can change, no one will know who I am. So, I offer my services to any who need it. There will always be the need for the perfect gentleman's gentleman, and I was and always will be one of the best you see."

Morgana and Mordred laughed.

"And what is it you've been doing since you left, Mordred?"

_Ever since Emrysa healed me, I've been trying to learn how to be a healer like her__ and her Uncle Gaius. I wish I could learn under him_.

"Maybe someday you will," she murmured, as she stroked his hair.

"It's late," said Frik. "You should sleep. And rest assured, no harm will come to you here. You're safe."

"Thank you," said Morgana, as she drifted off and fell asleep.

XXX

When morning came, Morgana changed into the clothes Frik gave her and then joined him on a walk through the Druid camp. She noticed the Druids' looks whenever she gazed at them. Frik saw this.

"The people here are surprised at your being here and even a little afraid, my lady," said Frik. "Your king would have all us killed."

"They have nothing to fear from me," said Morgana. "I do not share Uther's hatred of magic."

"No, I imagine you wouldn't," said Frik. "These forests are dangerous. Why did you not ask Merlin or Mira to accompany you?"

"They've already done so much for me. I didn't want them to do more than necessary," said Morgana. "I just want some more answers and they said you'd help me get them."

"And so I shall," said Frik. "What would you like to know?"

"My friends said I was born with magic like they were. But how is this possible? Why is it I can see the future and start fires with my mind?" she asked.

"There are times when people choose the magic and the magic chooses them. It cannot be explained. What you can do, few are able. You have gifts, my lady."

"Will I ever fully understand it?" 

"In time, you will. And someday, you'll be able to use it. This isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian," said Morgana. "If he found out, he'd have me killed."

"But he won't," said Frik, soothingly. "We won't let that happen. You should not be afraid of Uther. You should pity him."

"Pity him? Why?"

"Because he's a broken man consumed by fear," he said, simply. "His hatred of magic has driven much of his compassion from his heart."

Morgana wiped her eyes. "This is all so confusing and enlightening. I've always been told that magic is wrong and that it corrupts your soul. But Merlin and Mira-Liana use their powers for good and I've seen that goodness in my dreams. Which is the right answer?"

"Magic is neither good nor bad. It's like a sword. If you use it for evil, then it shall be evil. If you use it for good, then it shall be good. Do you understand?" 

Morgana nodded. "I do. Thank you."

Frik smiled. "Anything for you, my beautiful lady."

XXX

The following days passed on smoothly. Through Frik's teachings, Morgana gained some control over her powers. Frik was patient and understanding, for which Morgana was grateful. Mordred was always there to talk to her and they grew close like mother and son.

Before long, Morgana realized her feelings for Frik and went to speak with him one morning. "Frik?" she said, as she peered through the tent. "Are you here?"

"Yes, I am, my beautiful lady," said Frik. "Do you require something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said. "I'll be going back to Camelot soon and I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me."

He smiled. "No thanks are necessary. It was my pleasure and Mordred has been a great deal happier since you arrived. I should be thanking you."

Morgana smiled back, but then looked sad.

"What is it, my lady?"

"I don't want to go back," she confessed. "I wish I could stay with you here. You mean more to me than you know."

Frik said nothing, but gently pulled her in for a sweet kiss that she returned.

"I love you," said Morgana.

"And I love you," he said.

_Morgana, Frik, we have guests! _yelled Mordred. _It's Emrys and Emrysa!_

Morgana and Frik looked to see Merlin and Mira-Liana ride in on horses. Mordred was hugging them and looking happy.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana!" said Frik.

"Frik!" said Mira-Liana, as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you, old friend," said Merlin.

"Merlin, Mira, what brings you here?" asked Morgana.

"We came to escort you back," said Mira-Liana. "It's time."

"Do I have to?" said Morgana. "These Druids are my people. And I can't leave Mordred again or lose Frik."

"We know," said Merlin. "Frik's told us everything, so we've come up with another plan."

"What plan?" asked Morgana.

"They can come with us," said Mira-Liana. "Frik is a shape-shifter. And we can enchant Mordred's pendant so he won't be recognized."

_They're going to protect us from Uther, Morgana, _said Mordred. _And we'll protect each other, I promise. Please, say you'll do it._

"You've got to trust us on this, Morgana," said Merlin.

Morgana sighed and looked at Frik and Mordred, who just nodded and then she said, "Alright, I'll do it. But promise me Frik and Mordred will be safe."

"We promise," said Merlin.

XXX

Parting from the Druids was harder than Morgana had thought it would be, as she was leaving behind a world where there was little fear and secrets and entering another where she would have to guard her secret with her life. True, she had her loved ones, but she was already anxious for the day when she would no longer need to hide herself from the world.

They arrived in Camelot shortly after that and were greeted by Uther, Gaius and Arthur.

"Morgana, you're back," said Uther. "How was your journey?"

"Wonderful," said Morgana. "Merlin and Mira-Liana made sure I got home safely."

"For which we're all grateful. Who are your companions?" asked Arthur, looking at Frik and Mordred.

"This is Lord Frik and his son, Mordred. They've come to stay in Camelot. Mordred wants to become an apprentice," said Morgana.

"If is no trouble for us to stay here, my lord," said Frik.

"No trouble at all," Uther said. "You are welcome here. A friend of Morgana's is a friend of Camelot's."

"Thank you," said Frik.

"And just whose apprentice do you wish to be, Mordred?" asked Gaius.

"Yours, if I may, sir," said Mordred. "I want to be a healer."

Gaius looked surprised, but smiled. "Then you may."

Mordred looked delighted, making everyone smile.

XXX

At the end of the day, Morgana thanked Merlin and Mira-Liana for their help yet again. With Frik and Mordred and the twins at her side, she knew she was going to be fine.

Merlin and Mira-Liana went to see Gaius that same night. Mordred was sleeping in their old room, having been studying and working with Gaius since his arrival.

"Gaius, are you in?" said Merlin.

"I'm right here," said Gaius. "What is it?"

"We wanted to apologize for what we said," said Mira-Liana. "We were angry and we should've known better than to say those things."

"Everything's fine, but if it hadn't been for Frik, it might not have been," said Merlin. "We're really sorry and we understand if you're angry."

"I was angry at first, but I'm not anymore," said Gaius. "You did what you thought was right—we all did. And I guess a part of me still sees you two as the young children who first came here all that time ago." 

They both smiled as they hugged him.

"And we always will be," said Mira-Liana.

"Thanks, for everything Gaius," said Merlin.

Gaius smiled.

XXX

Before Mira-Liana joined her husband in bed that night so they could sleep, she couldn't help noticing she was feeling a little dizzy and sick. It was probably nothing, but she made a mental note to ask Gaius if it continued.

"Ana, are you coming?" said Arthur.

"Yes, just a moment," said Mira-Liana. She sipped some water and hoped she hadn't caught anything bad. She slid into bed and snuggled up with Arthur.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she said. "I love you."

He gently kissed her. "I love you too."


	4. Lancelot and Guinevere

Lancelot and Guinevere

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Morgana was making a pilgrimage to visit her father's grave and Gwen and Mira-Liana had agreed to accompany her. They had a small escort of knights joining them and the women were saying good-bye to their men.

Merlin helped Gwen get on her horse and Morgana didn't let go of Frik's hand for quite a while. Arthur and Mira-Liana shared a kiss.

"Be safe," he murmured.

"I'll be okay," she said. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

With that, she got on the horse and rode off with Morgana and Gwen.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Merlin, when they'd gone. "They'll be back soon."

Arthur sighed. "I know, it's just that…well, call me overprotective, but ever since the Questing Beast incident, I get so afraid that something's going to happen to Ana whenever she leaves my sight for too long."

"Well, given what happened, I can't say I blame you." said Merlin. The Questing Beast had attacked and nearly killed Arthur. Merlin and Mira-Liana had dealt with Nimueh and nearly killed themselves trying to save Arthur. "Look, Arthur, feeling protective about your wife is natural. I feel the same way about Gwen."

"Yes, but Gwen didn't go off to sacrifice herself for your sake," said Arthur.

"I know, but I get concerned about Mir too. She's my sister, for heaven's sake. Besides, she can handle herself and contact me if anything goes wrong."

"True enough," he admitted. "I don't know, I just…I have this feeling that something's going to happen. And I don't know why."

"Maybe you're just missing her," said Merlin.

"Maybe."

XXX

The three woman rode down the path that would lead them to the grave of Morgana's father. It was a fairly nice day with the clear skies and the sun shining, and they seemed to enjoy themselves a little.

"So, Mira, how's life as a princess?" asked Gwen.

"It's fine," said Mira-Liana. "It's still a little strange, though."

"It'll feel like normal in time. You were always meant for this," said Morgana. Then she looked at Mira-Liana's face and frowned. "Mira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Mira-Liana, as she blinked a few times. "I'm just a little dizzy."

"Are you sure?" asked Gwen.

"Yes. Really, it's nothing."

They didn't have time to continue talking as they were attacked by bandits. Before Mira-Liana could use her magic, their knights were killed and they were pulled off their horses.

"Let go of me!" Mira-Liana yelled. "Kesina!" Her eyes glowed as her captor was thrown off her. "Morgana, Gwen, head for the path! Run!"

The three women ran for their lives, but moments later, they were at the sharp end of a sword and another bandit.

"I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward and he'll have your heads if anything happens to me," Morgana threatened.

"Oh don't worry I have no intentions in harming you…yet," he soothed. "You're much more valuable to me alive, my Lady Morgana. Now, follow me."

_Merlin, if you can hear me, please help us, _said Mira-Liana. _There's trouble. We need you_.

She didn't dare risk using anymore magic quite so soon if she wanted these bandits to tell Uther and get all three of them killed, so she, along with Morgana and Gwen, followed the bandit to a tent.

When they were alone, the three women made their plans to escape. Mira-Liana watched carefully until she saw the bandit come towards them. "Here he comes. Do you two know what you must do?"

They nodded.

"My ladies," he said. "I trust you are comfortable."

"I demand to know where you're taking us!" said Mira-Liana.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. "Get some rest. It's going to be a long journey."

"Wait," said Morgana. "I wish to make a request."

"And what request might that be?" he asked.

"Just turn around and close your eyes," said Morgana.

He rolled his eyes, but did as she asked.

"Rinza jieza kire!" said Mira-Liana.

The bandit was blasted into the camp and smoke filled the camp as the three women ran for their lives through the woods. They came to a path and Gwen ran past it.

"No, Gwen, this way!" Morgana yelled.

They kept running until Gwen tripped and fell to the ground and Mira-Liana's arm was wounded when an arrowed narrowly missed her.

"Both of you, come on. Put your arm around my shoulder," said Morgana.

"No, Morgana, we won't make it!" said Mira-Liana. "Listen, you go. I'll stay and help Gwen."

"I'm not leaving you two behind!" she protested.

"You have to! Morgana, please go. Get Merlin and Arthur! Go!" Gwen yelled.

Morgana looked torn, but ran for her life as Mira-Liana helped Gwen to stand and they were both taken back to the camp.

XXX

Merlin was looking over some scrolls when he felt a wave of fear and pain come from Mira-Liana and heard her cry in his mind. _Merlin, if you can hear me, please help us, _she said. _There's trouble. We need you_.

"Mir, Gwen," he whispered.

He bolted out of the room and ran into Arthur's chambers where the prince was writing. "Arthur, Morgana's party is in trouble," he said. "They need us."

Arthur jerked up. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

"Come with me," said Arthur.

"Where're we going?" asked Merlin.

"We need to inform my father and then find them." They entered the hall where Uther was. "Father, there's a problem. Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot, there is no sign of her or the others."

Uther looked concerned. "Send word to the outlying villages, I want every guard and every sentry looking for them," Uther ordered.

"I'll dispatch them immediately," said Arthur. "Merlin, get Frik and Mordred and meet me outside."

"Will do," said Merlin.

Half an hour later, Merlin, Mordred, Frik and some knights were out searching for the missing party. They eventually arrived at the path and saw the fallen men.

"Oh, heavens," said Merlin.

"Search for survivors!" said Arthur, as he examined a body. He picked up an arrow in disgust. "Mercian craftsman ship."

"Arthur, I've found something," said Frik. He held up a crumpled piece of paper. "It's a ransom note for Morgana. They've taken her hostage."

Both Merlin and Arthur's eyes widened in fear; before they darkened with anger.

"I found tracks!" said Mordred. "This way!"

They followed Mordred into a deep part of the woods. They were cautious and listened closely for anything. When there was a noise up ahead, Arthur grabbed his crossbow and was about to fire when Morgana appeared, looking frightened and shaking.

"Morgana!" said Frik, as he and Mordred embraced her. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"We were attacked," said Morgana. "We tried to escape, but Gwen and Mira got hurt. I didn't want to, but they told me to leave and get help. They're alive…for now. I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"You had no choice," said Arthur. "Don't blame yourself. We'll get them back, I promise."

"Frik, take Morgana back to the castle," said Merlin. "Take the knights with you and tell Uther and Gaius where we're going."

"Yes, of course," said Frik. "Should Mordred accompany you?"

"No, I don't want to put a child at risk," said Arthur.

_Emrys, tell him I'm coming with you_, said Mordred. _You and Emrysa saved my life. I must repay this debt. Besides, you might need me_.

Merlin sighed and relayed Mordred's message. Arthur looked annoyed, but then nodded. "Fine, you can come."

"Merlin, Arthur," said Morgana. "Bring them home."

"We will," Arthur promised.

XXX

Back in the woods, Mira-Liana and Gwen were at the bandits' camp. Their leader was beyond furious. "How could you let her escape! You bring me a servant and a sorceress! They're worthless to us!" 

Mira-Liana let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She was suddenly grateful she'd decided to wear a peasant's dress and use her magic. They didn't know she was the Princess of Camelot and maybe she could use that to her advantage.

She would've gladly used another spell, but she had to think of Gwen's safety and she was feeling too tired to use anymore magic after that last spell she'd used.

The leader handed Mira-Liana a dress. "Put that on," he ordered.

"What're you going to do with us?" Gwen asked.

"Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, your friend could be Uther Pendragon's ward. If you do not do this, then you will die where you stand."

"Fine," said Mira-Liana. "But if anything happens to me or my companion, I swear upon my soul, you will be cursed into oblivion."

She and Gwen went back into the tent and Gwen helped Mira-Liana change into the gown and dress her arm wound before Mira-Liana turned her attention to Gwen's ankle.

"It isn't much, but you should be able to walk on it now," said Mira-Liana, after using what little herbs and bandages she could find to mend the wound.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," said Gwen. "I'm more worried about you. I'm so sorry, Mira. This is my fault. If I hadn't been hurt—"

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Mira-Liana interrupted. "You did nothing wrong. The only ones who are to blame are Hengist and those pigs. We'll get out of this safely, I promise."

Gwen nodded. "Call Merlin. Tell him about this."

"I will," said Mira-Liana, as she held the frightened girl to her chest. _Merlin, can you hear me?  
_

_Mir? Thank heavens. Are you alright? Where are you?_

_We're both fine. But I have no idea where we are. The bandits are taking us to Hengist and making me pretend to be Morgana. They don't know I'm Arthur's wife. We can't escape. I'm too tired to use anymore magic right now._

_Don't worry. Arthur, Mordred and I are coming to get you. You'll be home soon, I promise. Just hang on._

_Thank you. I love you, Merlin._

_I love you too, Mir. _

Mira-Liana ceased the conversation at that point and tried to sleep.

XXX

After two days' hard journey, Mira-Liana and Gwen were brought into Hengist's castle. Both women felt like pigs to the slaughter as they came face-to-face with Hengist.

"Ah, Kendrick, I was beginning to think you failed me," said Hengist.

"May I present the Lady Morgana and her maid," Kendrick announced.

Mira-Liana glared at Hengist as he eyed her like she was something to eat. "You are as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana," he said.

"I demand you release me and my maid at once!" she commanded.

"As soon as Uther Pendragon pays the ransom," said Hengist. "In the meantime, you and your maid will be my guests."

"Guests," Mira-Liana scoffed. "Don't lie to me or flatter yourself. We're nothing more than prisoners."

"As you wish. Take them to the dudgeons."

The two women remained the dudgeon, holding each other for comfort until they were dragged out and forced to attend a feast with many drunks and other outlaws.

Hengist stood up. "Silence!" he said. "Our royal guest, Lady Morgana, has grown bored. She needs entertainment!"

Everyone cheered and yelled as a huge muscle-bound man entered the cage in the center of the room through a door in the wall.

"Bring on the challenger!" said Hengist.

Another door opened and a familiar man came through it. "Lancelot," Mira-Liana and Gwen whispered.

"Only one of you will escape from the cage alive," said Hengist. "Do you accept the challenge?"

Mira-Liana and Gwen cringed when Lancelot nodded. They could tell they weren't going to like this. The minute Lancelot nodded, the battle began. It was nerve wrecking to watch, it looked like Lancelot was loosing, until he managed to dislodge him.

Lancelot then had the upper hand and knocked him to the floor. But instead of delivering the killing blow, Lancelot let the man live. He then stepped out of the cage, weak and weary from the fight.

"What is your name?" asked Hengist, as he handed him some money.

"My name is Lancelot."

"You've proved yourself to be a skillful warrior. I believe you even impressed our royal guest, the Lady Morgana, and her maid."

Lancelot's eyes met Gwen and Mira-Liana's. There was a hint of surprise in his eyes before it disappeared as he bowed. "My lady," he said.

Hengist chuckled. "Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wildren."

To their horror, another door in the cage was opened and a giant rat-like beast came out and quickly devoured Lancelot's opponent. Mira-Liana, Gwen and Lancelot had not dared to look, not wanting to see such a thing, but they had been unable to block out the man's screams.

"Do you not find such a thing pleasing, my lady?" asked Hengist, noticing their discomfort.

"Never! Only a sick monster like you would find death entertaining!" Mira-Liana hissed.

Hengist just scoffed. "Suit yourself," he said. "Return them to the dudgeons."

Mira-Liana and Gwen were returned to their cell, but not before Mira-Liana called out to Lancelot with her mind.

_Help us, please._

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin, Arthur and Mordred were still riding out to Hengist's castle. Merlin and Arthur seemed to be running on adrenaline and hadn't slept or eaten since riding out. They finally stopped riding at midday for some rest and water when they came to a brook.

"Is Ana alright? Have you had any contact with her?" asked Arthur, as they refilled their water skins.

"I haven't spoken to her since yesterday," said Merlin. "But I think she's alright for now."

_Can't she just use magic to escape? _asked Mordred.

"No, she can't use magic, Mordred," said Merlin. "She's too tired. Whatever's wrong must really be drawing on her power."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"Mir's been a little sick lately," said Merlin. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No," said Arthur, annoyed. "How bad has it been?"

"She's just been ill in the mornings and having dizzy spells," said Merlin. "It only seemed to be short-lasting, so I thought it wasn't that bad."

"I hope so," said Arthur.

"Well, let's get going. Gwen and Mira-Liana's lives are at stake," said Merlin, as he got back on his horse.

Arthur smiled a little as he joined him. "I've never seen you like this. All this time and I've never seen you more worried."

"I can't help it," said Merlin. "Do you remember how you felt when Mir and I went to the Isle of the Blessed?" 

"I try not to," said Arthur, remembering the feelings of dread and worry he'd felt all that time ago. "Why?"

"Well, that's exactly how I'm feeling right now. If anything happens to Mir or Gwen, I'll never forgive myself," said Merlin.

_Emrysa and Gwen will not be lost, Emrys, _said Mordred. _I know it._

XXX

Mira-Liana and Gwen sat in their cell, holding each other close for comfort.

"Mira, Gwen," said Lancelot.

Mira-Liana and Gwen looked up and saw Lancelot's face on the other side of a grate.

"Lancelot," said Gwen.

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw you both," he said.

"I thought our minds were deceiving us," said Mira-Liana. "I've missed you, my friend. We all have, so much."

"And I have missed you and your family as well. I saw both of you get married. I wanted to speak to you, but I didn't think Uther had forgiven me for my deception, so I kept my distance and left my gifts behind."

"We understand. But I don't think you need to worry about Uther's anger towards you anymore," said Mira-Liana.

"It doesn't matter right now, anyway," said Lancelot. "What happened to you two? Why are you here in this place? Why isn't Merlin with you?"

"Merlin's back at Camelot. I was on a pilgrimage with Morgana to visit her father's grave when we were attacked. We tried to escape, but we got hurt and made Morgana go get help," said Gwen. "Arthur and Merlin are on their way, but we have no idea if they'll arrive in time."

"I would've used magic to get us out of here, but my head's hurting too much to focus right now," said Mira-Liana. "I can't work in here and if I use more magic, I'll expose myself." 

"Don't worry, I'll help you," said Lancelot. "Mira, if you're the Princess, why does Hengist think you're the Lady Morgana?"

"Not everyone knows who I am," said Mira-Liana. "I was in a peasant's dress before I changed into this. The ones who brought me here know I use magic and think I'm just a sorceress. Hengist thinks he's holding Morgana hostage, but he will know if Uther does not pay the ransom. Worse, if Uther found out his son married a witch, he'd have me, Merlin and Gwen killed regardless of what Arthur says. "

"Arthur knows your secret?" said Lancelot, surprised.

"Yes. If anything, he's gotten even more protective of me. He and Merlin are probably going mad right now looking for us."

He smiled. "I told everything would work out between the two of you, didn't I? Looks like I was right."

"You were," she said, returning the smile.

"Lancelot, what about you?" asked Gwen. "What're you doing here? Please, tell me you're not with Hengist's men."

"I'm not."

"Then what became of you after you left Camelot?" asked Gwen.

He sighed. "There are few opportunities for men like me, so I've been earning a living the only way that I can: with a sword in my hand. To fight. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist."

"I don't believe that of you," said Gwen, fiercely. "You were so full of hope."

"I was wrong. I was wrong about the world."

"I refuse to accept that," said Mira-Liana. "You are one of my dearest friends and you are a true Knight of Camelot."

"Thank you." He slipped his fingers in between the bars of the grate and held theirs. "I swear, no matter what it takes, you will be safe again and you will be with Arthur and Merlin."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

Lancelot smiled a little. "I've thought of you both often, my friends."

"And we've thought of you," said Gwen.

There was a noise that made them all freeze.

"Someone's coming. Go. Go, quickly!" Mira-Liana hissed.

Lancelot disappeared just as Hengist came in. Both women stood up and their eyes were cold and hard.

"I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay the ransom," said Hengist. "I was told he was very fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he's left you here to die?"

"How can I know the King's mind when I'm trapped here in your stinking cell?" Mira-Liana snapped.

Hengist laughed menacingly and then growled, "If I do not hear from Uther by tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last thing you ever see!" He left and slammed the door shut.

_Merlin, please hurry, _Mira-Liana cried.

XXX

The next morning, Mira-Liana was taken from the cell and shoved into the cage with Hengist. "MORGANA," he shouted. "I keep asking myself, 'Why doesn't Uther pay the ransom?' He's a rich man, so why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a long and painful death?"

"I don't know why he doesn't pay!" Mira-Liana shouted. "Honestly, I don't know!"

She tried not to cringe when Hengist felt her hand and glared. "Take her back to the cell!"

Mira-Liana was shoved back in as Gwen caught her and held her.

"Mira, are you alright?" she asked.

Mira-Liana shook her head as tears trickled down her face. "No, I'm not. They're getting more suspicious, Gwen. Sooner or later, they'll know the truth." She wiped her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this upset." 

"Hush," said Gwen, as she hugged her. "Merlin and Arthur are coming. We'll be alright."

Mira-Liana nodded and returned the embrace for the next several hours as they waited for some small sign of rescue.

The door rattled, making them both look up, but then Lancelt burst in and held out his hands. "Come with me. We haven't a moment to lose." 

Mira-Liana and Gwen took hands and they ran through the underground corridors until they came to a stop and another tunnel.

"Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls," said Lancelot.

"We're not leaving you," said Mira-Liana.

"You must."

"We won't leave you here to die!" said Gwen.

"I would die a hundred time over for you both. You are my sisters in every way except for blood and I will not let you perish," said Lancelot.

The two women looked torn, but hugged him tight.

"Good-bye…my brother," said Mira-Liana.

"We will never forget you," said Gwen.

"Nor I you. Now go. Go! Don't stop running until you're well away from here."

Mira-Liana and Gwen nodded and grabbed each other's hands as they ran through the tunnel.

XXX

Outside the castle, Merlin, Arthur and Mordred had finally arrived.

"We can't risk a frontal attack. We'll have to climb the wall," said Arthur. "Merlin, we're going to need some magical help."

"Consider it done," said Merlin. "Spedi vinta."

With Merlin's spell, they were able to climb the wall quickly and with ease. Then they snuck in through a window and were behind two guards playing a card game.

"Who wants to do the honors?" asked Arthur.

"I'll do it," Mordred whispered.

He stepped behind them and yelled so loudly it caused both guards to be knocked into the wall and go unconscious.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged shocked looks.

"Well, remind me never to make Mordred angry," said Arthur, as they slipped into the guards' clothing.

"Well done, Mordred," said Merlin.

Mordred smiled.

XXX

Lancelot had been captured by Hengist's men and was in the cage, being mocked and jeered at.

"Before you die, I can imagine you the most unimaginable pain," Hengist hissed.

"You can do what you will with me," said Lancelot. "I do not care. You can do no harm to Mira-Liana and Guinevere."

"Oh, Mira-Liana and Guinevere?" said Hengist, mockingly. "Are those their names? A weak sorceress and a servant girl! And you really believe they're worth dying for?"

"They're my friends. They're like family to me," said Lancelot. "They are worth more to me than you will ever understand."

The men just laughed and jeered as Mira-Liana and Gwen were tossed into the cage, having been caught and bound by some of the guards.

"Did you really think they escaped? No. You failed them and that must hurt more than I will ever understand," Hengist mocked. He turned to the crowd. "What do you think? Should I let them live or kill them?"

"Kill them!" they yelled.

"So be it," said Hengist. "Release the Wildren!"

Mira-Liana suddenly felt her power increase and smiled. Merlin was here. There was the sound of a boy yelling and all the men in the room went flying as Merlin's eyes glowed and then they leapt into the cage. Arthur broke their bonds and tossed Lancelot a weapon.

"What're you doing here, Lancelot?" asked Arthur, as they fought the Wildren.

"I came to save Mira and Gwen, same as you," said Lancelot.

"Nice of you," said Arthur.

"Look out!" Mira-Liana shouted, as Hengist nearly hit them with a crossbow. Her eyes glowed and the chandelier fell, causing Hengist to drop his weapon, only to come after them with a sword.

"We need to get out of here!" said Gwen. "We need to use the tunnel! It's our only chance!"

They all ran into the tunnel and then Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and said a spell that sealed the cage shut and left Hengist to the mercy of the Wildren. They then ran to the end of the tunnel and came upon a grate.

"It's good to see you again, Arthur," said Lancelot. "Where're your knights?" 

"It's just us," said Arthur. "We didn't have time to get more help and we didn't dare risk exposure of Ana and Merlin's magic. Merlin, Ana, could you—?"

"With pleasure," said Mira-Liana, as she joined hands with Merlin and with a spell, blasted the grate away, allowing them to make their way out of the castle where horses were waiting for them. It was only when they were at the little camp they'd set up that they began to relax.

Mordred was tending to the horses while the others talked. Merlin and Mira-Liana hugged each other.

_I'm so glad you're alright, Mir. What would I have done if anything happened to you? _he asked.

_It doesn't matter now, _she said. _We're safe. It's over. That's all that really matters. _

Merlin smiled a little, but then turned to Gwen, who'd fallen asleep, but awoke when he touched her. She immediately held him tightly in her arms and began crying out of relief as he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ears.

"I knew you'd come for me," she whispered.

"I'll always come for you. I love you," said Merlin. "Everything's alright. I'm here now." He let go and then kissed her soundly before turning to Lancelot. "Thank you, for helping us."

"It was my pleasure," said Lancelot. "I'm just glad things worked out and you still have each other."

On the other side of camp, Arthur was holding Mira-Liana tightly in his arms.

"'I'll be okay' she said. 'Don't worry' she said. 'Everything will be fine' she said. That is the _last_ time I _ever _listen to you when you tell me not to worry, do you hear me?" said Arthur. "One of these days, you are going to stop scaring me to death like that."

"I know," said Mira-Liana. "I'm sorry I worried you."

He sighed. "At least you're safe. When we get back, I want Gaius to look you over just to make sure you're in good health. Alright?" 

She nodded and then he held her again.

_Emrysa? _said Mordred, as he got her attention. _What will happen to Lancelot? Isn't he supposed to be a Knight of Camelot?_

_Yes, he is, _said Mira-Liana. Aloud she said, "Arthur, I think Lancelot's ready to come back to Camelot, don't you?"

"I couldn't agree more," said Arthur. "Lancelot!"

"Yes, Arthur?" said Lancelot.

"You've done Camelot a great service and seeing as how you've already proved your worth; I'll talk with my father and see that your knighthood is restored. Will you accept this?"

Lancelot smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will."

They returned to Camelot a short while later. Their return caused immense relief among the people of Camelot and the Royal Family. Uther was greatly pleased by their safe return, but it was Gaius who was practically on the verge of tears when Mira-Liana and Merlin came into his chambers.

"Mira, thank the heavens you're alright!" he said, as he embraced her. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"Never," she said. "If I left, who'd make sure you and Merlin kept things together?"

Gaius chuckled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually," said Mira-Liana. "I haven't been feeling well lately. Could you look me over?"

"Certainly."

XXX

Arthur persuaded Uther to restore Lancelot's knighthood and this caused a great deal of happiness for many. Lancelot was pleased to have his dream fulfilled and Arthur was glad he had someone so trustworthy to work with him.

Merlin and Gwen were given two days off to recover both mentally and physically from Hengist. And Merlin was barely letting Gwen out of his sight. Mordred was excited by the adventure he'd gone on and told Morgana and Frik what had happened—minus the part about Wildren—and was happy when they said they were proud of him.

That same night, Mira-Liana lay on her bed, waiting for Arthur to return from his business with Uther. She was still wondering how he was going to take her news of her condition. She hadn't told anyone else, having wanted Arthur to be the first to know.

Eventually, Arthur came in and sank into bed, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Did you see Gaius?" he asked. "Did he look you over?"

"Yes, he did," said Mira-Liana.

"And?" he prompted. "What did he say?"

"He said I'm fine. And he also said that I'm also…"

"You're also what?"

"You're what?"

"Arthur, I-I'm going to have a baby in six months."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped. "Are-are you serious?" 

Mira-Liana nodded.

Arthur then let out a cry of joy as he kissed her. "This is wonderful news," he said, when they broke apart. He placed his hand on her stomach. "This is unbelievable. There's a baby growing in there. A child, _our _child."

"Yeah," said Mira-Liana. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

"And you'll be a perfect mother," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana nodded. She was glad he was taking this so well. It made her happy to know that he was looking forward to being a father and she couldn't have chosen anyone better to be the father of her child than Arthur.

She, herself, was filled with fear and happiness. She already loved this child more than she could say. She was happy about having her own child with Arthur and looking forward to being a mother, but she was afraid of what would happen to her and her child and what would happen if Uther found out that her child might possess magic. But she pushed that fear aside as she placed her hands on Arthur's.

"It's our own little miracle," she said. "And it's another adventure."

"The greatest one of all," said Arthur, smiling.

Mira-Liana smiled back and kissed him once more before they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Beauty and the Beast Part One

Beauty and the Beast Part One

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It had been two months since Gwen and Mira-Liana were rescued from Hengist and the revelation that Mira-Liana was going to have a baby.

In those two months, everyone in Camelot had been giving them wishes of congratulations, Morgana and Gwen were looking forward to being aunts, Merlin was proud and protective as a brother should, Mordred and Frik were pleased, and Uther and Gaius were happy for the young couple.

Arthur had taken every precaution to make sure nothing happened to Mira-Liana or their unborn child. His concern was both touching and irritating as Mira-Liana carried out both her magical and royal duties, as he fussing over her like she was something fragile. To keep him from driving them both mad, Mira-Liana had promised to keep her involvement in the dangers to a minimum.

Thankfully, this was not one of those "fussing" days and nor had there been any trouble for quite some time. At that moment, husband and wife were sitting together talking about names for possible names for the baby when Mira-Liana suddenly let out a gasp and her hands flew to her stomach.

"What is it? Are you alright?" asked Arthur, looking worried.

Mira-Liana nodded and smiled. "I think the baby just kicked."

"Can I—?"

She nodded and placed his hand on her swollen stomach and then the baby kicked again, making them both smile as he wrapped his arms around her and covered her hands with his own.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Even though the Great Dragon had foretold the continuation of Arthur's line through Mira-Liana, neither of them had ever fully expected to have a child so early in their marriage. But nonetheless, they were happy and excited about the future that lay ahead for them.

There was a knock on the door and Gwen came in. "Sorry to bother you, but the King wants to see you. Apparently, there's someone here."

"Tell him we'll be right down," said Arthur.

Gwen nodded and left the room as Arthur helped Mira-Liana to stand and walked with her down to the hall where a beautiful redheaded woman and strange-looking man entered.

Mira-Liana was surprised when she saw the look on Uther's face as he said, "Lady Katrina, can it really be you?"

She nodded as she bowed. "I can hardly believe it myself."

"We heard about the tidings in the North, and heard the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders," said Uther.

"All that you heard was true and worse, my lord," said Lady Katrina.

"Your father, the King?" said Uther, looking horrified.

"Gone, sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. We could not endure. I would not have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas. And we have made it this far," said Lady Katrina as she nearly fainted into Uther's arms. "Forgive me, my lord. I fear my sufferings have taken their toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, Lady Katrina," said Uther. "I would be honored to help in any way that I possibly can."

"A bed for the night, that's all I ask," she begged.

"Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests, it's the least we can do," said Uther.

"Thank you," she said.

_Okay, who is this and what have they done with Uther? _asked Merlin. _He's never _

_I agree, _said Mira-Liana. Aloud she said, "Perhaps Arthur and I could show Lady Katrina and Jonas to one of the guest rooms, sire?"

"Yes, of course. That would do nicely," said Uther.

"Follow us," said Arthur.

They led Lady Katrina and Jonas to one of the guest rooms.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not really what you're used to," said Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names," said Lady Katrina.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon and this is my wife, Mira-Liana." 

"Well, Arthur and Mira-Liana," said Lady Katrina. "Considering Jonas and I spent the night in a cave, this will do very nicely."

"If there's anything you need, just ask and the servants will attend to you," said Mira-Liana.

"My mistress and I can't be more grateful for the kindness that you have showed us," said Jonas.

"You're-Welcome," said Arthur. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Good-day," said Mira-Liana, as they left the room.

XXX

That night, Uther held a dinner with Lady Katrina, Arthur, Mira-Liana, and Morgana. Everyone seemed quite surprised at how taken Uther was with Lady Katrina. They couldn't recall a time whenever he'd ever acted like a young man with a little crush.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lady Katrina?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Very much, thank you," said Lady Katrina. "This is all wonderful."

"It's an honor," said Uther. "The Houses of Pendragon and Tregor have been allies for long as anyone can remember."

"My father spoke of you often, my lord," said Lady Katrina.

"And I will remember him always," said Uther.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him," said Arthur.

"I'm sorry too," said Lady Katrina, as she pushed aside her food. "The House of Tregor is no more."

"No, Katrina, it lives on in you," said Uther.

"I only wish that were true," said Lady Katrina.

"It is my Lady, your courage, your modesty and you are as you always were. Ever since you were a child," said Uther.

"Oh I fear I am much changed since then, my lord," said Lady Katrina.

"Yes, it's true," said Uther. "You are far more beautiful now."

_Good heavens, is it me or is your father actually flirting? _asked Mira-Liana. She'd worked out a spell that allowed her to talk to Arthur with her mind as well.

_It's not just you, _said Arthur. _I've never seen him like this before in my life. _

_Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's happy, but it's a bit strange seeing him so…un Uther-like_.

_I have to agree with you. Do you want to go? _

_Yes, please. _

Arthur yawned and said, "I'm sorry. It's been a long day of training and I should get my wife to bed. If you'll excuse us."

"Yes, of course," said Lady Katrina.

"I should be retiring too," said Morgana. "Excuse me."

"I'll see you all in the morning," said Uther. "Sweet dreams."

XXX

Back in Gaius's chambers, everyone was having a little talk about Lady Katrina as Gaius did a little examination of Mira-Liana and prepared a tonic.

"Did you see how taken Uther was with her?" asked Morgana.

"I've never seen him like that with anyone," said Gwen. "It's kind of nice."

_I don't like her very much or Jonas_, said Mordred, as he hung up some herbs. _They're too strange._

"In what way are they strange, Mordred?" asked Merlin.

"Well, most of Uther's guests don't treat anyone below their station politely, but she did," said Frik. "And so did her servant, even though they've been through quite a lot in the past few days."

"Well, Lady Katrina's always been gracious," said Gaius.

"You knew her before?" said Arthur.

"It was many years ago," said Gaius. "I doubt she would remember." He filled a bottle with a purple liquid and sealed it tightly. "Mordred, could you a little job for me?"

_Yes, sir. What is it? _asked Mordred.

"Take this to the Lady Katrina with my compliments," said Gaius. "She'll know what it is."

_Alright, _said Mordred. He took the medicine bottle and then left the room.

"So, Gaius, how are they?" asked Arthur, referring to Mira-Liana and their baby.

"Both of them are fine, Arthur," said Gaius.

"The baby seems to be strong too," said Mira-Liana, as she rubbed her stomach. "It kicked again."

Everyone smiled, but the Mordred returned with the unopened medicine bottle, which he placed on Gaius's desk. _She didn't ask for the medicine. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it._

"Interesting," said Gaius.

"If you say so," said Merlin. "Why did you send the tonic, if she didn't need it?" 

"When I treated Lady Katrina as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Katrina had a rare bone disorder that affected her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long day's ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

"But she was walking just fine," said Gwen.

"So, I noticed," said Gaius.

"So, the tonic was some kind of test?" said Morgana.

"Indeed," said Gaius. "Now I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Katrina is really the Lady Katrina at all."

"Well, we can't do anything tonight," said Arthur. "If this woman is an imposter, we're going to need solid evidence that my father can't refuse." 

"In the meantime, I suggest we all get some rest," said Frik. "I will investigate Katrina's room in the morning and see what I can dig up."

XXX

The next morning, Frik reported what he'd discovered. He'd disguised himself as a servant and had snuck into the Lady Katrina's room.

"When I entered the Lady's room, I couldn't help noticing that the bed wasn't slept in and there was this foul smell in the air," he said.

"That's strange," said Merlin. "Did you find anything else?"

"Indeed I did," said Frik. "Jonas seemed to appear from nowhere just as I was leaving and when he turned around, I could've sworn I saw a green forked tail."

"A tail?" said Mira-Liana. "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know," said Frik.

"But we do know this," said Gaius. "Whoever these people are, we must keep a very close watch on them."

"I'd better tell Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin, come with me."

Merlin nodded and they went out into the courtyard just as Uther and Lady Katrina were riding back in from their morning outing.

Arthur was also there, watching his father and Lady Katrina act like a pair of young lovers. "Honestly," he said. "Have you ever seen anything like it? Whatever she is, she seems to have won my father over very quickly."

"I'll say," said Merlin. "Listen, Frik found a few things."

"What did he find?" asked Arthur.

"Her bed wasn't slept in, there was some strange smell and her servant seemed to have a tail," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur's eyes widened. "A tail?" he repeated. "So, what does that make them? What are they?"

"We don't know, but we intend to find out," said Merlin.

"And before you ask, yes, I promise I will keep my distance from the danger unless Merlin _absolutely _needs my help," said Mira-Liana, as Arthur opened his mouth to speak. "Relax. I won't endanger the baby."

"I know," said Arthur. "I'm sorry. I can't help worrying about you."

"I know. It's fine," said Mira-Liana, as she kissed his cheek.

XXX

The minute Gaius had a chance, he spoke with Uther.

"Good-evening, Sire," said Gaius.

"A very good-evening to you, Gaius," said Uther cheerfully.

"I see you're in very high spirits." 

"I am. I am."

"Katrina seems to have struck a chord with you."

"She is a remarkable woman."

"I seem to remember that I treated her as a child. She has such courage in the face of her condition."

"Condition?" he repeated. "What're you talking about?" 

"Oh, I thought you knew, Sire. I diagnosed Katrina with an incurable bone disease," said Gaius.

"Evidently you were mistaken. There's nothing wrong with her now."

"It _has _been a miraculous recovery, I must say."

"I'm sorry, Gaius, what are you suggesting?" asked Uther.

"I'm not 'suggesting' anything, Sire. It's just a little strange, that's all."

"The only thing I find strange is that you won't admit that you were wrong."

"Sire! This is not about me. It's about the Lady Katrina," said Gaius.

"The Lady Katrina is our honored guest and you will treat her with the respect she deserves," said Uther, sternly, before walking away.

XXX

But Gaius's words did have some effect on Uther, as he couldn't seem to forget them as he and Lady Katrina talked by the fireplace. When she asked what was bothering him, he inquired about her disease and how she no longer needed any medicine.

Lady Katrina seemed a bit bothered by this, but admitted that she suffered from the sickness but Gaius was mistaken in believing her disease was incurable. This seemed to satisfy Uther for the moment and things were fine for the moment, but when Lady Katrina tried to get closer, Uther refused to even try a relationship as he was still grieving over the loss of Igraine.

Despite the polite apologies and the seemingly lack of awkwardness or anger, Lady Katrina was in a rage when she left the room and stormed down the halls, not noticing that she was being followed by Frik, Merlin and Mordred.

They noticed she'd disappeared into some of the animal pens and since they didn't want to be discovered, they went up to Arthur's room where Mira-Liana and Arthur were waiting, and enchanted a mirror that floated to the ground and reflected Lady Katrina's true form in it.

"I don't believe this," said Arthur. "My father's fallen for a _troll?_"

"That's disgusting," said Mira-Liana, as her nose wrinkled.

_I knew something was wrong with her, _said Mordred.

"We've got to tell Gaius," said Merlin. "Frik, go and get him."

"At once," said Frik.

Within moment, Gaius was in the room and he looked worried. "Is it true? Lady Katrina is a troll?"

"I'm sorry to say that it's true," said Arthur.

"This isn't good," said Gaius. "Trolls are seldom seen. They despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk and hide in their nests, feasting on rotten filth."

"And Jonas? Is he a troll too?" asked Mira-Liana.

"There's no telling what manner of creature he is," said Gaius.

"But this doesn't make any sense," said Merlin. "If trolls like to lurk in the dark so much, what's this one doing in Camelot?"

"Trolls are greedy," Frik explained. "Lady Katrina and the rest of her kind all lust after wealth and power."

_And this troll wants Uther's wealth and power_, said Mordred.

"We've reached the point of no return," said Gaius. "Uther has to be told."

"You're going to tell my father that his new lady friend's a troll?" said Arthur.

"That's _exactly _what I'm going to do," said Gaius.

"Good luck," said Merlin.

XXX

The following morning, Gaius carefully approached Uther, who was watching Lady Katrina from the window.

"Sire."

"Gaius."

"My lord, I've served you for many years now. I'd like to think that in my humble capacity, I've advised you to the best of my ability. And that my advice has proven to be of value to you."

"Yes, this is true."

"So, I must advise you that the Lady Katrina is not all that she seems to be."

"Oh?" said Uther. "And tell me, Gaius, who is she?"

"I believe her to be…a troll."

"Excuse me?"

"Some trolls have the power to take any shape they please and this one has chosen a shape that pleases you. You are besotted my lord. This creature has you in its power."

"Gaius, this is ridiculous."

"Sire, her entire family is wiped out but she alone escapes. She has an incurable disease but makes a miraculous recovery."

"That is nothing but idle gossip," said Uther, dismissively.

"And is it idle gossip that she does not eat her food?" said Gaius. "No, she feeds off rotten food like any other troll!"

"Enough!" said Uther. "This attack is unwarranted and malicious."

"Sire, her servant is not human! He has a _tail!_" Gaius protested.

"I said enough!" said Uther, sternly.

"Sire, please, I just advise you not to do anything rash."

"And I advise _you _to hold your tongue, Physician, or I will indeed do something rash," said Uther, coldly.

XXX

Gaius went back to his chambers where the others were waiting. He immediately held up his hands before anyone spoke. "Please, no one say 'I told you so.'"

"We won't," said Mira-Liana.

"Uther didn't take it very well," said Gaius. "He refused to listen."

"I can't say I'm surprised," said Merlin. "Magical love tends to blind people to the truth."

"True enough," said Gaius. "But I know him. He's a grown man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will."

"Let's hope you're right," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

But trouble followed. Merlin and the others did not know that they had been watched by Jonas the previous night and Jonas had altered his mistress that they were on to her. Katrina decided that they had to be quicker in their plans and enchanted an amulet that would make Uther bend to her will.

When she was enjoying a meal with Uther, they spoke of their relationship. Uther wished to wait a while so they wouldn't rush into things or cause the public to react badly and Katrina seemed to agree, but then she gave him the amulet, claiming it was a family heirloom that he simply had to take. Once it was on Uther's neck, he was passionately in love with Katrina and fully obedient to her.

Worse still, Uther asked Lady Katrina to stay indefinitely and told this to Gaius and considered Gaius's previous accusations to be of no importance and false.

XXX

"It's no good," said Gaius, as he spoke with Arthur, Mira-Liana, Merlin, Mordred and Frik. "I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, but he won't listen. To him, she's a charming, beautiful woman."

"Yeah, with the body of a tree trunk," said Arthur. "What're we going to do? My father's in love with a troll and she's done something to him." 

"But we only know that because we saw it," said Gaius.

"So, what do we do?" asked Mordred.

"We must open Uther's eyes and show her what she really is."

"Using magic?" said Merlin.

"It's the only way we can reveal Katrina's true form," said Gaius.

"Wait, hold a second, you're telling me that Merlin and Ana need to use magic in front of my father?" said Arthur.

"Maybe not Mira-Liana, but yes," said Gaius.

"Uther would connect the dots and we'd never get away with it," said Mira-Liana.

"I know and I'm sorry. I know how dangerous this is," said Gaius. "But we cannot allow Katrina to gain control over Uther. Think of what the consequences might be."

"True enough," said Merlin. "But there's one problem. Mir and I know nothing about troll magic."

"And mine and Mordred's knowledge is extremely small," said Frik.

Gaius handed him two books. "Then we have work to do."

"Ana, I don't want you near Katrina. Exposure of your magic is one thing, putting you and the baby in danger is another," said Arthur.

"I know. Which is why I won't be near Katrina when it happens," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin and I have come up with a way to join together and combine our powers even if we're apart."

"Alright," said Arthur. "Now, let's get to work."

For the next several hours, they studied until Merlin found something. "Here, look, it's the Spell of Revelation, to bewitch something so the true nature will be revealed."

"But this only applies to inanimate objects, Master Merlin, not living beings," said Frik.

"It's all we've got," said Mira-Liana. "Besides, the principle's the same. We have to try it."

"Very well, but choose your moment carefully," said Gaius. "Trolls are very vicious."

There was a knock on the door and Gwen came in. "Uther's got an announcement to make. He wants everyone in the hall."

"We'll be there in a moment," said Arthur. "Tell him Ana is ill and will not be attending."

"Yes, of course," said Gwen.

"Be careful," said Mira-Liana.

"We will, I promise," said Arthur. "Frik, Mordred, stay with her."

"We will," said Mordred.

XXX

Everyone gathered in the hall where Uther was with Lady Katrina and smiling broadly. Mira-Liana watched everything through an enchanted mirror.

"Thank you all for coming," Uther greeted. "You're no doubt wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light and love."

Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows.

"It's my greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Pendragon and Tregor are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am going to marry the Lady Katrina of Tregor. I am to marry Lady Katrina tomorrow!"

Those who knew the truth about Katrina were horrified by this information.

Mira-Liana closed her eyes as she reached out to Merlin through her mind and together they whispered the incantation for the Spell of Revelation.

They did this many times and although the spell seemed to take some effect, Katrina's power seemed overpower it and she did not change.

They all came back to Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius, I'm sorry. We tried," said Merlin.

"We tried our hardest," said Mira-Liana.

"I know you did," said Gaius. "It's not your fault."

"The Spell of Revelation is powerful magic," said Frik. "And anyone with eyes could see that she could feel the spell's work."

"Her magic must be strong to resist the two of you combined," said Gaius.

"How is that possible?" asked Mordred.

"Magic works in mysterious ways and it cannot be explained," said Mira-Liana.

"That's all very well, but we're still in the same position as before," said Arthur. "If we can't break the enchantment, what do we do?"

"We'll figure something out. We always do," said Merlin. "We've been in worse cases than this."

XXX

Later that day, Merlin and Mira-Liana were taking a walk and heard the sound of someone sobbing. They looked and saw that it was Jonas.

"Oh, Master Merlin, Princess Mira-Liana, I'm sorry," he said, when he saw them.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Merlin.

"I'm a slave, a prisoner," he sobbed.

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged suspicious looks. Lady Katrina and Jonas always seemed to get along perfectly. This didn't seem right.

"My mistress is not what she seems, but the two of you know as much," he said.

"Go on, we're listening," said Merlin.

"She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains. She hurts me. Her magic, I can't escape it. It twists my mind, as she is twisting the mind of your king."

"And why are you telling us this?" asked Mira-Liana, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Because I can help you," said Jonas.

"How?" asked Merlin.

"Below under the castle, where she sleeps. She keeps her potions there. Every night she must take her potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from here, she must remain as a beast. And then your king would not be so keen, I think."

"Tell us, Jonas," said Mira-Liana, her voice dangerously calm. "Why should we believe any of this?"

"You must do as you see fit, Princess," said Jonas. "But if my mistress is not stopped, by morning she will be Queen."

Jonas then disappeared down the hall before they speak further.

_How did he know it was both us using the magic? _Mira-Liana asked.

_I don't know, _Merlin admitted. _Maybe he sensed the connection._

_Do you really trust him? _

_Of course, I don't. But I'm at least going to look. I'll sneak down there tonight. You stay in your chambers with Frik and Mordred. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby._

_Alright, _said Mira-Liana. _But promise me you'll call if you need help. _

_I will, I promise._

XXX

That night, Merlin snuck down beneath the castle where Lady Katrina slept. He immediately began looking for any sign of the potions Jonas had spoken of.

"You won't find anything in there," said Lady Katrina, startling him. "You and your sister may possess some magic, but it's no match for mine."

Merlin ran after her, but she used a spell to create a barrier and trapped him inside.

He tried several times to break the barrier so he could get free, but to no avail.

XXX

Meanwhile, Lady Katrina and Uther's wedding was well underway. The hall was prepared for the ceremony, the guests had arrived and Uther was awaiting his bride, who was already walking down the aisle.

Mira-Liana was pacing in her room with Frik and Mordred guarding her. She was trying to keep calm for both her sake and the baby's, but she was worried about Merlin. Finally, she heard his call.

_Mir, I'm trapped! I can't get free!_

_Hang on, I'm sending some help, _said Mira-Liana. "Frik, go to Merlin. He needs help. I'll channel my magic through you. Go!"

"At once, my lady," said Frik. "Mordred, stay with Mira-Liana."

Mordred nodded and sat beside Mira-Liana on the bed as she sat down. She closed her eyes and focused on her power and with her help, Frik was able to help Merlin get free.

XXX

Merlin and Frik ran as fast as they could to stop the ceremony. They were nearly there, but unfortunately, they ran into Jonas.

"Master Merlin, Lord Frik," he breathed. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Step aside Jonas," Merlin hissed.

"The King's wedding is by invitation only," said Jonas.

"He said get out of our way, you vile little beast!" said Frik.

They tried to shove past him, but Jonas grabbed them. "I regret to say that the two of you are not invited," he hissed, as he shoved them to the ground.

Merlin and Frik got up, each predicting the other's move. When Merlin and Frik tried to run for it, Jonas knocked Merlin back and tripped Frik before sending him flying into the wall.

Jonas grabbed Merlin and lifted him off his feet. "Leave my mistress alone!" he snarled, shaking Merlin.

Merlin glared and kicked Jonas off him. They both flew back painfully before Merlin got up and used a spell to send Jonas flying into a small pillar that had a jar on top of it that fell and knocked out Jonas.

Feeling satisfied, Merlin helped Frik to stand before they continued their run.

But they entered the hall too late. The bride and groom were kissing. They failed to stop Uther and Katrina from marrying. Camelot was doomed.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Beauty and the Beast Part Two

Beauty and the Beast Part Two

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

There was trouble in Camelot. Uther was still under Lady Katrina's power and was obeying her every whim. The night of their wedding, Lady Katrina told Uther that her family's Royal Seal was missing and that Merlin and Mira-Liana had stolen it.

Outraged, Uther ordered a search for the twins and demanded they be arrested the minute they were found. Arthur, of course, was in charge of the search but deliberately misled the guards and knights and then ran to warn his wife and brother-in-law.

He burst into his and Mira-Liana's room, where they were waiting. "Merlin, Ana, you need to get out of here. My father's ordered me to arrest you."

"What? Why?" said Mira-Liana.

"That troll's accused you two of taking the Royal Seal," he said. "I don't have time to explain. But I am not losing my family. Get out of here before they find you! Frik, go with them! Keep them safe!"

"I will," said Frik. "You have my word."

Mira-Liana kissed Arthur. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Arthur. "Now, go. Go!"

The three of them fled from the room and disappeared.

XXX

When the search proved fruitless, Arthur reported to Uther. "There's been no sign of them anywhere. I fear they may have already slipped through our net," he said.

"You seem very quick to give up the chase," said Lady Katrina.

"That is because I know my family is long gone," said Arthur.

"How can you be so certain?" said Uther.

"Well, despite what some may think, Merlin and Mira-Liana are very clever. They must've gotten wind that we were after them and left," said Arthur.

"Outwitting your army in the process," said Lady Katrina.

"It appears so," said Arthur.

"I thought your men aspired to the same standards of my father, didn't you?" said Lady Katrina.

"When I lead the army, they did," said Uther.

"We don't even know if they're still in Camelot," said Arthur. "They could be anywhere."

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?" said Lady Katrina, glaring at him.

"No, I'm not," said Arthur. "It's just that I believe our resources may be—"

"Enough!" said Uther. "I've heard enough of your excuses. We both have. I want those two found."

"Of course," Arthur lied. "Sire, my lady."

_Merlin, Ana, wherever you are, please be safe_, he thought.

XXX

Under Uther's order, the search continued. With Lancelot and Mordred's help, the guards found two small scraps of clothing and recently put out fire. They'd found a bit of Merlin's shirt and a piece of one Mira-Liana's skirts, making them think the twins were headed for the Northern border.

Lancelot met with Gaius in the marketplace. "It worked," he said. "They think Merlin and Mira-Liana's trail leads up to the Northern border."

"The guards won't find them now," said Mordred.

"Good," said Gaius. "You've done an excellent job, both of you."

XXX

In fact, Merlin and Mira-Liana hadn't left Camelot at all. Frik had managed to use a spell to conceal them both in Gaius's chambers.

Gaius entered his chambers and gently tapped on three barrels that turned into Merlin, Mira-Liana and Frik.

"Well, that was lovely," said Merlin, as he stretched. "How did you do that, Frik?"

"When one learns how to disguise oneself, one can learn to disguise others, Master Merlin," said Frik.

"Let's just be glad it worked," said Mira-Liana, as she stroked her stomach. "Did they pick up the trail?"

"Yes, but it won't fool them for long," said Gaius. "I thought it best if Arthur didn't know where you were just yet. Katrina already suspects him of having a part in your escape."

"Then we shouldn't tell him just yet," said Mira-Liana. "He's already worried sick. I don't want him to worry even more."

"Well, then I'd better get to work," said Merlin, as he was about to leave. "Frik, stay with Mir." 

"Merlin!" said Mira-Liana, before he left. "Please be careful. The guards are still searching for us."

"I will, I promise," he said.

XXX

Merlin followed Lady Katrina. He watched as she complained about how much she hated being human wanted to undo her disguise.

But Janos insisted she be patient by reminding her of all the riches and power she would possess if she continued the ruse and became the Queen of Camelot.

Lady Katrina grunted that he had a point and with some reluctance, quickly drank her potion before heading out of the room, causing Merlin to hide.

_The potions. That's it! _he thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur was in another meeting with Uther and Lady Katrina.

"There's something important we wish you to address," said Uther. "or too long the people have had it easy. They have grown fat and indulgent."

"How so?" Arthur asked, confused.

"We provide peace, protection and food. We get little in return."

"Most of our people are poor, they survive on the few crops that they manage to grow," said Arthur.

"That is what they have us believe," said Lady Katrina.

"That's what I see everyday," said Arthur, angrily.

"We are introducing a new tax," Uther announced.

"The people must pay for the sanctuary that Camelot provides," said Lady Katrina.

"You can't. The majority can barely get by as it is!" Arthur protested

"People who refuse to pay will be arrested and are to be publicly flogged," said Uther.

"We have lived this way for years, you've never suggested anything like this before," said Arthur.

"Maybe not to you, but the King confided in me, that he has been considering this for sometime. Haven't you?" Lady Katrina snapped harshly.

"Yes, I have," said Uther. "Arthur, you are to begin the collections at once."

Arthur glared at them both before leaving the room.

XXX

That night, Merlin snuck into Lady Katrina's room and stole her potion, which he took to Gaius. "I saw Katrina drink some of this and then part of her troll skill disappeared," he said.

"It must be very powerful magic to physically change her like that," said Gaius.

"Could we make a potion that would look and taste the same as this?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I suppose so," said Gaius. "But without the troll magic, it wouldn't work the same."

"Exactly," said Merlin. "If we can replace this potion with one that isn't magical—"

"I think I get it. It's very clever," said Frik. "If it _looks _same but _isn't _the same, Katrina will keep taking it and it would no longer work.

"She'd turn into a troll and be exposed," said Mira-Liana. "But can we do it?" 

"I don't know," said Gaius.

"We have to do it before morning or Jonas will notice," said Merlin. "Looks like we're in for a long night."

Several hours later, they'd made a potion identical to that of the one Lady Katrina usually took, but without the troll magic.

Merlin then managed to get it into the cupboard before Jonas realized it was missing. All they could do now was wait for Lady Katrina to take it and be exposed.

XXX

Arthur, feeling frustrated by everything that had happened, was taking a walk in the lower town. He stopped when he saw two of the guards harming an old man.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded.

"He's refusing the pay the King's tax." 

"You ask for too much!" protested the old man. "I've given all I can!" 

"It's not enough!" snarled one of the guards.

"Let me see the money," said Arthur. One the guards handed him the pouch of coins, which Arthur glanced over briefly before handing it over to the old man, who looked both surprised and grateful. "Release him."

"But the King said—"

"_I _said release him," said Arthur, sternly. "And give everyone back their money immediately. All of it."

"Yes, sire."

He stayed to make sure everyone got their money back before he was hauled back to Uther and Lady Katrina who seemed furious with him.

"I gave you a direct order," said Uther.

"The people cannot afford to pay the tax," said Arthur.

"Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word!" said Lady Katrina.

"We have their loyalty and their good will, do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands," said Arthur.

"Is it so unreasonable for a King to expect his subjects to obey him?" said Lady Katrina, coldly.

"They'll starve!" said Arthur.

"Nonsense!" said Uther, as he stood up. "They've grown too soft. Remember these are your subjects, not your friends."

"Why can't they be both?" said Arthur.

"Because we rule the people, not the other way around!" said Uther, sternly.

"I think you're wrong," said Arthur.

"I beg your pardon?" said Uther.

"I said you're wrong," said Arthur. "Without the people, there is no Camelot. We're as much their servants as they are ours. Mira-Liana and Merlin taught me that."

"And now you're taking on the words of thieves and traitors?" said Lady Katrina. She looked at Uther. "You allow him to address you in this manner?"

"No, I do not," said Uther. "It will _not _be tolerated. You will take your men down through the city and you will go to every house and collect the payments I demand!"

"I'm sorry, Father," said Arthur. "But I will not do it."

Uther glared at him. "Get out of my sight!"

"With pleasure," said Arthur, angrily, as he stormed out of the hall.

XXX

Arthur sat in his room, fuming and upset about what had happened. His father may have been under the troll's power, but it still hurt to see him to act like that and say those things. And he was also worried about Merlin and Mira-Liana and he was praying there were safe.

There was a knock on the door and Gwen came in.

"Ah, Gwen," said Arthur. "What brings you here?"

"I saw what you did earlier," she said, referring to the taxes. "The people owe you a debt of gratitude."

"The people owe me nothing," said Arthur. "Father's still going to impose the tax."

"So, the enchantment's still working?"

"As far as I can tell," said Arthur. "It's still a bit strange. I didn't think any magic could overcome Merlin and Ana's. They're the most powerful witch and warlock that we know of."

"Magic has its limits, I guess," said Gwen.

"I guess," said Arthur. He sighed. "Under the enchantment or not, I'm beginning to think that my father really does hate me."

"That's not true. He loves you."

"Well, it doesn't seem that way right now."

"Well, he may be angry but you're still his son," said Gwen. "Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried and they won't forget that. I know Mira-Liana would've been proud if she'd seen what had happened."

"She would've," Arthur agreed. "Speaking of which, have you had any form of contact from her or Merlin? I'm worried."

"None," said Gwen. "But Gaius assures me that they're safe."

"Good," said Arthur, sighing in relief. "That's something at least."

There was a knock on the door and Sir Leon came in. "The King requests your presence, immediately."

Arthur sighed and walked back to the hall with his arms folded across his chest. "You wanted me, Father?"

"I'm relaxing your duties. I'm revoking your title," said Uther.

"What?" Arthur asked outraged.

"We live in a dangerous time, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority," Uther hissed.

"You always welcomed my counsel in the past," said Arthur.

"That was before you stood against me for all the people to see," Uther said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Any future grievance I have will be held in private—" he began, but Uther cut him off.

"It's too late for that."

"Father, this is—"

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect," Uther said. "You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot. And I hope I never again see your wife or your unborn child."

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir," Gaius protested.

"Gaius," Arthur whispered softly.

Gaius nodded and stepped back.

"You always taught me to be true to my heart and that's all I ever try to do," Arthur told Uther. "To be the man you wanted me to be, someone you were proud to call your son."

"My decision is final," Uther said firmly. "_Queen _Katrina is to be named as the rightful heir of Camelot. The ceremony will begin forthwith."

Arthur looked down before walking out the room.

XXX

Gaius returned to his chambers, his heart heavy with the news he had yet to tell. His emotion did not go unnoticed.

"Gaius, what's wrong?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Uther has disinherited Arthur and named Katrina as his rightful heir," said Gaius. "He also said he never wanted to see Mira-Liana or their child again."

"So if Uther dies, Katrina will rule Camelot," said Merlin.

"We cannot let it happen," said Frik.

_Emrys, you must watch the ceremony and do what you can_, said Mordred.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," said Merlin, as he ran down to the ceremony and Mira-Liana used the mirror to watch the event unfold.

XXX

The ceremony of naming Katrina as heir to the throne of Camelot took place that afternoon. No one seemed very pleased by this, least of all Arthur and Morgana who were attending out of duty.

"We are gathered here today to the naming of Queen Katrina, as rightful heir of Camelot," the priest said.

"Are you willing to take the oath?" Geoffry asked her.

"I am," she smiled.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the law and customs of the lands?" Sir Geoffry announced.

"I do," she stuttered, as she started scratching her arm.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," she agreed scratching more.

Arthur drowned out the rest of the words as Katrina's behavior started to be ruder. She answered one of the questions with an impatient, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"I'm sorry, but you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right. It's binding," he apologized.

"Well get on with it then!" she snapped. "I mean really, where did you dig up this old crone from?"

"She's right, get on with it," Uther agreed, making everyone gasp.

Geoffery went on, but then Katrina shouted, "Oh, just shut it and give me the crown!"

Her request was fulfilled, but then she fled from the room. She would've gone straight to her room, had she not almost run into the guards and had to run back to the hall. She would've left the hall, had Merlin not locked the main doors with a spell.

"Katrina, what's the matter?" asked Uther.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I don't know what came over me. I just thought it felt so hot and I-I-I-I think I need to, uh, get out on my own for a while."

"Are you alright?" asked Morgana, obviously faking concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," said Katrina, as she tried to open the doors. She kept trying, but to no avail. "Open!" she growled, in her troll voice.

"No, please, allow me," said Arthur, with false politeness. But then he backed up when he saw her troll skin. Pretending he didn't know, he asked, "What's that?"

Then to their horror, Queen Katrina turned from a human into a troll.

"You're a troll!" said Arthur.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" said Uther.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" said Arthur.

But Uther just at her like a young man in love. Had the circumstances been different, it would've been quite funny. Katrina, looking desperate, yanked one of the doors off its hinges and ran from the room.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges, doesn't that tell you something?" said Arthur.

"Enough!" said Uther.

"She's a troll!" said Arthur. "A giant, grey—"

"Stinking," Morgana put in.

"—stinking troll!" said Arthur.

"Stop it!" said Uther, as he picked up her fallen shoes and crown. "Haven't your hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Uther stormed off, leaving the group on their own.

"Well that went well!" said Arthur, sarcastically.

"Now what do we do?" asked Morgana.

"Pray that somehow _they _find a way to stop her," said Arthur.

XXX

Things did not improve in the slightest.

Gaius and the Council tried to tell Uther, yet again, that he'd married a troll, but under the enchantment, Uther refused to listen and said that anyone who insulted Queen Katrina again would be charged with treason and beheaded.

Gaius returned to the others who were pouring over books and scrolls.

"This enchantment must be terribly strong," said Gaius. "Uther's seen his wife's form and he thinks he still cares for her." 

"Which is why we need to find a way to break the enchantment," said Mira-Liana.

"You won't find anything in your magic books, I'm afraid," said Frik. "Troll magic is too strong."

"Then what're we going to do?" asked Merlin.

"You must speak to the Dragon," said Gaius. "If there's a way to break Katrina's hold on Uther, he'll know about it. But be careful. Dragons and trolls have close been allies in the past."

"We'll be careful, we promise," said Mira-Liana.

"Should I escort you?" asked Frik.

"No, thank you. I'll keep them safe," said Merlin.

_Can I come? I want to see the Dragon, _said Mordred.

"It would be best if you didn't come," said Mira-Liana. "The Great Dragon doesn't like you and I doubt he'll be pleased if he find out you're here."

"But you can watch from the mirror," said Merlin. "How does that sound?"

_It'll do. But why does the Dragon not like me?_

"We'll explain another time," said Mira-Liana, not wanting to upset the boy with the Dragon's prophecy regarding his future. "Come on, Merlin.

When they snuck down to the Dragon's lair and told the Dragon of what had happened, the Dragon found the whole thing hilarious and kept laughing uproariously about it. For a few moments, the twins allowed him to laugh but then it became a bit much.

"Stop it!" said Merlin. "This isn't funny!" 

"Oh, it is!" laughed the Dragon. "It is! The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?"

"It was public enough! Now will you stop laughing, you fire-breathing winged nuisance!" said Mira-Liana, irritably. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have insulted him like that, but being five months along and gaining a troll for a stepmother-in-law was making her short of temper. "This troll cannot be stopped. And if we don't do something and fast, Arthur won't become King, Albion won't be born!"

The Dragon ceased laughing and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. You are right of course."

"How can we break the enchantment?" Merlin asked.

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful. The only way to break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

"How do we make him do that?" asked Merlin.

"That I cannot answer," said the Dragon. "Uther's heart is as cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything in his life."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana, stiffly. "I think."

"Young witch and warlock!" said the Dragon. "Do not forget the promise you made to me. The help I give is not unconditional."

"Rest assured, we won't forget," said Merlin.

XXX

They went back to Gaius's chambers.

"So, Uther must shed tears of true remorse," said Frik.

"You were watching the mirror, weren't you?" said Merlin.

_I showed him_, said Mordred. _How're we going to make Uther cry and mean it?_

"Well, it's not going to be easy," said Gaius. "Uther's heart is closed to everyone."

"Wait, not everyone," said Mira-Liana. "His heart isn't closed off to Arthur."

"Then there's only one cause of action we can take," said Gaius. "Uther must see his son die."

XXX

After they devised a plan, Merlin and Mira-Liana snuck into Arthur's chambers. He was asleep on his bed, but he woke up when Mira-Liana knelt by him and gently kissed him.

"Ana?" he said. "Merlin?" 

"We're here," said Merlin.

"Oh, thank heavens," said Arthur. "I've been worried sick. Are you both alright?"

"Yes, we're all fine," said Mira-Liana.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Actually, we never left," said Merlin. "We hid with Gaius and Frik."

"You mean to say you've been here all this time and you didn't tell me?" he said.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You were already under a lot of pressure from Katrina and Uther. We didn't want to add to that until we were sure we could come out of hiding," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur sighed. "As long as you're safe, that's all I care about," he said, as he sat down. "So, I assume you have a plan?"

"We do," said Merlin. "The only way to break the enchantment is if your father sheds tears of true remorse."

"And the only way to do that is if he thinks something happened to you. We need your help," said Mira-Liana. 

Gaius came in and held up a little bottle as he explained their plan. Needless to say, Arthur was less than thrilled.

"So, your great plan is to kill me," said Arthur.

"Not exactly," said Merlin. "Gaius has come up with a potion that gives off the appearance of death without the actual dying bit."

"It's fine," said Mira-Liana, as she squeezed his shoulder. "The potion will fake your death and then we'll use a spell to reverse the effects."

"I don't like this," said Arthur. "What if it doesn't work? What if he genuinely doesn't care about me anymore?"

"Nonsense, that is Katrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. And there's never been anyone or anything he treasured more than you," said Gaius.

"It's our only chance, Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "Just trust us."

"Always have, always will," said Arthur, as he took the potion. "Here goes nothing."

He quickly swallowed the potion and then collapsed just as Merlin and Gaius caught him and placed him gently on the floor.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther," said Gaius. "Mira-Liana, Merlin, hide yourselves." 

They nodded and quickly hid in Arthur's wardrobe.

XXX

They watched as Uther burst into the room and then knelt by Arthur's body.

"My boy," he sobbed, as he hugged Arthur close to him. "It was my fault. I pushed you away. My son!"

Then Katrina came into the room and tried to pull him away from Arthur. "Come away. Leave him. There's nothing you can do for him now."

"I killed him!" said Uther. "I killed my only son!" 

"Oh, no, no, no, you didn't!" said Katrina, as she yanked on him.

Suddenly as tears streamed down Uther's cheeks, he looked at Katrina and truly looked for the first time since her arrival. "K-Katrina?" he said, in disbelief.

Katrina looked surprised as Uther stood up and pulled away from her.

"What kind of trickery is this?" he demanded.

Katrina looked furious. "How I've suffered these past weeks. Being with you, a human! I am thoroughly repulsed by you!" 

"I know the feeling," said Uther. "Guards, seize it!"

"I think that's our cue," said Merlin, as he burst out of the wardrobe.

Katrina began attacking the guards with enormous strength. Mira-Liana took advantage of the confusion to go to Arthur's side and whisper the spell that revived him.

He was still a bit dazed, but he managed to attack Katrina. "Is that anyway to treat your stepmother?" she snarled, before flinging him into the wall. Mira-Liana ran to his side while Uther flung his sword at Katrina.

"Arthur, love, wake up," she whispered, worried.

Arthur blinked open his eyes. "Ana?"

"Mir, look out!" said Merlin, as he barely stopped Jonas from hurt her with a knife.

Arthur grabbed Mira-Liana and pushed her aside before grabbing his sword and helping Merlin. With a clever flick of his wrist, Jonas was no more.

Katrina tried to attack Arthur from behind, but a quick spell from Mira-Liana caused her to trip before Arthur destroyed her forever.

"That," he said, "Was for my family."

It was all over.

XXX

With Katrina and Jonas dead and Uther no longer under the enchantment, Mira-Liana and Merlin were cleared of the charges against them, Arthur was given back his title as Crown Prince, and things went back to normal.

However, Uther was greatly distressed and regretful of his actions while under Katrina's power and held a private feast for his extended family and their three close friends as a way of an apology.

Gaius, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Frik, Mordred, Lancelot, Arthur and Mira-Liana all found the dinner very delicious and were ready to accept Uther's apology.

They spent some time talking before Uther cleared his throat and they all fell silent. "I'd like to thank you all, for exposing this attack on our state," he said. "Once again magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot."

"You mean your heart, Father," said Arthur, making them all stifle a laugh.

"Yes, well, obviously I was under its spell," said Uther. "However, regardless of that, I still did and said things that I regret. And I hope you all will accept my apology."

"I think I speak for all of us when I said, apology accepted, Sire," said Merlin.

They all nodded.

"Thank you," said Uther.

XXX

That night, Mira-Liana was snuggled up to Arthur in their bed for the first time in days. Arthur had his arms around her and was gently stroking her swollen stomach. They both smiled when they felt their baby kick.

"I've missed you both," he said.

"We've missed you too," said Mira-Liana. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, as he gently kissed her.


	7. The Witchfinder

The Witchfinder

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was another beautiful day in Camelot. The sky was clear, there was the crispness of fall and the city was thriving. Morgana and Frik had gone off together on a little trip after having been wed. Mordred was progressing well in his studies with Gaius. Merlin and Mira-Liana were taking a walk together.

The walk was proving to be most enjoyable as Mira-Liana had been feeling cooped up and wanted some time alone with her brother. There were only two months left until her baby was born and she was craving some form of exercise and Arthur had agreed to let her go out with Merlin as long as she didn't wander too far.

"Remind me again why I let you drag me out here?" said Merlin.

"Because I'm your favorite sister and besides I was getting bored."

Merlin laughed as they sat on a log and looked at Camelot.

"Seems we only came here yesterday, doesn't it?" he said.

Mira-Liana nodded. "So much has changed in so little time. I can scarcely believe it,"

"Yeah," said Merlin. "When we came here, we barely knew anything about our powers, all we had was each other, Mother and Gaius; we didn't want to accept our destinies, we were servants and we thought Arthur was a moron."

"And as I recall, you told the Dragon and I quote, 'I don't care about my part in Arthur's life. I'm not letting my only sister marry a prat.'"

Merlin laughed. "Well, he _was _a prat. Besides, he won my approval, didn't he?"

"Indeed he did," said Mira-Liana. "Look at us now, Merlin. We're both married people, I'm the future Queen of Camelot, you're Arthur's advisor and we've got another family member coming."

"Yep. Have you and Arthur decided on any names?"

"Not yet," said Mira-Liana. "But there's still two months before the baby comes. We'll decide soon."

"Decide on what?" said a soft voice.

Both of them spun around to see Mordred peering at them from behind a tree.

"Mordred, how long have you been hiding there?" asked Merlin.

"Not long," said Mordred, as he sat with them. "I'm sorry. I finished my work early and I got bored when Gaius left to run an errand, so I went looking for you."

"It's alright, Mordred," said Mira-Liana, chuckling. "You just startled us, that's all. I bet you're just missing Morgana and Frik, aren't you?"

He nodded and Mira-Liana stroked his hair. "They'll be back soon, I promise."

"In the mean time, why don't we have a little fun?" said Merlin.

Merlin's eyes glowed as he changed the smoke of a distant home into the shape of a horse and made them all laugh.

When the smoke changed back, a woman ran up to them looking frightened. "Your Majesty, did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?"

"I saw nothing," said Mira-Liana.

"Mordred and I saw nothing too," said Merlin.

"Are you blind? You were right here. It was magic I tell you!" she whispered. "There's sorcery here, we must tell the King," she said, as she ran towards Camelot.

"No, wait!" said Mira-Liana.

But the woman didn't hear her and the three exchanged looks of horror.

XXX

The woman went before Uther, who was listening to her every word.

"It was sorcery you saw, you're sure of it?" he said.

"Yes, sire," said the woman.

"Swear this before your King," said Uther.

"I swear it," she said.

"Perhaps your eyes were deceiving you," said Arthur. "Maybe it was a trick of the light."

"The smoke was alive, I tell you!" she insisted. "I feared for my life."

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," said Uther.

"Thank you, sire."

Uther looked both worried and angry. "This cannot continue."

"I will hunt down those responsible," said Arthur, fully intending to do just the opposite, knowing who performed the magic. "I promise they will not escape unpunished."

"No, stronger methods are called for," said Uther. "Send for the Witchfinder."

Everyone gasped and exchanged uneasy looks at this.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" asked Gaius.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius," said Uther. "His help will be invaluable," said Uther.

"Of course, sire," said Gaius.

By the look that was on Gaius's face, Merlin, Mordred, and Mira-Liana all knew they were in trouble. They went to Gaius's chambers at his request.

XXX

Gaius looked very displeased. "How many times must I drive into those thick skulls of yours? Your magic is a secret that must be guarded with your life! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," said Merlin.

"Well, think Merlin, _think!_" said Gaius.

"Gaius, it was just a bit of fun," said Mira-Liana.

"It was mostly my fault," said Mordred. "Emrys was just doing to entertain me and Emrysa."

"Be that as it may, it was _magic _and it was _seen_," said Gaius.

"You're right, we're sorry," said Merlin.

"Is that magic book still hidden?" asked Gaius.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana.

"Good," said Gaius. "Also hide anything that connects the three of you to sorcery in any way."

"Yes, Gaius," said Mordred.

"Gaius, you're rarely this upset. What's wrong?" asked Mira-Liana.

"The man Uther has sent for, I know him," said Gaius.

"The Witchfinder?" said Mordred. "You know him?"

"Well, some know him by that name. I know him by Aredian. He's a force to be reckoned with."

"Well, the only witch here is Mira-Liana," said Merlin, trying to lighten the mood.

Gaius glared at him.

XXX

Aredian arrived later that evening. Those who knew Merlin and Mira-Liana's secret were exceptionally worried and prayed that Aredian would not find anything. He came in driving a horse that was carrying a cage and this did nothing to ease the minds of the others.

Arthur was with Uther when he arrived.

"So, where's he been all this time?" asked Arthur.

"Foreign lands, wherever the pursuit of magic takes him," said Uther.

"And he does all this in your name?" said Arthur.

"The Witchfinder serves no one," said Uther. "He's a law unto himself."

"Do you smell it?" said Aredian, startling them. "Do you smell it, Uther?"

"Aredian," said Uther.

"It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery," said Aredian. "It's infected your city like a contagion."

"I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian," said Uther. "Thank you for arriving with such haste to be here."

"Well, let's hope I'm not too late. Every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease and seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike. You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand upon the brink of dark oblivion."

Uther looked troubled by this.

"I'm at your disposal, Aredian," said Arthur. "My knights will aid you in any way we can."

"You must be Arthur."

"I must be."

"You're a great warrior, the finest this kingdom has ever known."

"Thank you."

"So, you won't be offended when I say I have no need of you or your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be discovered by subtler means that's honed over decades of study. Methods known only to myself," said Aredian.

"We are grateful for your help," said Uther.

"Gratitude alone can't keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly."

"I will pay your price, Aredian, whatever it may be."

"Thank you," said Aredian. "I will bid you good night."

"Aredian!" said Arthur. "When do you begin?"

"I have already begun."

XXX

The next morning, Gaius, Mordred, Mira-Liana and Merlin walked through the market, having decided to spend some time together before going off in their separate directions.

"Gaius, isn't it?" said Aredian, startling them. "I never forget a face."

"Nor I, Aredian," said Gaius, coldly.

"You're a physician now, I hear," said Aredian. "You always did have a thirst for knowledge."

"Scientific knowledge," said Gaius.

"Of course," said Aredian, as his gaze went from Gaius, to Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred.

"Allow me to introduce my niece and nephew, Mira-Liana and Merlin," said Gaius. "And this is my apprentice, Mordred."

"Of course, the Princess, Arthur's advisor and Lord Frik's son," said Aredian. "It's an honor."

"Likewise," Merlin lied.

"Well, I hope your investigation proves fruitful, Aredian," said Mira-Liana. "Unfortunately, we have duties to attend to. Please excuse us."

"Naturally," said Aredian. "But, Your Majesty, I would like to see you, your brother and Mordred in my chambers in an hour, if that will be alright."

"Of course," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Aredian's room was far from pleasing. It was somewhat dark and his ink well was a skull. He dipped his quill in the ink before writing on the papers that rested on his desk.

"You are aware then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot, my lady and sir?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean apparently," Merlin stuttered.

"No, it cannot be denied, there was a witness, or rather witness_es_."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You were aware that the woman named you three as witnesses, I presume? I've already spoken to her, she was very clear on the matter."

"But we weren't witnesses," said Mordred, softly.

"Oh? Sorry, perhaps I misheard. Do you three deny you were present at the time of the incident?" he inquired.

"No, we were there," said Mira-Liana.

"So, you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke?" said Aredian.

"No," said Merlin. "Mir was having a dizzy spell and had her eyes closed. I only saw the smoke for a moment before I turned my attention to her, but it was only smoke then. We saw nothing else."

"And you, young Mordred?" said Aredian.

"I saw the same," said Mordred.

"Are you saying that she lies?" he asked.

"No, we never said that," said Mira-Liana. "We said that we never saw what she saw."

"Hmm, how can that be I wonder? How can one person see something but the other see something else?"

"We can't explain it," said Merlin.

"I'm at a loss to explain it myself. Unless, it was the three of you who performed the magic," said Aredian.

"It wasn't!" said Mordred.

"Can you _prove_ that it wasn't?"

"Aredian, you will watch your tongue!" said Mira-Liana, sternly. "You are here to work, not make accusations against the Royal Family without solid evidence. As Princess of Camelot, I hold a great deal of authority here, so if I dare hear you talk to us like that again, you will not live to see another sunrise."

Aredian bowed. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I was merely thinking aloud."

"Then you would do well to keep your thoughts to yourself," said Mira-Liana, coldly. "If you are quite finished interrogating us, we have other matters to attend to."

"Of course, Your Majesty, that will be all…for now."

The three of them left the room.

_I've never seen you like that, _Merlin commented.

_I've never been like that before, _Mira-Liana admitted. _I think the baby's making me more emotional._

_I'm scared, _said Mordred. _What if he finds out the truth?_

_He won't, _said Merlin.

XXX

But trouble soon followed as the next day, Aredian brought in three women who were apparently witnesses of recent sightings of magic. All of them seemed very timid as they stood before Uther. Mira-Liana, Merlin and Mordred were standing beside Arthur. All four of them were very uncomfortable and worried about what was going to happen.

"Speak. You have nothing to fear," Aredian ordered the three women.

"I-I was drawing water from the well sire, when I saw them," the woman stuttered. "Faces. In the water Sire. Terrible faces, like those who had drowned, screaming."

"Tell them what you saw," said Aredian.

"A goblin. Dancing on the coals, dancing in the flame," the second woman gasped. "It spoke, Sire, my heart near stopped for fear of it."

"As you've heard, my lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning," Aredian said.

"There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth," the third woman said.

"What manner of creature?" asked Aredian.

"Toads, Sire," she said. "Great, slimy things as big as your fist."

_We haven't done anything, Arthur, we swear, _Mira-Liana said.

_I know, but someone obviously did, _said Arthur.

"The sorcerer is laughing in your face," Aredian paraded. "Even now, magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot."

"I scarcely believe it," Uther gasped.

"Yet it is the truth, my lord. Fortunately, I have utilized every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution," he announced.

"The sorcerer? You have a suspect?" Uther questioned.

"Oh I do my Lord," he sighed. "Or rather, suspect_s_."

"More than one?" said Uther. "You're sure of it?"

"Yes, indeed. I regret to say to say they stand before us in this very room. My methods are infallible. My findings incontestable. The facts points to three people, and three people only. The Princess Mira-Liana, the Chief Advisor Merlin, and the boy Mordred." 

Merlin and Mira-Liana tried to remain calm while Mordred looked frightened and held on tightly to Mira-Liana's hand.

_Don't be afraid, Mordred, _she soothed, knowing this probably reminded him of his first adventure in Camelot. _Nothing will happen to you_.

Everyone looked shocked, but Arthur just scoffed.

"You dare to accuse members of the Royal Family of practicing magic?" said Arthur. "You can't be serious."

"This outrageous!" said Gaius. "You've no evidence!"

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me," said Aredian, with a smirk. "As I understand it, Merlin and Mira-Liana worked for Gaius for some months and then Mordred became Gaius's apprentice just after Merlin and Mira-Liana became members of the Royal Family. Perhaps they've left something Gaius's chambers. I'm certain a thorough search will reveal some evidence."

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, Mordred?" said Uther, as he looked at them.

"We have nothing to hide from him," said Merlin, firmly.

"Very well," said Uther. "Guards, remain with those three. Keep them under constant watch until the search is over."

"Father, you can't!" said Arthur.

"I can and I will. I have to at least consider the possibility," said Uther. "Let the search begin."

XXX

Gaius's chambers were fully searched. Papers and books were thrown, bottles and jars broken, shelves and cupboards were made bare as the room was searched.

"Will you be careful!" shouted Arthur. "Some of that stuff will cost you more than your life!"

"Yes, please, that's my life's work!" shouted Gaius.

"Comb every inch. The magic-wielders are masters of concealment!" said Aredian.

"There's nothing here Aredian!" said Arthur.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Aredian, as he continued ordering Arthur's men around.

Then suddenly, a jar filled with blue powder fell to the floor and when it broke, three beautiful jeweled bracelets fell out.

"Sire, here!" said Sir Leon, as he held up the bracelets.

Aredian held them and looked smug. "Amulets of enchanment," he said. He looked at Arthur and Gaius and said, "Were you aware that the members of your own family kept instruments of sorcery?"

"No," said Arthur.

"Well, our work is done," said Aredian. "I must inform the King."

"Aredian!" said Gaius. "I know for certain that those amulets do not belong to Merlin, Mira-Liana or Mordred."

"Oh? And who do they belong to, then?" asked Aredian.

"It belongs to me," said Gaius.

"Gaius, it can't possibly—" said Arthur.

"No, it does," Gaius interrupted, with a warning look that silenced Arthur.

XXX

Merlin, Mira-Liana, and Mordred, knew nothing of this until the guards let them go. They walked down the halls, but then froze when they saw Gaius being led away.

"Gaius, what's going on?" Mira-Liana asked.

"Say nothing you three, do nothing," he said, as he was led away. "Promise me!"

"Gaius!" said Merlin.

XXX

Arthur, Mira-Liana, Merlin, Gwen and Mordred went to Gaius's chambers and saw what remained of the destroyed place. Mira-Liana began crying into Arthur's shoulder as she had so many memories in that room and now it was destroyed.

"How could Aredian do this to Gaius?" said Gwen, as she fingered a broken beaker. "How could he be so heartless?"

"I don't know," said Merlin. "Why did Gaius say the bracelets were his?"

"He was trying to protect you," said Arthur.

"He shouldn't have had to!" said Mira-Liana. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't left the city that day, none of this would happened."

_It's not your fault, Emrysa, _said Mordred. _It's no one's but Aredian's. _

"Mordred's right, Mira," said Gwen. "You can't blame yourself."

"We'll find a way to free Gaius and prove his innocence," said Arthur. "In the meantime, you need to keep yourself calm and not get worked up. It's not good for you or the baby."

Mira-Liana took a few breaths before she relaxed and nodded.

"Just promise me we'll get him home soon," she said.

"I promise," said Arthur.

XXX

That same night, Aredian had dinner with Arthur, Mira-Liana and Uther. Uther had been told of Gaius's arrest and could scarcely believe it.

"Gaius has served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, I would not be sitting here today," said Uther.

"You show great faith in him, Sire," said Aredian. "Great faith indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery."

"Gaius?" said Arthur, pretending to not know this information. "You're mistaken."

"No, Arthur, he speaks the truth. But I'm well aware of his past," said Uther. "But I've every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery."

"Until now," said Aredian.

"We don't know that," said Uther. "And these amulets you found may just be some stupid mistake."

"Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits," said Aredian.

"This is absurd!" said Mira-Liana. "We must give Gaius the benefit of the doubt, surely."

"Why?" said Aredian.

"Because he is a loyal citizen of Camelot and since he is Mira-Liana's uncle, he is a part of the Royal Family by marriage and law," said Arthur.

"If I may speak freely, perhaps your emotions are clouding your judgment and preventing you from seeing his guilt," said Aredian.

"I know your methods are effective, Aredian," said Uther. "But Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such treatment."

"It's the only way to rid our minds of doubt," said Aredian.

"Mine and my wife's are clear on this matter, Aredian," said Arthur.

"Then I must clear mine," said Uther. "Aredian, you have my permission to continue work. But be gentle. End of discussion."

XXX

Gaius was in his cell, sleeping soundly before he was rudely awoken by a bucket of water and then taken to Aredian for interrogation.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Time for you to confess," said Aredian. 

"The amulet was a relic of the past," said Gaius.

"Such artifacts are banned on pain of death, surely you were aware of this?"

"I was wrong to have kept it. I'm grievously sorry for it."

"Well, that's a good start. It's an excellent start. But not nearly enough I'm afraid."

"Aredian—" Gaius began, but Aredian cut him off.

"Guards."

And Gaius was taken away and shoved back into his cell, only to be rudely taken back to Aredian only a few hours later. This continued for what felt like an eternity to Gaius.

"Was your conscious clear when you practiced magic in the days of the Great Purge?" Aredian asked

"I didn't practice magic then!" 

"Your own family keeps instruments of sorcery!"

"How many times must I tell you? It belongs to me!"

"An owner of such a thing is an enemy of this kingdom and if you're an enemy of this kingdom, you're an enemy of the King!"

"No! My conscious is clear!" Gaius swallowed painfully. His throat was hurting. "I'd like a drink of water, please."

"And you shall have one when you've confessed."

"Then I shall die of thirst, Aredian," said Gaius, coldly.

Aredian shrugged and the Gaius was taken back to his cell.

XXX

Feeling desperate, Merlin and Mira-Liana went down to visit the Great Dragon for some advice. They hadn't even been allowed to see their father-figure and they needed some help and fast.

Just as they arrived, the Dragon woke up as if he'd been sleeping.

"What is wrong, young witch and warlock? You look so pale," said the Dragon.

"I did a stupid thing," said Merlin. "A stupid, stupid thing. And now Gaius is going to die for it."

"Gaius means nothing to me," said the Dragon.

"But he means a great deal to us!" said Mira-Liana.

"Very well," he said. "Tell me what has happened."

"A witchfinder has come," said Merlin. "He's arrested Gaius for sorcery, but me, my sister and Mordred are the ones."

"Yes, I suppose you are."

"Well, I'm going to confess, it's the only way to save him," said Merlin.

"No, you're not!" said Mira-Liana. "We agreed that you _weren't _going to do that, remember? It would only make things worse."

"Your sister is right. So, your stupidity continues," said the Dragon.

"What do you propose we do, then?" asked Mira-Liana. "He's the only father we've ever known and we're not going to sacrifice him to save ourselves!"

"Bravely spoken, but Gaius is already doomed. If either of you confess, the Witchfinder will just burn you all," said the Dragon.

"But it's my fault, don't you understand?" said Merlin.

"All too well, young warlock, but understand this, if either of you die, you will endanger all the lives who depend upon you."

"But there must be _something _we can do," said Mira-Liana, as tears glistened in her eyes. "Please, there must be. Please, help us."

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, I see you are distressed by this," said the Dragon, gently. He sounded regretful as he said, "For you two, I would do anything to help Gaius, but I cannot because I do not know how to."

"We can't just stand by and watch Gaius die, we can't!" said Merlin.

"I am sorry," said the Dragon, sounding remorseful. "Truly, I am. But there is nothing I can do."

With that, he took off, leaving the twins alone and lost.

XXX

Back in the dudgeons, Gaius was being questioned yet again.

"You're a traitor, you're an imposter, sorcery is your only master!" said Aredian.

"I serve only my King!" said Gaius.

"Oh, in what way have you served him? You've lied to him, you've broken his laws, and you've betrayed his trust!"

"I've saved his life, protected his only son and treated his ward and her son!" said Gaius.

Aredian looked interested. "You've treated his ward and her son?"

"I have striven to help all those in need; it's a physician's duty to do so."

"The Lady Morgana and your apprentice, Mordred?"

"Among others."

"For what malady do they receive this treatment?"

"Mordred sometimes gets headaches and Morgana suffers from nightmares. And as I've said, I feel it is my duty to attend—"

"Yes, you seem very keen to change the subject," Aredian interrupted. "Perhaps I should question them myself. The Lady Morgana is away on a trip, as I understand, but I can still see Mordred."

Gaius felt horrible, knowing he'd probably just condemned two people.

XXX

Aredian had Mordred come down for questioning. The boy did not show fear, but rather defiance, as he was angry at Aredian's treatment of his loved ones.

"There's no need to be concerned, boy, I won't detain you long," said Areidan. "There's just some small details I need to clarify."

"What details?" asked Mordred.

"It's true, is it not, that the Lady Morgana has received treatment for nightmares and you've received treatment for headaches?"

"Yes," said Mordred.

"And it was Gaius who administered these medicines, these potions?"

"I made one myself, but yes."

"You did? How interesting. And I understand you came to Camelot with your father. Why?"

"We met Morgana when she was returning home from a trip and wanted to escort her back. I'd heard of Gaius's work and wanted to be a healer like him."

"I see," said Aredian, as he wrote this down. "Thank you very much, you may go."

Mordred got off the seat, eager to leave, but then stopped when Aredian said, "Mordred, you wouldn't care to tell me what was in these potions, would you?"

"Some herbs and water," said Mordred. "I don't remember which ones. I'm still learning."

"Of course," said Aredian. "So, for all you know, these potions might have been magical and the nightmares and headaches brought on by a magical elixir."

"I doubt it," said Mordred. "We've been having these long before Gaius started helping us. Is there anything else?"

"Just one more question. Have Lady Morgana's nightmares and your headaches gotten better or worse since he treated you?"

Mordred hesitated, but then said, "I don't know," and fled from the room.

XXX

Gaius was woken yet again but Aredian. And Aredian's smug and evil face was nothing Gaius liked seeing first thing in the morning.

"Are you prepared to confess?" he asked.

"I'd rather die first," Gaius croaked.

"Good. And die you shall, but not alone, I'm pleased to say. You shall have company."

"What?" said Gaius, confused.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, and Mordred are to join you in the flames."

"No!" Gaius shouted, as he got up. "This is a trick."

"No, it's not a trick. You've corrupted them, Gaius. And they must answer to their King. Unless…" Aredian said, his voice trailing off.

"Unless what?" he demanded, getting desperate.

XXX

Gaius was brought before Uther and everyone else. Aredian kept shaking him as he shouted, "Confess! Confess!"

Gaius took a deep breath and then said, "I am a sorcerer sire, I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I am guilty for practicing magic in Camelot. The goblins, the faces in the well, I am the sorcerer who conjured the toads from his mouth."

"You've betrayed me, Gaius," said Uther. "You've betrayed your friends. But above all you betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death."

_No, no, no, no. This can't be! _Mira-Liana cried.

"The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire!" Aredian shouted. "He shall be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Bear witness and heed this lesson!"

"You monster," said Merlin.

"You're a liar!" shouted Mordred.

"Guards!" shouted Aredian.

"I'll deal with this," said Arthur. "Mordred, Merlin, Ana, come with me, _now!_"

XXX

Arthur brought them all down to the dudgeons, ordering them to keep quiet. "I know you're angry, I know you're upset, it's alright. So am I. This is outrageous and I'm not going to let Gaius die."

"Why did you bring us here, then?" asked Merlin.

"I'm not getting you in trouble, I'm breaking the law," said Arthur. "Talk to Gaius. See what you can find out. We'll find some way to prove his innocence."

"Thank you, Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

"Thank you," said Mordred.

"Just go. I can only give you a few minutes."

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred entered Gaius's cell, where they all shared an embrace.

"Gaius!" said Mira-Liana. "They wouldn't let us see you, there was nothing we could do."

"It's alright, I understand," said Gaius.

"I can't believe this," said Merlin. "I can't believe Uther would do this to you."

_I can_, said Mordred, bitterly.

"Mordred, he had no choice," said Gaius. "Once Aredian found the amulets, there was nothing he could do."

"We didn't know you had such things," said Mira-Liana.

"I didn't," said Gaius. "It wasn't mine."

"I should've known," said Merlin. "You were trying to protect us, weren't you? You shouldn't have had to do that!"

"Merlin, you're family. What else can one do for one's family?" said Gaius.

"We don't know what to say," said Mira-Liana.

"It's alright," said Gaius. "You don't have to say anything."

_Yes we do, _said Mordred. _The amulets aren't ours, either. _

"Then how did they get there?" asked Gaius.

"Aredian," said Merlin.

"Aredian?" Gaius repeated. "But why?"

"There's no other explanation," said Mira-Liana. "And it doesn't matter why. If we can prove he planted it, you'll be saved."

"No!" said Gaius. "You must let this go."

_You're falsely accused. We have a chance to prove that, _said Mordred. _We must take that chance._

"No, you must _not_," said Gaius.

"I don't understand. Do you want to die?" said Merlin.

"No, but I don't want to see you die either. And that's what will happen to you if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, he will manipulate you, and without even meaning you to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go."

"We must let you go?" said Mira-Liana, tearfully rewording his sentence.

He nodded. "To do otherwise will be an act of suicide."

_No, we _won't_ let you go,_ said Mordred. _We won't!_

"It's time to leave," said Arthur. "The guards will be here any minute."

"Don't give up, Gaius," said Merlin. "Don't you dare give up."

"We're not going to lose you," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

As the stake was prepared and Gaius sat alone in his cell, Aredian came back. "Ah, Gaius, I hope that you found some relief now that your ordeal is over."

"Your concern is touching, Aredian," said Gaius, dryly. "Will you please get out of my sight?"

"Of course," Aredian chuckled. "I just thought you'd want to hear the news, that's all."

"What news might that be?"

"My investigations have begun."

"What investigations? You already extracted your confession out of me."

"Indeed, which just leaves the rest of your family."

"But we had a bargain!" he protested.

Aredian just laughed. "I don't strike bargains with sorcerers!"

XXX

Back in Gaius's chambers, Merlin, Mira-Liana, Mordred and Lancelot were pouring over every book they could find, hoping to find some way to prove Gaius's innocence.

Gwen then burst in. "Merlin, he-he-he—"

"Whoa, Gwen, calm down," said Merlin. "What is it?"

"I was downstairs when I heard Aredian and Gaius. Aredian's going to keep looking into you and burn you at the stake."

"I knew it," said Mira-Liana, feeling angry. "This is what he does. He pushes people to their breaking point and gets them to confess whether their guilty or not."

"Are you really so surprised?" asked Mordred.

"What're you talking about?" asked Gwen.

"They were set up. Aredian planted the amulets," said Lancelot.

"But why would he do that?"

"Aredian's paid to catch sorcerers, maybe he doesn't care whether they're guilty to not. Maybe he gets his confession by lying, planting his evidence, just as long as he gets his confession he gets his money," said Merlin.

"But even if this is true, what can we do?" asked Gwen. "Without proof, we can't do anything."

"Then we'll get some," said Mira-Liana. "We'll look in Aredian's chambers."

"_I'll _go," said Lancelot. "You stay here. I'll be back soon." Lancelot went out and returned a few moments later with a jar of orange-red flower petals. "I found these in the cupboard."

"What are they?" asked Mordred.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But we'll find out."

They continued pouring over several books for the next few hours, growing frustrated when they found nothing. But then Lancelot found it.

"Here it is," he said. "It's Belladonna. It's for the relieving of pains, allergies, muscular inflammation, etc."

"It's for medical purposes, it doesn't prove anything," said Gwen.

"No, wait, maybe it does," said Merlin. "Listen to this, under certain conditions, the tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations."

"This is it," said Mira-Liana. "Aredian's witnesses weren't seeing magic, they were seeing visions! It all makes sense."

"If he's faking the evidence," said Gwen. "But how can we prove it?"

"Aredian's too clever to have given to them directly. The witnesses must have been gotten from someone else," said Mordred.

"Is there anything that connects the witnesses?" asked Lancelot. "Aside from the fact that they were all women, I mean?"

"Yes, there is," said Gwen. "What's the one thing only women would buy?"

"Things to make themselves look beautiful," said Mira-Liana, as she grabbed her cloak. "Come on. We need to visit the chemist."

XXX

They all ran down to the chemist's and pounded on the door until he answered it. "Your Majesty, Sir Lancelot, Gwen, what're you doing here?"

"We need to speak with you, it's urgent," said Mira-Liana, as they followed him inside. "Do you sell a tincture of belladonna?"

"Of course," he said. "I think I've got some, but what you'll be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night for, I really don't want to know."

"Eye drops?" said Lancelot.

"Yes, eye drops. Women use them to make their eyes look more beautiful."

"And where did you get the belladonna from?" asked Merlin.

"My usual suppliers."

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else?" asked Lancelot.

"Of course I am. Now, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to go to bed."

"It was Aredian who gave you the belladonna, wasn't it?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, as he turned away.

"But you _do_ know Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow morning, don't you?" said Mordred.

"That's got nothing to do with me."

"The devil it doesn't!" said Mira-Liana. "It has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions, visions produced by the belladonna in these eye drops! We can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius, but we need your help! Please."

There was a moment's silence, but then the chemist said, "He-he forced me to sell it. He said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone." 

"It was him, though," said Merlin. "It was Aredian?"

"Yes, it was him," he confessed.

"Thank you," said Lancelot. "You've been very helpful."

XXX

They went back to Gaius's chambers and collected the belladonna and eye drops. Knowing they would need more proof as it was their word against Aredian's, they decided to plant more evidence. Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred snuck into Aredian's chambers and used some spells to bring in more proof—including something even Aredian couldn't deny.

When morning came, Gaius was about to be executed, but Arthur, having been told of what happened, halted the execution and there was an audience before Uther.

"You said you had proof of Gaius's innocence," he said. "Give it to me."

"Uther, Aredian's eyewitnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the belladonna in these eye drops," said Mira-Liana, as she handed him the tiny bottle.

"And you three bought this belladonna from this man?" asked Uther, looking at Aredian's witnesses.

They all nodded.

"And where did you get it from?" asked Uther, to the chemist.

The chemist looked at Aredian and fear crossed his features as he remained silent.

"Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here," said Uther.

"The Witchfinder," he said. "He gave it to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?" asked Uther.

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake."

"Aredian, how do you answer these accusations?" asked Uther.

"They're absurd, these three have clearly concocted these lies on the hopes of saving their physician," said Aredian.

"Then you won't mind if we search your chambers," said Merlin.

"Silence, you have no authority here!" said Uther.

"Father!" said Arthur. "Seeing as how Merlin is my Chief Advisor and brother-in-law, Ana is my wife, and Mordred is Lord Frik's son, we could act upon their word. If there is truth in these accusations, let us see it. If not, then Aredian will be fully compensated and they'll bear the consequences. Let's settle this once and for all."

"I have nothing to hide," said Aredian.

"So be it," said Uther.

XXX

There was a full search of Aredian's chambers. They found nothing for the first few moments, but then Arthur said, "Look over there. Check that cupboard." 

"I'm telling you, you're wasting your time," said Aredian.

"We'll see about that," said Arthur. "Check that cupboard."

When the cupboard was opened, hundreds of jeweled bracelets just like the one found in Gaius's chambers fell out and resting neatly on the shelf were dozens of bottles of belladonna.

Everyone was shocked and stepped back as Arthur drew his sword. "These things don't belong to me!" Aredian protested. "This is a trick! Those three plot against me!"

He moved forward, but then stopped halfway, looking as if he was going to be sick, and then a toad jumped out of his mouth.

"Sorcerer!" Uther hissed, as he drew his sword.

Aredian then grabbed his own knife and held it against Mira-Liana's throat as he pulled her aside.

"Mira!" said Merlin.

"Aredian, release my wife at once!" Arthur.

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing," said Uther. "You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your daughter-in-law and her child," said Aredian.

No one noticed how Mordred's eyes darkened before they turned gold and the hilt of Aredian's knife grew hot, causing him to drop it and release Mira-Liana, who went into Arthur's arms. Aredian then stumbled backwards before he tripped and fell out of the window.

XXX

Gaius was immediately released after this, given a Royal Pardon and his chambers were mended by his family who were extremely glad to have him back. Gaius made a full recovery from Aredian's questioning after a full meal of food and drink and a full night's rest.

The following day, Gaius was making a list of herbs he wanted Mordred to collect when Uther came in.

"Gaius," he said. "Glad I found you here." 

"As am I, my lord. I did not think I would ever see these chambers again," said Gaius.

Uther nodded. "I see everything's been mended or replaced."

"Arthur, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred helped out," said Gaius. "They're loyal family and wanted to make sure I had my things returned to me."

"Yes, I know," said Uther. "I still scarcely believe Aredian was a sorcerer."

"Indeed," said Gaius. "Was there some reason you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I, uh…" his voice wandered for a moment, before it returned. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry that you suffered at his hands."

"But I did not suffer at Aredian's hands, I suffered at yours," said Gaius. "He worked for you, my lord. He was merely following your orders."

"I was deceived," said Uther.

"No, you were deceived long before Aredian came, for you deceived yourself. You see enemies where there is family and you see sorcerers where there are but servants. I am not the first to be wrongly accused in your war against magic and not all have been as lucky as I," said Gaius, harshly.

His words seemed to have some effect on Uther, who looked ashamed as he said, "I assure you, Gaius. Every measure will be taken to make sure that nothing like this happens again."

"I hope that is true," said Gaius. "For all our sakes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

XXX

A private dinner was in order that night as Gaius, Mordred, Merlin and Mira-Liana sat in Gaius's chambers to enjoy the food Mira-Liana ordered. It was an enjoyable meal as they sat together and chatted.

"What I don't understand is how you knew Aredian had hidden the evidence in his chambers," said Gaius.

"Just a hunch, really," said Merlin.

"I see," said Gaius. "And the toad?"

"That? We can't explain," said Mordred.

"I can hardly explain myself, unless of course, you put it there."

Merlin and Mira-Liana put down their silverware.

"Okay, Gaius, fair enough," said Merlin. "We promise we will never save your life again."

"Promise?" said Gaius.

"Absolutely," said Mira-Liana.

All four of them looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Honestly, you three," said Gaius. "The toad was a step too far."

"We know, we know," said Merlin, laughing.

"You should've seen the look on his face," said Mordred.

Gaius imitated Aredian and this made them all laugh.

XXX

When everyone went to bed, it was quite a relief as everyone wanted to forget what had happened. Morgana and Frik returned a few hours later—much to Mordred's delight—and things went back to normal.

Mira-Liana sank into Arthur's arms as they drifted off to sleep. They were snuggled up close together.

"I love you," said Arthur, as their hands on her swollen stomach. "Both of you."

"We love you too," said Mira-Liana, smiling as she stroked her stomach. "Just think, it's just two more months and then we'll be parents."

"I can't wait until then," said Arthur.

"And neither can the baby," said Mira-Liana, as it kicked again.

Arthur laughed as he kissed her head. "Sweet dreams."


	8. Sins of the Father

Sins of the Father

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Arthur and Mira-Liana had been sleeping comfortably in their room until Arthur woke up from a nightmare. He sat up breathing hard and sweating as he wiped his face before turning to look at his sleeping wife. She looked peaceful as she slept, for which he was grateful. She was eight months along and she didn't need this kind of stress.

Feeling the need for some fresh air, he got up, put his robe on and then went out onto the balcony. It was quiet and the night air felt soothing as he sat in silence for a few moments.

"Arthur?" said Mira-Liana, as placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, as he rubbed her hand. "I'm fine. You should rest, though. Go back to sleep."

Mira-Liana sighed as she slipped her hand into his and then made him look at her. "How long is going to take for us to be honest with each other? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare."

"Bad?"

"Very."

"What was it about? Tell me."

Arthur sighed before swallowing painfully. "My mother, Queen Igraine, died in childbirth. I never got to know her. In my nightmare tonight, I saw my mother's fate become yours _and _the baby's."

Mira-Liana studied his face for a moment and then said, "This wasn't your first nightmare, was it? How long have you been feeling like this and why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't the first and I've been feeling like this for quite a while now," he confessed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh, Arthur," she whispered, as she squeezed his shoulder. "Hold me, like you did the night when we first confessed our feelings."

Arthur held her close against him, gently so as to not hurt their baby. He was overjoyed at the thought of becoming a father and raising his child with Ana, but he was also scared of losing her like he'd lost his mother. He stroked her hair and sighed again. "I can't lose either of you," he said. "If anything happened, I don't know what I would do."

"Shh, it was only a dream," said Mira-Liana, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm here. We're both okay. You don't need to be so scared. Our friends and family will protect me and the baby. We'll be fine. It won't be like your mother, I promise."

"I hope not," said Arthur. Then he noticed something. "Ana, you're trembling. What's wrong?"

Mira-Liana sighed. "I'm scared too," she confessed. "Arthur, this baby _will _change our lives. I don't know how I'll be able to continue helping Merlin protect you and Camelot when I'm caring for the baby and if Uther finds out the baby possesses magic through me and you went behind his back when you married me, then—"

"I know, I know, I know," he interrupted. He cupped her face. "But let's not think about that right now. Our baby is a blessing—one I never believed I could have."

Mira-Liana nodded and touched his face before she hugged him again. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We're both tired, we need to rest and the baby's not coming for another month."

Arthur nodded and followed her into bed. He held her in his arms with her back against his chest and their hands rested on her stomach where their baby lay. Silently, Arthur prayed that everything would work out and nothing would go wrong.

XXX

The following night, Uther was bestowing knighthood on several men. The event was somewhat exciting, but also somewhat boring.

"Arise, Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Caridoc, Knight of Camelot," said Uther. "You have been rewarded a great honour. With that honor, comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the Knight's Code. You've pledged yourself to live with nobility, honor and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. "You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example and you will prove yourself worthy of the title."

Mira-Liana smiled as Uther patted Arthur's shoulder. She was quite proud of her husband and always would be. She could see Merlin felt the same, but they both wished Uther wouldn't put so much pressure on Arthur all the time.

Suddenly, there were yells and the sounds of swords meeting one another and then a hooded figure in armor appeared in the hall. Everyone who had a weapon, drew theirs.

The armored warrior ignored everyone as it stepped forward towards Arthur and then dropped its gauntlet at Arthur's feet, marking the sign of a challenge.

_Arthur, so help me if you take that gauntlet, I'll kill you_, Mira-Liana swore.

_You know he'll take it. He's not one to back off from a challenge,_ said Merlin.

As predicted, Arthur picked up the gauntlet, much to Merlin and Mira-Liana's disapproval. "I accept your challenge," he said. "If you want to face me in combat, you'll do me the courtesty of revealing your true identity."

The armored warrior took off its helmet to reveal a woman with long blond hair, intense brown eyes and lovely features. Arthur's challenger was a woman? This surprised everyone.

"My name is Morgause," she said.

XXX

Naturally, Uther thought the challenge outrageous and had the librarian search the records for any reason why Morgause couldn't challenge Arthur.

"I've searched the records going back at least three hundred years and I've found no rule that says that a woman cannot issue a challenge," he said.

"There must be some way to put a stop to this," said Uther.

"According to the Knight's Code, her claim is perfectly valid," said the librarian.

"It seems there's nothing we can do," said Arthur.

"We don't know anything about this woman, I will not let you face her in combat!" said Uther.

"I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice," said Arthur.

"You and your pride," said Mira-Liana, shaking her head. "Arthur, she killed five guards. You shouldn't underestimate her."

"They've got a point, Arthur. You could be risking yourself for nothing," said Merlin.

"I cannot demand that my knights uphold the Code, and then seen to break it myself," said Arthur. "I must face her tomorrow."

XXX

Morgana, Frik and Mordred watched Morgause practice her sword fighting from Morgana's room. They thought the woman was strange and no one had even heard about her before and her challenge made no sense.

Even more strange was the fact that Morgana felt that she knew Morgause somehow, but wasn't quite sure how she knew. This seemed to worry Frik and Mordred.

XXX

Back in Arthur and Mira-Liana's chambers, they were talking about Morgause. Merlin and Mira-Liana were worried about the approaching fight.

"Do you know why she challenged you?" asked Merlin.

Arthur shrugged. "I'm the King's son. Perhaps she feels the need to prove herself."

"I suppose," said Mira-Liana. "But you don't _want _to fight her, do you?"

"I have no choice," said Arthur. "If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?"

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged looks and then glanced at Arthur.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've never faced a woman in combat," said Merlin. "What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage."

"You think she's going to defeat me?" said Arthur.

"He's saying that you need to be cautious," said Mira-Liana. "Because it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword."

"Since when do you two know anything about combat?" said Arthur.

"Just because we don't fight in combat, doesn't mean we don't know anything about it," said Merlin.

"True enough," said Arthur. He sighed. "Merlin, I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seemed to do it, it will be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge."

"I can try," said Merlin, as he got up. "But if she's as stubborn as you are, she won't withdraw."

"Let's hope she does, then," said Mira-Liana, as he left the room.

XXX

Merlin entered Morgause's chambers and seconds later, Morgause held a sword at his throat.

"What do you want? Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Merlin. I'm Prince Arthur's Chief Advisor," said Merlin. "I have a message from him. He wants you to withdraw your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. And if you withdraw, he'll grant you safe passage from the kingdom. Leave now, while you still can."

Morgause gazed at him for a moment before lowering her blade. "If Arthur has no desire to fight me, then _he _should withdraw."

Merlin shook his head. "No, he'll never do that. It's not within him to withdraw."

"Then we have that in common," said Morgause.

"If you fight him, he'll have to treat you as he would any other opponent," said Merlin. "It won't matter that you're a woman."

"I do not ask for special treatment."

"Arthur had no quarrel with you. Why would you challenge him?"

"My reasons are not your concern."

"Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you," said Merlin, warningly.

"Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?" said Morgause, smirking. "But you needn't worry. I won't take your sister's husband away from her."

"You'd better not," said Merlin, warningly.

"I won't. Now, leave me."

Merlin had to do as he was told and reluctantly reported to Arthur that the battle in the morning was still going to happen.

XXX

Everyone gathered to watch the fight take place. Merlin kept his hand in Mira-Liana's, trying to comfort her as she was worried sick about the fight. Gwen kept giving her calming drinks, but it did little good.

"The fight is by the Knights Rules," said Uther. "It's to the death."

_No! _said Mira-Liana.

_Mir, calm down, nothing will happen, _said Merlin, as he felt his sister's fear. _Relax. Arthur will be alright. I promise._

She bit her lip and squeezed Merlin's hand tightly.

Arthur stood in front of Morgause. Anyone could see he didn't want to do this. "I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw. I suggest you take it," he said, softly.

Morgause just continued to stare at him, which made him angry and upset.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said, as he took his fighting position.

The battle began and it seemed Morgause was defeating Arthur. But then Arthur managed to knock her sword out of her hands, slashing her arm in the process. Arthur allowed her to pick up her sword and the battle grew more intense as Arthur had her pinned against a stand, and went to strike. However Morgause kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground. His helmet flew off across the stadium as she held her blade at Arthur's chest.

Everyone froze and Merlin and Mira-Liana were prepared to use a bit of magic to save Arthur if necessary when Morgause took off her helmet.

"Make me a promise and I shall spare your life," she told Arthur.

"What is it you ask?"

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set you," she said.

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept no matter what?"

"You have my word," he said.

Morgause looked pleased as she withdrew her sword and helped Arthur to stand. She then bowed before Uther and walked off.

XXX

In their chambers, Arthur was having his armor taken off by Merlin. Arthur seemed very down about his defeat, Merlin was just grateful Arthur was alive and Mira-Liana was fuming.

"It could've been worse," said Merlin.

"_How _could it have been worse?" asked Arthur.

"For starters, you could be dead," said Merlin.

"At least I wouldn't have to face everyone, then. I have never felt this humiliated in my life. I was defeated by a girl."

"Morgana said she used to defeat you in practice all the time," said Mira-Liana. "It's almost funny when you think about it."

"First off, she never bet me—that is a lie. And second of all, how is this funny?" said Arthur.

"You're right, it isn't," said Mira-Liana. And then she slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he demanded, as Merlin snickered.

"That was for being such an idiot!" she snapped. "What on _earth _were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't," he admitted.

"Obviously," said Mira-Liana, dryly, as she smacked him again. "I still cannot believe you went through with that fight! When are you going to stop being stupid and start thinking about the consequences of your actions? Need I remind you what happened the last time a stranger came to Camelot and challenged you to a fight?"

"Arthur, I think you'd better do some groveling," said Merlin, smirking.

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur. "Look, Ana, I'm very, very sorry I worried you like that. I didn't mean to. I was being stupid and for that, I apologize. We'll go out on a walk tonight and I'll have your favorites brought up for dinner. Am I forgiven?"

"It's a start," said Mira-Liana. She sighed as he held her. "And you say I worry you."

XXX

The next morning, Arthur, Mira-Liana and Merlin saw Morgause off before they went out riding. She was finishing adding her possessions to her horse.

"Congratulations on your victory," said Arthur, to Morgause. "You're a very skillful swordsman…woman…swords…swordswoman."

Merlin and Mira-Liana bit back a laugh as Morgause walked towards them. "You have a beautiful horse," she said, as she stroked him. "I shall expect to see you three days hence."

"How will I find you?" Arthur asked.

"When the time comes, you will know your way," she assured him. She then bowed to Merlin and Mira-Liana. "Princess Mira-Liana, Merlin."

"Morgause," said Mira-Liana.

"Have a safe journey," said Merlin.

"Thank you," said Morgause.

"If I don't show up, it might be because I don't know where I'm going," said Arthur.

"The path you must follow will become clear to you," she said, as she got on her own horse. "I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve your sword."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't," Arthur told her.

"You've shown yourself to be a man of honor, you inherited that trait from your mother."

Arthur's head shot up and he looked at her. "You knew my mother?" he asked.

"I knew her very well." Morgause gave him a sad kind of smile and then she rode off.

Arthur shouted, "Wait!" but she didn't turn back or reply.

XXX

Later, Arthur told Uther of his plans to ride out and meet Morgause.

"And what is to be the nature of this challenge?" he asked.

"She didn't say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it, no matter what."

"You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask you to do," said Uther, sharply.

"She had her sword to my chest. I had no choice," said Arthur, through clenched teeth. "Morgause said she knew my mother."

Uther frowned. "She told you this?"

"Yes."

"Obviously, she's lying," said Uther, dismissively. "She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap."

"That makes no sense. She spared my life," Arthur protested.

"It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?"

"I don't believe she was using magic," said Arthur.

"And you would know for certain if she were?" Uther shot back.

Arthur bit back a retort that he was longing to utter. Having been around Merlin, Mira-Liana, Frik, Mordred and Morgana, he clearly knew the signs of magic when it was being used. But he knew if he was to say this to his father, it would mean the kind of trouble he wanted to avoid.

"Under no circumstances will you go and meet her, or accept the challenge," Uther ordered.

"I gave her my word!" Arthur insisted storming over to his father.

"I don't care what was said to her, you will remain in Camelot!"

"I want to hear what she knows about my mother!" Arthur hissed.

"She knows nothing. She is lying!" Uther growled, just two inches from Arthur's face. "You will not go to her. I forbid it!"

"So I am to break my word?" said Arthur, scoffing.

Uther glared and then said to the guards. "Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave."

"So, you're confining me to my chambers?" said Arthur.

"I'm protecting you from your own foolishness!" said Uther, as Arthur was led away.

XXX

Mira-Liana and Merlin went to see Arthur and was surprised when they saw the guards outside. They slipped past them and found Arthur sitting in the window sill, fiddling with his knife.

"Why are the guards outside the door?" asked Merlin.

"My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from meeting Morgause's challenge," said Arthur.

"Well, maybe he's got a point," said Mira-Liana. "You don't know what she might've asked you to do."

"I gave her my word," he reminded them.

"So I take it, we're going anyway?" said Merlin.

"Well, you and I are, but Ana is staying here," said Arthur. "It's too risky."

"I will not stay put! I've faced more dangerous things than Morgause!" said Mira-Liana, indignantly.

"You are _not _coming along," said Arthur, firmly. "Not in your condition. The baby is due in a month and I am not going to risk losing either of you. So, will you _please _just obey me for once?"

Mira-Liana bit back a protest as she knew he was right and nodded. "Fine," she said. "But I'm keeping an eye on you both with the mirror. Merlin might need my help with magic."

"Fair enough," said Arthur. "Merlin, I need you to go get some supplies. We're leaving tonight and see what you can come up with to get me out of here."

"Sure," said Merlin.

He disappeared for a few moments and then returned with a bag and then looked fatter than when he'd left before.

"Merlin, is it my imagination or are you getting fat?" asked Arthur.

Merlin grinned and then lifted up his shirt to reveal several long chords of rope. This made everyone smile as he carefully lowered Arthur down out the window with the rope and Mira-Liana used a spell to make the rope longer and another spell to make sure no one see Arthur as he was lowered down.

Once Arthur was safely down, she hugged Merlin "Both of you had better come back to me, safely," she whispered.

"We will," said Merlin. "Go spend the night with Gwen so Uther won't think you had a hand in this."

She nodded and then they went their separate ways.

XXX

Using the same mirror from when Katrina had been around, Mira-Liana watched her husband and brother travel together.

They came to a fork in the road. Neither man was quite sure which way to go.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" asked Merlin.

"This way," said Arthur, as he tried to make his horse go left. But the horse wouldn't go left and instead turned right.

"Where're you going? I thought you said it was left!" Merlin yelled.

"It's not me, it's the horse!" Arthur protested. "Morgause told me when the time comes, I'll know my way!"

"So, the _horse _knows where we're going. Great!" said Merlin, sarcastically.

XXX

Back in Camelot, Gaius discovered that Merlin was missing and Mira-Liana hadn't been in her room all night. He informed Uther, who went to Arthur's chambers and found the room empty and the window open. It didn't take long to guess at what'd happened.

"You've been guarding an empty room!" he shouted at the guards. "Send out a search party! Find Arthur and bring him back to Camelot!"

"Yes, sire!"

"Do you have any idea what Morgause might want with Arthur?" he asked, Gaius.

"I'm afraid I don't," Gaius admitted.

Uther wasn't pleased and stormed off

XXX

Merlin kept trying to dissuade Arthur from going through with his plans.

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" he asked.

"I'm not expecting this to be easy. That's why it is called a challenge," said Arthur.

"So, you'd do anything she'd ask of you?"

"I gave her my word. It's a question of honor."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What if she challenges you to do something less honorable than breaking your word?"

"Will you stop rabbiting on!" said Arthur, sounding annoyed. "We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second."

"I just think it's strange to do something and you don't even know what it is."

"Merlin, will you relax? It's going to be fine."

Just then, an arrow suddenly shot past Merlin, making Merlin's horse rear back and him falling off. Arthur grabbed his sword and battled the men who'd appeared.

Merlin used a spell to send two them off while Arthur fought the third and then used another spell to stop an archer in a tree just as Arthur defeated the third man.

The battle was over.

"Maybe we should turn back, the woods could be full of Odin's men," Merlin said.

"No," said Arthur. "I won't give up. I won't stop you if you want to go back though."

"And leave you alone? Mir would go ballistic if anything happened to either of us!" said Merlin. "You don't know anything about Morgause! You don't know what she's going to ask you to do! And we don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!"

Arthur just got back onto his horse. "Morgause said she knew my mother. I want to find out what she knows."

Merlin sighed as they camped for the night and made a fire.

"What was your mother like?" he asked, gently.

Arthur sighed. "I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes." 

"I'm sorry," said Merlin.

"Thanks. I barely know anything about her."

"Can't you ask your father?" asked Merlin.

"He refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes, it's as though she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. As though she is a part of me," he said, smiling softly.

"It's the same with mine and Mira-Liana's father," said Merlin. "We never knew him. Our mother's barely spoken of him. We've got this vague memory of him, but sometimes we think it's just our imagination."

"I'd give anything for even the vaguest of memories," said Arthur, sighing again.

"Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause, to see what she knows your mother?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"No." 

"We should get some rest," said Arthur.

XXX

Back in Camelot, Gaius had discovered something about Morgause and rushed to report it to Uther. "Sire, I must speak to you about Morgause."

"What is it?"

"While I was treating her wound, I noticed that she wore a bracelet."

"Go on."

"It bore the mark of the Great House of Golorius. And there's only one person aside from Morgana who would wear such a bracelet. That is, her half-sister."

Uther looked shocked and angry. "I was led to believe that the child had died."

Gaius looked away and said, "The child lived, my lord. She was smuggled out of Camelot shortly after her birth."

"How do you know this?" Uther demanded.

"It was I who entrusted the child to the High Priestess of the Old Religion."

"You should've told me, Gaius."

"I could not. I had sworn a solemn oath, my lord. I only break it now because I fear what Morgause might do."

"Does Morgana know?"

"I do not believe so."

"Morgana must _never _find out she has a half-sister. I will not have her loyalties divided."

"Of course," said Gaius. "But sire, the High Priestess will have trained Morgause from birth. Her magic will be powerful."

"Then I hope the search party finds Arthur before he reaches her."

The Knights came in and reported that Arthur had not been found, but the search would continue. Gaius and Uther worried that Morgause knew the circumstances of Arthur's birth and feared what would happen if he discovered the truth.

XXX

The next day, Merlin and Arthur arrived at a lake.

"Seems like your horse has brought us to a dead end," said Merlin.

Just as he spoke, Arthur's horse started to move towards the water. "Now, where is he going?" said Arthur.

"I think you're going to get wet!" said Merlin, laughing.

"You don't say," said Arthur.

Behind the waterfall there was another land. There were trees and birds everywhere. Arthur stood a little bit away from this and was standing in front of a castle.

"Where are we?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know," said Merlin. "Well, if we weren't sure Morgause was a sorceress, we can be certain of it now. Maybe that's how she defeated you."

"Maybe," said Arthur. "But we don't know that for sure."

They rode on and got off their horses when they came to an arch that led to a courtyard. The first thing they noticed was an axe and a chopping block.

Arthur swung around the axe and put it down. "Now what?" he said.

"Maybe we should ask the horse," said Merlin, dryly.

"Very funny, Merlin. There's no one here," said Arthur, as he started walking away.

"You kept your promise," said a voice.

Morgause appeared and slowly descended the stairs towards them. She was dressed in a sorceress's dress which looked lovely, but made her look evil.

"What is the nature of this challenge you wish to set to me?" Arthur demanded.

"Put your head on the block," she instructed picking up the axe. "You gave me your word, that you would do anything I asked."

"Arthur, don't! What're you doing?" Merlin hissed. "I won't let you do this."

"I'll be fine, Merlin. You can use your magic to stop her if she actually does it," Arthur hissed back.

He placed his head on the block and she prepared to strike, but then the axe was placed at the block's side, nowhere near Arthur's neck.

"You have shown yourself to be a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon," said Morgause. "And for that, I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

Arthur slowly walked up to her and said, "You said you knew my mother. Tell me everything you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her?" said Morgause.

"I would like that more than anything," said Arthur.

Merlin felt worried now as he followed Arthur and Morgause to a courtyard that was overgrown with ivy and flowers. Morgause was lighting candles on a table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

"If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?" asked Arthur.

"I don't trust her," said Merlin. "And Uther won't forgive you if he finds out about this."

"I don't care. Maybe Morgause is good magic, like you and Ana. She's caused us no harm," said Arthur. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that not all magic is evil."

"But we don't know if _she's _not evil," said Merlin. "We don't actually know why she's doing this!"

"It is time," said Morgause, stopping their conversation.

Arthur took her outstretched hand.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Arthur obeyed as he stood perfectly straight and still.

"Aris min miclan mita thi suna toi helpe. Eft funda," she chanted. The wind became slower and gentler; and time itself seemed to slow down. This was powerful magic, and it seemed to bring tears to Merlin's eyes and he felt Mira-Liana's overwhelming emotions and knew she felt the same.

Moments later, Arthur's eyes opened and a beautiful woman with long blond hair, dressed in a gown fit for a Queen, was standing at the opposite end of the courtyard. She was calling Arthur's name.

"Mother?" he gasped.

"My son," she said, smiling as she embraced him. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes; you were staring up at me. Those first few moments I held you were the most precious of my life."

"I'm so sorry," Arthur whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Igraine, chuckling, as she stroked his cheek.

"It was my birth that caused you to die," he said.

"No, it was not your fault! You are not to blame!" she protested.

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me!" he said, as his voice broke.

"Do not think that," said Igraine, as she hugged him again. "It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur, looking confused.

"It is not important. What matters is that you lived."

"Why should my father carry the guilt?" he asked again.

"It is better left in the past," she said.

"You cannot leave me with more questions," he said, pleadingly. "Please."

Igraine could not meet his eyes. "Your father…he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon

Dynasty would come to an end," she explained.

Arthur looked heartbroken at those words.

"But I couldn't bear children," she continued.

Merlin frowned and Arthur looked even more confused.

"Then how was I born?" he asked. "Tell me."

"Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in creating a child. You were born of magic," she said.

Merlin was shocked and he could feel Mira-Liana's shock too. They didn't want to believe it, but they could feel it. Arthur was born of magic. Igraine's death, Uther's hatred of magic, the need to keep their secret, was all because of Nimueh and Uther.

"That's not true!" Arthur protested.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," said Igraine, sobbing. "Your father has decieved you as he deceived me' she cried. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that."

"No!" said Arthur, looking on the verge of tears.

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon Dynasty could continue," she told him, tears streaming down cheeks. "It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now that I see you, I would give my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you."

There was a rush of wind and everything changed back to normal.

"N!" Arthur shouted. "Bring her back!"

"I cannot," said Morgause, as she walked towards him. "Once the doorway has closed, it is closed forever. I'm truly sorry for what you have learnt about your mother's fate this way. I can only imagine how it must feel, to find out that your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal."

She then walked off, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

"Arthur, are you alright?" asked Merlin. He hadn't failed to notice how calm Morgause had been throughout the incident and silently wondered if some of this hadn't been a trick. "Arthur?"

"I'm fine," said Arthur. "Fetch the horses. We're riding back to Camelot."

The ride back to Camelot was swift and upon arrival, Arthur drew his sword and stormed up the castle steps.

"What're you going to do?" asked Merlin.

Arthur didn't reply and nor did he look back.

Just as he disappeared, Mira-Liana and Gaius came out.

"Merlin!" she said, as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Where's Arthur?" asked Gaius.

Merlin was quiet for a moment and then softly murmured, "Arthur was born of magic, wasn't he?"

Gaius looked down and was silent.

"Uther used magic," said Mira-Liana.

"Merlin, Mira—" Gaius began, but he was interrupted.

"All those people he's executed…he's as guilty as they are," said Merlin. "He sacrificed Arthur's mother. He as good as murdered her! People should know the truth about what he's done."

"Gaius, you knew my husband was born of magic. You've known this entire time," said Mira-Liana. "How could you not tell us?"

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out and I swore an oath to keep my silence," said Gaius.

Gaius's logic was unquestionable, but it didn't make the new information any less difficult to accept.

"Gaius, you need to tell us everything and now," said Mira-Liana. "Arthur's found out now."

With great reluctance, Gaius revealed the information and then Merlin and Mira-Liana raced to the hall, praying they'd be able to stop Arthur from making a mistake.

XXX

Arthur burst into the hall where Uther was looking over some reports with Sir Leon.

"Arthur! Where've you been? I've had search parties out looking for you," said Uther.

Arthur looked furious and almost scary.

"Arthur?" said Uther, looking worried.

"I know what you did to my mother," he said, his voice dangerously calm.

"Leave us," said Uther, to Sir Leon. "No one is to enter."

The doors slammed shut.

"What're you talking about?" Uther asked.

"You

"You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic," Arthur growled, his eyes fixed on Uther.

"Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying."

"My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance! Her blood is on your hands!"

"No, that is not true! But Morgause would have you believe that." 

"_This _is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic! Rther than blame yourself for something you did, you blame them!"

"You would believe a sorceress's lies, over the word of your own father? I can only think Morgause has enchanted you."

"You have hunted her kind like animals!" Arthur spat. People like his wife, brother-in-law, stepsister, two great friends and perhaps his unborn child. His father had destroyed so many lives and for what? For nothing, other than his need to silence his guilt! "How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?"

"Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us. I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom," said Uther, reassuringly.

"You speak of honor and nobility, but you're nothing but a hypocrite and liar!" Arthur shouted.

"I your King and your father, you will show me some respect!" said Uther, angrily.

Arthur was silent, but then tossed his gauntlet down in front of his father.

"Have you lost your mind?" Uther hissed.

"Pick it up!" Arthur hissed back.

"Arthur, I implore you to think about what you're doing."

"Pick—it—up!" said Arthur.

"I will not fight you."

Arthur walked towards him, close enough to kill him where he stood. "If you choose not to defend yourself, then I will strike you down where you stand."

"You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man," said Uther.

"I no longer think of myself as _your _son!"

"Then strike me down."

Arthur stared for a few moments, and then his sword went for Uther and Uther's sword was instantly drawn to defend himself.

"I don't want to fight you!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Arthur stalked his prey and then without a warning, he attacked and the battle was well underway. Both men were fairly evenly matched.

"Arthur, stop this!" said Uther, pleadingly.

But Arthur continued to fight, forcing Uther to defend himself. It got to the point where Uther nearly cut Arthur's neck, but Arthur forced back Uther's blade and fought on. His rage and grief was making him blind to what he truly doing and he didn't think of the consequences of his actions.

Arthur then got the upper hand and knocked Uther's sword across the room and kicked him into the chair.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana could hear the clanging of swords as they arrived at the door of the hall.

"Open this door!" she ordered.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but the King's forbidden anyone from entering," said Sir Leon.

"They're going to kill each other!" said Merlin.

"Sir Leon, I command you to open the door immediately!" said Mira-Liana.

Looking reluctant and afraid, Sir Leon opened the door.

Merlin and Mira-Liana burst into the room, just as Arthur held a sword against Uther's throat.

"Arthur, don't do it!" said Merlin. "We know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is dead because of him!" said Arthur.

"Killing your father won't bring her back!" said Merlin.

"Arthur, you've already lost one parent, do you really want to lose another?" said Mira-Liana. "Even if you kill him, what is there to gain?"

"Listen to them, Arthur," said Uther.

"Arthur, please," said Merlin. "Put the sword down."

"You heard what my mother said!" said Arthur. "After everything he has done, you believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic and he has used it himself! He has caused so much suffering and pain and I am going to put an end to that!"

"That doesn't make what you're doing right," said Mira-Liana. "Arthur, look at yourself. You're taking revenge and for what? What if Morgause was lying? She is an enchantress. Everything could've been an illusion."

"And what if it wasn't?" asked Arthur. "How do you know it wasn't true?"

"She's an enchantress! Morgause knew what strings to pull so you'd do what she wanted. She wanted you to turn against your father and then the kingdom would be destroyed! This is what she's been planning all along! This is what she wants!" said Merlin.

"Do you really think it matters _now _if what happened twenty years ago is true or not? The past is the past. All we can do is learn from past mistakes and move on and make things better for the future," said Mira-Liana, as tears glistened in her eyes. "Arthur, listen to me. Your mother died because she loved you. She wanted you to live and be happy. She never would've blamed your father or you for her death and she loved you and your father more than anything. Look at yourself. You're being consumed by anger and grief. Is the King you want Camelot to have? Is the man you want to be? Is this what your mother would've wanted? Is this the man I married? Is this the father you want our child to have?"

"Listen to them, they're speaking the truth," said Uther.

Arthur froze, then his anger returned as he continued holding his sword at Uther's throat. "Swear to me that this isn't true! Give me your word that you aren't responsible for my mother's death!"

"I swear on my life that I loved your mother. There isn't a day that passes that I don't wish that she was still alive," said Uther. "I could never have done anything to hurt her. I loved her."

Arthur looked as though he was struggling with what to do and after a moment, he dropped his sword and embraced his father as they both wept.

"My son, you mean more to me than anything," said Uther.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur. "I'm so sorry."

"Hush. You are not to blame," said Uther, gently.

It was breaking Mira-Liana's heart to see her husband like this. After a few more moments of her husband and father-in-law weeping, she could bear it no longer and knelt beside Arthur and allowed him to cry into her shoulder as she cradled him in her arms.

XXX

Later that day, Mira-Liana and Merlin went to check on Arthur to see how he was doing. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Arthur?" said Merlin. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He sighed. "I'm indebted to you both. If you hadn't stopped me, I would've done something I never would've forgiven myself for. Whatever my father's done, whatever his reasons for persecuting people who practice magic, it doesn't matter. But I promise you that when I take the throne, no one shall have to live in fear or hide themselves because they're different. I hope you both know how grateful I am to have you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the greatest things magic has ever given me."

"We know," said Merlin.

"And I hope that you know that whatever may have happened when you were born, your mother loved you and your father does too," said Mira-Liana, as she tenderly kissed him.

"I do. Thank you." Arthur smiled and then took Mira-Liana and Merlin into his arms and for a moment, the family remained in each other's embrace.

XXX

After making sure Arthur would be alright, Mira-Liana and Merlin went Gaius's chambers and were shocked to see Uther there.

"Uther?" said Mira-Liana.

"What're you doing here?" asked Merlin.

"I wanted to thank you both in person for your actions yesterday," said Uther. "You are both loyal people to Arthur and I am most grateful."

"He's family. We were just doing our duty," said Merlin.

"I know. You've both proven yourselves to be trusted allies in the fight against magic."

"Us?" said Merlin, surprised.

"Those who practice magic will seek to exploit Arthur's inexperience. They will attempt to corrupt him. Both of you must be extra vigilant, especially now."

"We'll keep our eyes peeled," Mira-Liana promised.

Uther smiled. "I know you will." He turned to leave, but then stopped. "Can I have your word that you will not speak of what happened between Arthur and myself?"

"Yes," said Merlin.

"Of course," said Mira-Liana. "Uther, forgive me, but I have to say this. I know how much you miss Igraine, but I think my husband has a right to miss her as well. A heavy load can easily be lightened if it is shared."

Uther sighed. "You're right, of course. Oh, and Mira, just know that Arthur couldn't have chosen better."

Mira-Liana smiled at such a compliment as she sat down and Gaius and Gwen came in, looking confused and surprised.

"Was that Uther I saw just leaving?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, he just popped in to say hello," said Mira-Liana.

"Mira! What did he want?" asked Gaius.

"He just wanted to thank us for being 'trusted allies in the fight against magic,'" said Merlin. "And he wanted to compliment Mir."

Gaius and Gwen looked both shocked and relieved as he and Merlin sat down.

"How the two of you have managed to keep those heads on your shoulders is a mystery beyond our greatest minds," said Gaius. "Uther should be _grateful. _Your lives would've been easier and safer if you'd let him die. You must've been tempted."

"Maybe for a moment," Merlin admitted.

"But Arthur wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he'd gone through with it. It would've destroyed him. And that's something we would never be able to bear," said Mira-Liana.

There was a moment's silence before Gaius said, "I'm proud of you both."

"And so am I," said Gwen, as she kissed Merlin.

They smiled.

"Arthur's thanking us, Uther's grateful, you're proud, we've never been this popular," said Merlin, smiling.

Gaius smiled back. "I'm almost certain it won't last."

"Oh, Gaius, must you say that?" said Mira-Liana, teasingly.

"Please," said Merlin, as he put his feet on the table. "Just let us enjoy the moment."

XXX

Morgause gazed at Camelot through her crystal and she was practically burning with rage when she saw Arthur and Uther smiling and enjoying some time together.


	9. The Lady of the Lake

The Lady of the Lake

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It was a dark and stormy night as Gaius, Merlin and Mira-Liana walked down the streets of Camelot after helping a patient. Mira-Liana still had two weeks left before her baby was born and she was enjoying a possibly last breath of freedom with her brother and uncle before she would become a mother.

They hadn't gone far when they passed a horse-drawn cage and saw a young girl chained within. She had long black hair and wore a torn red dress. She flung herself at the cage towards them and her eyes were pleading.

"Gaius!" said Merlin, looking shocked.

"She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter," said Gaius.

"She's only a girl," said Mira-Liana.

"She'll fetch a good price, though," said Gaius, sadly.

"Someone's going to pay for her?" said Merlin, disgusted.

"Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic."

"There must be something we can do," said Mira-Liana.

"Shouldn't there be?" said Merlin.

Gaius shook his head. "Mira, Merlin, bounty hunters are dangerous men. They are not to be meddled with. You, of all people, should understand that."

They did understand that, but that didn't shake their decision as they watched the poor girl in the cage.

XXX

That same night, Merlin and Mira-Liana snuck out of the castle and headed down to the streets where the girl in the cage was. They found her sleeping and looking quite uncomfortable. After checking to make sure no one was coming, they put their plan into action.

The girl then woke up and gazed at the twins with wide eyes.

"Don't worry," said Merlin. "We're not going to hurt you."

He and Mira-Liana grabbed hands and used a spell to unlock the cage before they climbed in. The girl, frightened, backed up.

Mira-Liana took the girl's hands and looked at her, as if asking permission, and the girl nodded and with a spell, the chains came off.

Merlin and Mira-Liana took the girl's hands and got her out of the cage and behind the cart just as Halig, the bounty hunter came out. He looked shocked and immediately began searching for the girl. He walked closer to the hidden three, but then he turned around and the twins used a spell to make the inn's sign fall onto his head and knock him out.

"Run!" Merlin whispered.

The three of them fled and were almost caught by the guards before they escaped to the castle's caves down below where they lit a torch and remained for several moments.

"They won't find you here," Merlin said to the girl.

The girl didn't respond and just gazed at them questioningly when Mira-Liana handed the girl her cloak.

"It's alright. I just thought you might be cold," she explained. "Here, take it."

After a moment's hesitation, the girl took it and wrapped around her shivering body. "Why did you do that?" she asked, speaking at last.

"What?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Help me."

"Well, we saw you and…it could've been us in that cage," said Merlin. "You'll be safe down here. We'll be back in the morning and get you some food and candles. Will you be alright until then?"

The girl nodded.

Mira-Liana squeezed the girl's shoulder. "It's alright. You're going to be fine. I'm Mira-Liana, by the way. This is my twin brother, Merlin. What's your name?"

"I'm Freya."

"Well, we'll see you in the morning, Freya," said Merlin.

She nodded and then whispered, "Thank you."

The twins smiled and then took their leave.

XXX

The next morning, Halig went to see Uther. He told Uther about Freya and how she was missing, but also said that she was dangerous as even the druids had feared her because she was cursed. This seemed to trouble Uther a great deal, who quickly offered his assistance.

XXX

At the same time, Mira-Liana collected food from the kitchens and went down to the caves with Merlin. They went down with their bundle of food and found Freya asleep on the cave floor, using Mira-Liana's cloak as a blanket.

Merlin gently shook her and she immediately jumped, as if she was unaware of her surroundings.

"Shh, it's alright, it's just us," said Mira-Liana.

Freya instantly relaxed. "I'm sorry. For a moment I thought…"

"It's okay, we understand," said Merlin. He unfolded the bundle of food. "Look what we've brought. Dig in."

Freya did just that. She'd obviously had little to eat for quite some time, as she practically inhaled the food. She swallowed after a few bites and said, "It's good."

"Fit for a princess," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

Merlin set up the candles and used a spell to light them. It was then that he and Mira-Liana noticed Freya's druid mark on her arm.

"Is that a druid symbol?" he asked.

Freya nodded.

"Were you born a druid?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Freya asked, sounding a little harsh.

"We didn't mean to," said Merlin.

Freya's features softened. "Sorry."

"We understand," said Mira-Liana.

Freya shook her head. "You could never understand."

"We know what it's like to keep secrets," said Merlin.

Freya gazed at them. "Does anyone know you two have magic?"

"Just the few members of our family and some very close friends," said Mira-Liana, placing a hand over her swollen stomach, thinking of her unborn child. "But sometimes I don't think they really understand."

"I wish I was like everyone else, but—" Freya's voice wandered off.

"—but deep down, you know you're not?" Merlin finished.

"Because I'm cursed," she explained.

"Freya, don't say that. Magic doesn't have to be a curse. It can be a gift," said Mira-Liana.

Freya looked doubtful and was quiet.

Merlin and Mira-Liana turned to the candles and incanted a spell that made the flames rise from their wicks and dance about the room, making Freya smile.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, as the flames returned to their wicks.

Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled back, but then their smiles faded as they realized how long they'd been in the caves.

"We have to go," said Merlin. "Someone might notice we're missing. But we'll be back soon with more food. We promise."

"Here," said Mira-Liana, as she pulled a pillow from her bag. "This will make things a little more comfortable for you."

"Thank you," said Freya.

XXX

Later, the twins had to be extra cautious. Gaius had questioned them about Freya and warned them that the guards were looking for her, but the twins denied any involvement. Merlin got more food for Freya and was walking down to the caves when Halig stopped him.

Halig just took one look at him and then had him dragged down to the dudgeons where some of the guards held him. Halig took the food and dropped it to the ground.

"It's just my sister's leftovers," said Merlin.

"Does she know you steal his food?" Halig demanded.

"I didn't steal it!" he protested. _Mir, get Arthur. I've got a bit of a problem with Halig._

"Where were you taking it?" Halig demanded.

"Home for my dinner," Merlin lied.

Halig looked as if he didn't believe Merlin. "Really?" he said. "The druid girl I'm looking for, have you seen her?"

"No."

"Do you know how much money she's worth to me?"

Merlin shook his head.

"More than your life!" Halig hissed. "So, I'm asking you again, have you seen the druid girl?"

"No," said Merlin, coldly.

Halig looked angry and shoved Merlin into the chair behind him. "Hold him," he ordered the guards. He pulled out a set of chains. "I think you're lying to me."

"I'm not, I swear!"

"I don't believe you!" said Halig, as he prepared to strike. But he stopped when a sharp voice was heard.

"Halig!" shouted Mira-Liana, stepping into view along with Arthur. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We caught the boy behaving suspiciously, Your Majesties," said Halig.

"_Merlin_," Arthur corrected.

"He could be harboring the girl. But he's going to tell us where," said Halig, about to strike. But Arthur held him back. "Leave him alone! Merlin is a member of the Royal Family. He has our absolute trust. If you have a problem with him, you come to me. Do you understand?"

"Unless, of course, you'd like to be punished and flogged for treason against the crown," Mira-Liana added, as she narrowed her eyes.

Halig just bowed his head. "No, Your Majesties. Sorry, Your Majesties."

Once he was gone, Arthur turned to Mira-Liana and Merlin. "Please tell me you actually didn't have anything to do with the druid girl escaping."

"Er…" said Merlin, rubbing his head. "Yes."

"We both did," said Mira-Liana. "Arthur, she's just a young girl. We had to do something. If it wasn't for Gaius and Hunith, we probably would've been captured and taken; just like her."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, alright, but she has to leave the city soon. I'll do what I can, but for heaven's sake be careful. I don't want to lose my family."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You won't lose us," said Mira-Liana. She gently kissed him before disappearing down the corridor with her brother.

XXX

They found Freya quietly sobbing as she sat curled up by the wall.

"We're sorry we took so long," said Merlin.

"It's okay," said Freya, as she wiped her eyes.

"Here, you must be hungry," said Mira-Liana, as she gave Freya the extra bundle of food Halig hadn't found. Then she saw the look on Freya's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Freya.

"Are you upset?" asked Merlin.

"No." 

"Did you think we weren't coming?" asked Mira-Liana. "We promised you we would."

Freya's face lightened a bit. "I scare most people away."

"We're not most people," said Merlin, smiling as he added more candles to the room. "How long had you been in that cage?"

"A few days," said Freya.

"The bounty hunter?" said Mira-Liana.

"Halig," said Freya.

"How'd he find you?" asked Mira-Liana.

Freya sniffled. "You can't always trust people."

"We know," said Merlin. "That's mostly why we left home."

"And where is home?" asked Freya.

"Ealdor," said Mira-Liana. "It's a small village. Just a few fields, a couple of cows, and such."

Small smiles crept across the twins' faces as they thought of Ealdor. It hadn't been much, but it had been their home and always would be. It was where they'd grown up.

"My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains," said Freya, smiling. "In the winter, the storms whipped up the waves, until we thought it would crash down and wash all the houses away. But in the summer, wild flowers and light…it was like heaven."

"It sounds perfect," said Merlin.

"It was."

"Was?" said Mira-Liana, noticing the past tense.

"My family died," she sighed.

"Have you been on your own ever since?" asked Merlin, gently.

Freya just nodded and another tear trickled down her cheek.

Mira-Liana held Freya in her arms for a moment. "You're not alone anymore," she murmured. "We're going to look after you, we promise."

Freya sniffled and shook her head, but she didn't get out of Mira-Liana's arms. She just took Merlin's hand in hers and closed her eyes. "You can't look after me. No one can."

"I don't think you understand," said Merlin. "We've never known anyone like you." 

The twins tried to move, but Freya stopped them.

"We wish we could stay," said Mira-Liana.

"You're going?" said Freya.

"We need to be careful," said Merlin. "But we'll come back in the morning. You know we'll be back won't you?"

Freya nodded. She released them and smiled slightly. "Merlin, Mira-Liana, I've never known anyone like you either."

This made them smile as they went their separate directions.

XXX

The next morning, the alarm bell went off. Two people had been killed and Arthur was investigating as Gaius examined the bodies. He'd ordered Mira-Liana to stay inside the castle until he said otherwise, not wanting any harm to come to her.

"I think they've been killed by some kind of wild animal," said Gaius.

"Have your men been able to track the creature?" Uther asked Arthur.

"But that's the strange thing," said Arthur. "The ground is soft, so either a bear or a wolf would leave some mark. But there's no tracks."

"Then what're these?" asked Gaius, pointing to some prints in the ground.

They weren't animal. They were bare human footprints.

"Those are human footprints," said Arthur.

"But they're leading away from the body," Gaius pointed out. "Did someone escape the attack?"

Arthur shrugged. "No one's come forward."

"Could the person who made these be responsible?" asked Uther.

"I don't believe so," said Gaius. "These wounds could only have been inflicted by some beast of considerable size."

"And if this was done by neither a man nor a beast, then there's only one other explanation. It must be the work of a magical creature," said Uther.

Arthur suddenly felt uneasy. If something magical was unleashed in Camelot, it could prove a danger to his family. Or worse still, the danger could be the druid girl hidden beneath Camelot. Arthur sincerely hoped he was wrong.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana returned again to Freya with more food.

"Hey, sorry we're late again," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana took out some bread from the bag. "What would you like with this? We can make you anything. Ham? Cheese?"

"Strawberries," said Freya, softly.

"Strawberries it is," said Merlin. He cupped his hands and then several strawberries in his palms, which he placed next to the bread which lay on the cloth.

Freya smiled as she ate some of the bright red berries. "Why are you two so good to me?"

The twins paused.

"Because we can't help it," said Mira-Liana. "We really like you."

"It's like you're part of our family and we don't have to hide anything from you."

Freya froze and then she took their hands. "Merlin, Mira, please, listen to me. I'm not like you."

Before she could continue, there was a crash and the three of them hid as Halig and some guards snooped around. They used magic to keep themselves hidden until they were sure the tunnels were clear.

They were crouched against the wall. Freya was in between Merlin and Mira-Liana as Merlin lit a torch. She was sobbing and shaking.

"They're going to find me," she sobbed. "I can't go on like this, I can't."

"Shh, shh, shh," said Mira-Liana, as she stroked Freya's hair. "We won't let that happen."

"We promised you we'd look after you and we will, no matter what," said Merlin.

"You really don't realize how special you are, do you?" Mira-Liana murmured.

Freya took a deep breath and looked at them. "You-you're not scared of me?"

They shook their heads.

"Being different is nothing to be scared of," said Merlin.

Freya smiled a little before she curled into the twins' embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

They gave Freya a sleeping potion so she could sleep easily and left some protective wards around the cave so she would not be harmed before they left her, hoping that everything would work out somehow.

XXX

Later that night, they went to see Freya again.

"What're you two doing here?" she asked.

"We couldn't help it," said Mira-Liana. "We just wanted to check on you." 

"You shouldn't keep doing this. It's dangerous," said Freya.

"We don't care," said Merlin.

"No, you two, you have to be careful."

"Don't worry, we're doing all we can," said Mira-Liana. "We've decided we're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot."

"How?" asked Freya.

"We'll get some clothes and disguise you," said Merlin.

Freya's face fell. "It's just…I'm going to miss you both."

Mira-Liana's squeezed her hand. "We'll never be very far apart, Freya. We'll take you somewhere safe and we'll come by as often as we can to take care of you."

"No, you can't. Don't say that!"

"Isn't that what you want?" asked Merlin.

"You don't understand. The two of you have a life here. You've got a family and friends who love you and a home. My life is…I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me—"

"It doesn't have to be like that," Mira-Liana interrupted. "All the things that we have, you can have them too. You can be part of our family."

"You mean it?" asked Freya.

"Yes," said Merlin. "What do you say?" 

"I want that more than anything," she confessed.

They all smiled.

"Where will we go?" asked Freya.

"Somewhere with mountains," said Mira-Liana.

"A few fields," said Freya.

"Wildflowers," said Mira-Liana.

"A couple of cows," said Freya.

"And a lake," said Merlin.

"And a lake," said Freya, smiling.

"We'll be back in the morning," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

The next morning, more people were found dead. It was the same beast that had killed before. The few eyewitnesses claimed to have seen an enormous black cat with wings. There were no animal tracks, just human footprints yet again. This confirmed Uther's suspicion that magic was once again in the works in Camelot.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana ran into Gwen outside of the caves.

"Merlin, Mira," she said.

"Hello, Gwen," said Merlin, as he kissed her. "What're you doing here?"

"Mira told me about Freya and I wanted to help out." She held out a bag that contained a fine dress. "Here, take this. She must be freezing down there."

"It's wonderful," said Mira-Liana. "Where did you get this?"

"I picked it up at the tailor's yesterday. From what you've told me, I think it'll look good on her," said Gwen, smiling. "Is Freya going to be alright?"

"We hope so," said Merlin. "The sooner we get her out of Camelot, the better."

"Good luck," said Gwen, as she hugged and kissed Merlin again. "I love you."

"And I love you," said Merlin.

"Come on, Freya's waiting," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Down in the caves, Freya was waiting for them. She immediately stood up when they arrived.

"Look at what we've brought you," said Merlin, as Mira-Liana took out the dress. It was purple with gold embroidery.

"It's _beautiful_," said Freya. She held it to her chest and was smiling.

"You look like a princess," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

Freya smiled back, but then her smile faded as she folded up the dress and handed it back to Mira-Liana. "I'm not a princess. I can't take this."

"Freya, we don't understand…" said Merlin, but she cut him off.

"You two keep doing all this for me! I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense!" said Mira-Liana. "We _want _to."

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing," said Freya.

"Please, take it," said Mira-Liana, as she handed her the dress. "You look wonderful in it."

Freya didn't meet their eyes as she took the dress.

"We can get you out tonight as soon as it's dark," said Merlin. "Everything will be alright."

Freya sighed and then her face brightened a little. "We'll need supplies. Food, water…"

The twins smiled. "Alright then," said Mira-Liana.

"I'll try and get some blankets and horses. And whatever else we need," said Merlin.

Freya smiled. "Go on, then. Go."

She then hugged them both before they left the caverns to gather what they needed. But neither Merlin nor Mira-Liana heard their dear friend whispered, "Good-bye, Merlin. Good-bye, Mira-Liana."

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana had just finished packing when Gaius came in.

"Oh, hello, Gaius, what can we do for you?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I need to talk to you both," said Gaius.

"Of course," said Merlin. "Please, sit down."

They sat around the table and then Mira-Liana said, "You look worried. What's wrong?"

"The beast struck again last night. There are two more dead in the lower town."

"Do you know what it is, yet?" asked Merlin.

"No. Once more, there were no tracks around the bodies except for human footprints that were leading away from them. It doesn't add up. The tracks indicate a human is responsible, but the wounds inflicted are definitely the sign of a beast." 

"Strange," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, until I remembered what Halig said about the druid girl. She's cursed."

"What's that got to do with the monster?" asked Merlin.

"Ancient chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms its victims to turn at the stroke of midnight, into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast. The writers of old call this creature a bastet," said Gaius. "A monster of nightmare that inhibits the night world between the living and the dead."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged looks and couldn't speak. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Freya, a bastet? Impossible!

"Merlin, Mira, I want the truth. Did you two release the druid girl from the cage?" asked Gaius.

"Of course not!" said Merlin.

Gaius sighed. "There was a time when you two thought twice before lying to me."

Mira-Liana fought back tears and said, "We did what we thought was right." 

"You two know that the creature and the girl are one and the same," said Gaius.

"No, you're wrong!" said Mira-Liana. "Freya is just an innocent girl!"

"Please, think about what I'm saying. You know it's the truth. Now, where is she?"

"No!" said Merlin.

"She's killed already and she'll kill again. She can't stop herself," said Gaius, gently.

"Gaius, please, I'm begging you. Do this one favor for us," said Mira-Liana. "Let us get her out of the city tonight. She'll be gone. Don't force me to use my authority."

Gaius sighed. "I can only give you until sundown. Uther wants answers by that hour and by then I'll be forced to give them. Do you understand?"

"We do," said Merlin. "Thank you."

They grabbed their things and fled the room.

XXX

The twins ran down to the caves, but they found no sign of Freya. All that remained was the purple gown they'd given her.

"FREYA!" Mira-Liana shouted.

"Freya, where are you?" Merlin yelled.

But there was no reply, which made them both worry.

They got help from Mordred, Frik, and Morgana, but in spite of all their efforts, Freya could not be found. Merlin and Mira-Liana could only pray that wherever Freya was, she was safe.

As Mira-Liana and Merlin sat together and talked and worried, the alarm bell went off, causing them to flee to the streets of Camelot.

XXX

Freya crept around Camelot. She hadn't wanted to leave Merlin and Mira-Liana like that, but she couldn't bear to put them in danger. She loved them as much as she had loved her family before they died. So, she had left the twins to protect them.

She hid behind some caskets and then she heard a man shout, "There she is!"

Without thinking, she ran, ignoring the protests and yells from the people chasing her.

Moments later she was cornered by Halig and some of the guards.

"Please, just let me go," she begged, trying not to cry.

But Halig just looked at her greedily. "No one ever escapes from me," he said, as he moved towards her.

Then the midnight bell began ringing and Freya let out a scream of pain. She fell onto her hands and began transforming.

Within moments, Freya was no more and in her place was an enormous black cat with yellow eyes, huge fangs and wings.

Seconds later, most of the men had fled and the bastet destroyed Halig. He would never again harm another living soul.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana raced through the streets of Camelot searching for any sign of Freya. They found her in her bastet form attacking some of the guard.

She was wounded and limping as the guards surrounded her. She kept growling and hissing, but her noises quieted down when her golden eyes met Merlin and Mira-Liana's blue ones.

"Freya," Mira-Liana whispered.

"No," Merlin whispered.

The guards inched closer to her, but immediately backed off when Merlin made a stone gargoyle fall and give her just enough time to escape.

The twins followed her down to the caves. She was still in her bastet form and hissed slightly when they came near her.

"Shh," said Merlin, as he placed his hand on her head. "You're alright. You're safe now."

She let him stroke her black fur before she vanished from their sights and moments later; in the place of the bastet was Freya, who lay on the ground crying as she lay under Mira-Liana's cloak. She turned to the twins, who stroked her hair and wiped away her tears, and she looked distraught.

"You must hate me," Freya sobbed.

"No," said Mira-Liana.

"I'm a monster. I tried to tell you. I wasn't always like this."

"Shh," said Merlin. "You shouldn't try to talk."

"There was a man, he attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him. I thought he was going to kill me."

"It was an accident," said Mira-Liana.

"His mother was a sorceress. When she found out, that I'd kill her son, she cursed me to kill forevermore. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh, shh," said Merlin, as he rubbed her arms to keep her warm. "We're going to make you better, Freya."

"No, you two, the wound's too deep," said Freya, sounding faint. "Please, go."

"No. No, we're not leaving you here," said Mira-Liana. Her heart was heavy with the pain of the knowledge of what had to be done, but they had no other option. "Listen, there's only one way we stop all of this and heal your wound. Will you do it?"

"Whatever it is, I'll gladly do it," said Freya.

And that was it. After dressing her wound and placing her in the purple gown, they took her to the lake where the sword forged with the dragon's breath lay. It was beautiful with the majestic snow-capped mountains, fields, trees and the wilting wildflowers. Freya's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she lay in Merlin's arms.

"You remembered," she murmured.

"Of course," said Merlin, smiling. "We're sorry for what that sorceress did to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Freya whispered.

"We wish there was another way to save you," said Mira-Liana, through her tears.

"You already saved me, you two," Freya whispered. "You made me feel loved."

"We don't want you to go," said Merlin.

"We'll never be far apart. One day…Merlin, Mira-Liana…I will repay you, I promise."

And with that, Freya's eyes closed as Merlin and Mira-Liana used their powers to change Freya into the Lady of the Lake. She looked beautiful and happy before she waved good-bye and disappeared into the water's depths. Merlin and Mira-Liana could not hold back their tears as they watched their dear friend leave them, and there was no way to know if or when she would ever come back.

XXX

After Freya was gone, Merlin sat alone on his bed, just thinking until Gwen came in.

"Merlin?" said Gwen, as she sat beside him. "Are you alright? Is Freya okay?"

"She's fine. She's…she's the Lady of the Lake now," said Merlin, softly. "I know I should be grateful she's still alive and safe, but I just miss her. She was a good friend and like family. She was like another sister or even a daughter."

"I know, love," said Gwen, softly. She stroked his black hair as he leaned into her shoulder and held him close. "I know."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said. "I love you so much, Gwen. Don't ever leave me."

"I love you too, Merlin. I won't leave," she said. Gwen held Merlin close and after a few moments, they let go. "Merlin, I've got a little surprise for you."

"What is it?" asked Merlin.

Gwen placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm with child."

Merlin's face lit up as he lifted Gwen into his arms and spun her around before he kissed her. "This is perfect," he said.

Gwen smiled back and returned the kiss.

XXX

A week went by. Hunith had arrived in Camelot at Mira-Liana's request as she was close to having her baby. All that remained was for the baby to come.

Mira-Liana was missing Freya greatly, but she was coping well as she and Arthur sat in their chambers talking until she felt a sharp pain. She let out a gasp and clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Arthur, looking worried.

"Fetch Gaius, my mother, and the midwife," she gasped. "It's time."


	10. New Changes

New Changes

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

_A/N: I know you were all expecting the episode where Arthur is enchanted and falls for Lady Vivian, but I just can't figure out how to make that episode fit with my current storyline and so, I've made this filler chapter instead. I hope you all enjoy and please, no flames. _

The castle was in a uproar. Mira-Liana's child had decided to come and everyone was worrying or eagerly awaiting for the new member of the Royal Family that would be born.

Hunith, who'd been sent for the previous week, arrived with a midwife and Gaius within a few moments. They entered the room where Mira-Liana lay, and shut the door, allowing no one to enter.

Then came the long hours that slowly ticked by. Arthur and Merlin were both extremely anxious for Mira-Liana and for the new child.

"Merlin, will you _please _stop pacing? You're not helping my nerves!" said Arthur.

"Sorry," said Merlin, and he stopped pacing. "I'm just anxious. She keeps telling me she's fine through our link, but I'm still anxious."

"Of course you're anxious, Ana's your sister," said Arthur. "Think how I feel, I'm her husband."

"True enough."

Just then, after what felt like an eternity, the midwife and Gaius came out of the room. They were both smiling.

"Congratulations, Prince Arthur," said the midwife. "You have a very handsome son and a very beautiful daughter."

"Two?" said Arthur, shocked. "It was twins?"

"Guess twins run in the family," said Merlin, smiling. "Is Mir alright? Can we see her?"

"Mira-Liana is tired, but she's fine. Hunith is already with her. I would think it'd be best if she only had one visitor right now," said Gaius.

"You go, Arthur," said Merlin, patting Arthur on the shoulder. "Tell Mir I love her and that I'll see her tomorrow, alright?"

Arthur nodded. "I will."

Arthur went in the room and found Hunith smiling as she held one infant and Mira-Liana looking tired but pleased as she held the other. Hunith walked over to Arthur.

"Your daughter's a perfect angel. Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Arthur, as he took his daughter into his arms. He didn't notice Hunith leaving to give the new family some bonding time as he sat beside Mira-Liana and smiled as their daughter squealed softly. "Ana, they're so beautiful, just like their mother."

"And they're as strong as their father," said Mira-Liana, as their son held her finger and wouldn't let go.

Their son had a tuft of black hair and Arthur's eyes, and he looked like his father. Their daughter had a tuft of golden hair and Mira-Liana's eyes, and she looked like her mother.

"What do you want to name them?" asked Arthur.

Mira-Liana paused for a moment. "What do you think of Prince Merrick Gaius Pendragon for our son?"

"It's perfect," said Arthur. "And what do you think of Princess Amora Freya Pendragon for our daughter?"

"It's beautiful," said Mira-Liana, smiling. "Just think; they're going to have so many adventures. We'll tell them our stories and they'll become great people."

"With their loved ones to guide them," said Arthur, smiling. He kissed Mira-Liana gently.

"What was that for?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I'm just happy about all of this. I always wanted my own family like this and now it's finally happened."

Mira-Liana leaned towards him and kissed him. "So, I am."

XXX

A week went by and in those seven days, Arthur and Mira-Liana had fully taken on the role of parents.

Mira-Liana spent whatever time she could holding and playing with her children, and they seemed to bond instantly. She already saw so much of her and Arthur in her babies and she couldn't stop smiling at them. She loved being a mother a great deal. Whenever she looked at her children, all she saw was the future she wanted for them.

Arthur was proving to be a fine father. He always volunteered to take care of the babies if they woke up in the middle of the night or if they needed any kind of attention. He'd make them laugh and Mira-Liana often found him holding the babies as he told them of the wonderful things he had planned for them.

Within two days, it became clear that Amora was a daddy's girl, as she seemed to want Arthur more than she wanted Mira-Liana. Merrick was a mommy's boy, as he always seemed content to just be in Mira-Liana's arms.

They had yet to show any sign of taking on their mother's magic, for which Mira-Liana was grateful. There would be time for magic when they were older. For now, they just squealed and made their soft baby noises. All of this, the Royal Family found adorable.

The rest of the family adored the children. They had each taken on their own role in the babies' lives.

Gaius was doting honorary grandfather and was always helping out whenever he was needed. Even Uther found the children precious and told Arthur and Mira-Liana he was proud. Hunith was a proud grandmother and loved to play with her grandchildren.

Merlin would offer to watch them if he wasn't busy and if they were alone; he'd made tiny little amusing things for them like bubbles that changed color or a mobile that played music. Frik was more than happy to be their honorary uncle and planned to teach them in magic when they were old enough.

Morgana and Gwen were doting aunts and would spoil them with gifts such as clothes and small knitted animals like a cat and puppy. Mordred was quite fond of the babies and considered them his own little brother and sister.

After the babies' christening, Arthur and Mira-Liana were rocking their children to sleep. The children rarely cried or were fussy, but they didn't seem to want to sleep now.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's time for bed," said Arthur, as he held Amora. "What's wrong?"

"I think I might know," said Mira-Liana. Softly she began to sing the old lullaby Hunith had sung to her when she had bad nights as a child.

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always."

The babies yawned and then they fell asleep in their parents' arms, making Arthur and Mira-Liana smile as they placed the babies in their cradles.

Arthur then reached down and kissed each baby's head and stroked their soft skin. "Sleep well, my children," he murmured. "I love you."

Mira-Liana smiled as she held her son's hand and then her daughter's before allowing Arthur to take her into his arms.

So much had happened in so little time it was unbelievable. They had a new family and a new future to look forward to. Their children would have everything and they would always be a family, nothing would ever change that.


	11. The Witch's Quickening

The Witch's Quickening

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

It'd been a few months since Amora and Merrick's birth and things had been peaceful in Camelot for quite some time. The Royal Family simply adored Amora and Merrick and spend a great deal of time with them. But that peace they'd been enjoying was about to change.

A trade convoy was heading to Camelot and was quickly attacked and wiped out by bandits lead by a dangerous druid by the name of Alvarr. He had plans for Camelot and he intended to see that they succeeded.

XXX

It was dark and pouring rain in Camelot as Alvarr snuck into Camelot. He slipped past the guards easily and then found his way into the castle. Having once met Mordred and being told of the little druid boy's first trip to Camelot, he easily found his way around the castle.

Alvarr's presence did not go unnoticed. Mordred, Merlin and Mira-Liana sensed his telepathic contact with his men and the three of them set out to investigate. They all met each other in the hall.

"What're you two doing up?" asked Merlin.

"I sensed something," said Mira-Liana. "Did you sense it too?"

"If you mean someone talking through their mind, then yes," said Merlin. "But I don't know who."

_Alvarr, _said Mordred. _I'd know that voice anywhere. _

"Who's Alvarr?" asked Merlin.

_He's a druid like me, but he is not to be meddled with._

"We'd better hurry then," said Mira-Liana. "Let's find Arthur."

The three of them continued running, following the sound of the voices. They froze when they heard the words, _Lady Morgana's chambers are next_.

"Morgana," Mordred whispered.

"Hush, Mordred," said Mira-Liana. "Nothing will happen to her."

Mordred nodded. _Pray that you are right, Emrysa. _

XXX

Alvarr made his way into Morgana's chambers, where she lay asleep. Frik had left on a journey to see some friends who required his assistance, so she was alone. He gently shook Morgana awake.

When Morgana saw him, she was frightened. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What're you doing here?"

"I am Alvarr, my lady," he said. "A humble druid. I've come to ask for your help."

"My help? With what? Can't you just do it yourself? You're magic, like me and Mordred, aren't you?"

"Yes. So were my parents and their parents before them. They were fortunate enough to live in a time of peace before your king declared war on sorcery." 

Morgana just nodded. "I too, have known Uther's cruelty."

"Then you know magic is not a crime, it is a gift."

"It doesn't matter what magic is. The time for magic to be reborn is not now. Someday it will be, though. I've seen it."

"Then will you help me?"

"Depends," she replied. "What is it you want?"

Alvarr told her and she shook her head.

"No, I won't do it." she said. "Alvarr, you must leave immediately."

"How disappointing," he said. "I had expected so much more from you, my lady." Alvarr said. "But I'm not leaving until I've gotten what I came for." His eyes glowed gold as he murmured, "_Keiv leio ashuna_."

And then Morgana was under his control and she could not break his enchantment.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur was roaming the halls with his men. He was furious about the recent news and the alarm bell was going off. When he heard someone coming down the corner, he held up his blade, prepared to strike, but he lowered his weapon when he saw who it was.

"For heaven's sake, don't scare me like that," he said. "What're you three doing up?"

"Nice to see you too, love. We thought we heard something," said Mira-Liana.

"What did you hear?" asked Arthur.

"Mordred thinks he heard the intruders going to Morgana's chambers," said Merlin.

"Did you, Mordred?" asked Arthur.

Mordred nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

They went down to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Morgana?" said Arthur.

The door opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Morgana. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"We had reason to believe someone was here," said Arthur.

"Right now, the only 'someone' is you!" she snapped.

"There's been an intruder, didn't you hear the alarm bell go off?" asked Merlin.

"Of course I did! Does that mean I won't be safe in my chambers?"

"Well, if you'll just permit me to search your room, we'll be off," said Arthur.

"You'll do no such thing!" she said, sharply. "Do you really think if there was someone in my room, that I wouldn't know about it?"

Mira-Liana frowned. "Morgana, are you alright? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm _quite _fine, Mira," said Morgana. "What made you think someone was here in the first place?"

"I heard someone," said Mordred.

"Well, you were wrong. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep," said Morgana.

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged looks. Something wasn't right.

"Well, please accept my humblest apologies," said Arthur. "I'll see you in the morning. Good-night, Morgana."

"Good-night," said Morgana, briskly as she slammed the door shut.

XXX

Arthur was greatly annoyed.

"Are you three _quite _sure you heard someone?" he demanded.

"Yes, we're sure," said Mira-Liana.

"Well, then something's not right. Morgana's never that cranky." 

"I don't like this," Mordred whispered. "What's wrong with Morgana?"

"We'll find out soon enough, Mordred. We promise," said Merlin. "In the meantime, you go get some rest. Everything will be fine." 

Mordred nodded and then went back to his chambers to sleep.

XXX

The next morning, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred went to see Gaius.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"You could say that," said Mira-Liana.

"I heard there was a disturbance," said Gaius.

"Yeah, we heard talking in our heads," said Merlin.

"They had magic?"

"Yes," said Mordred. "I recognized the voice. It was a druid by the name of Alvarr."

"A druid? Well, what's he doing here?" asked Gaius.

"We don't know," said Mira-Liana. "But it can't be good. And there's something else. We heard him go to Morgana's chambers, but when we got there, we didn't see anyone but her and she was different."

"Different, how?" asked Gaius.

"She was angrier, crankier. She barely acknowledged Mordred," said Merlin. "Whatever Alvarr's doing, it sounds like he's prepared to die for it."

Gaius looked troubled.

XXX

Meanwhile, still under Alvarr's enchantment, Morgana snuck into Mira-Liana and Arthur's chambers. She rummaged through a drawer until she found the key she was looking for. She turned around and was about to leave when she bumped into Mordred.

"Oh, hello, Mordred," said Morgana. "Shouldn't you be studying with Gaius, right now?"

"I'm done working for now," said Mordred, as he studied her face. "What're you doing in here?"

"I was looking for Mira-Liana and Arthur," she lied.

"Emrysa's with Amora and Merrick and Arthur's training his men, just like they always do at this time of day," said Mordred.

"Of course, how silly of me," said Morgana. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. But, another time perhaps. Well, I'd best be off."

She walked off and out of the room, but Mordred never took his eyes off her.

_What's wrong with you? What has Alvarr done? _Mordred wondered.

XXX

That night, with Arthur's key, Morgana snuck down to the treasury and stole the Crystal of Neahtid, one of Uther's spoils of war from his fight against magic.

The theft did not go unnoticed. Moments later, the warning bell went off and Arthur investigated along with Merlin and Mira-Liana. There was no sign of forced entry, which did nothing to sooth their already frazzled nerves and it told them that somebody stole Arthur's keys or worse yet, used magic.

Mordred, already having a suspicion that Morgana was behind the theft of the Crystal, remained quiet, not wishing to incriminate her.

When Uther learnt of the theft, he was less than pleased.

"You're sorry?" he repeated, when Arthur told him of what had happened. "That's not good enough. Did they force their way in?"

"No, Uther," said Mira-Liana.

"Then how did they gain access to the vaults?" asked Uther.

"They stole the keys," said Arthur.

"How is that possible?" Uther demanded.

"Someone broke into our chambers," said Mira-Liana.

"This is a grievous loss," said Uther. "The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason."

"If I may ask, why was it so important, Sire?" asked Merlin.

"It is an instrument of magic," said Uther. "In the days of the Purge, a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it was, it was important to them."

"I'll search the town and find what I can," said Arthur.

"Good. But be warned, this Crystal cannot fall into the wrong hands," said Uther. "The consequences would be terrible. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Uther," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Arthur, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred all went to Gaius's chambers to talk to the elderly physician. Mordred decided to come through with his suspicions, but did so with great reluctance. Gaius was most surprised at Mordred's information.

"_Morgana _stole the Crystal?" said Gaius.

"I believe so," said Mordred. "I caught her in Arthur's chambers. She must have taken the keys. But she wasn't acting like herself."

"Can you prove any of this?" asked Gaius.

"No," said Mira-Liana. "And even if we could, we can't tell Uther. You saw how he reacted the last time he knew a druid was in the city. If he founds out about Alvarr, there's no telling what he'll do."

"Morgana wasn't acting like herself," said Mordred. "I think Alvarr did something to her."

"You mean, he enchanted her?" said Arthur.

"Exactly," said Mordred. "When I was with the druids, I never fully trusted him. I only told him about my first adventure here because he was insistent."

"If Alvarr's enchanted Morgana, it would certainly explain her behavior," said Merlin. "But why would he want Morgana to steal the Crystal? Why couldn't he just get it himself with magic?"

"Maybe he wanted someone close to my father to steal it without arousing too much suspicion," said Arthur. "I mean, the idea of someone in the Royal Family stealing an item from the treasury seems quite ridiculous in general, don't you think?"

"True enough," said Mira-Liana. "Uther _did _say the Crystal was an instrument of magic. It must have some power Alvarr wants."

"Well, there're many legends about the Crystal," said Gaius.

"Is it some sort of weapon?" asked Mira-Liana.

"That, I don't know," said Gaius.

"You've heard of it?" said Arthur.

"Indeed," said Gaius. "The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secrets of time itself."

"What did they mean by that?" asked Mordred.

"I'm not sure," said Gaius. "The Crystal's an artifact of the Old Religion. There's only one who could tell you more."

"The Great Dragon, you mean?" said Mira-Liana.

Gaius nodded.

Merlin sighed. "Fine, we'll go see him. Mordred, stay here with Arthur and Gaius. We'll be back in a moment." 

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana went down to the Dragon's cave where the winged beast was just waking up from a nap. He shook himself and stretched when they arrived.

"We need your help," said Mira-Liana.

"I'm sure you do, young witch and warlock," said the Dragon. "But remember, soon you must honor your promise."

"When it's time, we shall honor our promise, not before," said Merlin. "Now, please help us."

The Dragon sighed. "Very well. What is it that you wish to know?"

"What is the Crystal of Neahtid?" asked Mira-Liana.

"For those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge," said the Dragon.

"What kind of knowledge?" asked Merlin.

"Knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come," replied the Dragon.

"So, it shows everything about time—the past, the present and the future," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, indeed," said the Dragon.

"The Crystal's been stolen," said Merlin.

"By whom?" the Dragon asked.

"The Lady Morgana," said Mira-Liana.

The Dragon laughed. "That witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal."

"What about the druid, Alvarr?" asked Merlin.

"Alvarr? It is possible," said the Dragon. "Why do you ask? What has he to do with this?"

"He's been detected in the city. The druid boy, Mordred, thinks he's enchanted Morgana. She's not acting like herself," said Mira-Liana.

"Humph. Once before I warned you of the druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom!" said the Dragon. "Perhaps through his foolishness talk with his people, he has brought that time upon you now." 

"What do you mean?" Merlin demanded.

"The Ancient Prophecies speak of many things in the druid boy's future, but they also speak of an alliance between Morgana and Mordred, united in evil," said the Dragon. "But this union must be stopped, whatever the cost."

"Then that is one future that will not come to pass," said Mira-Liana. "Mordred is the sweetest little boy we've ever known. He has no desire to bring about Arthur's downfall. He wants to be a healer, nothing more. You don't know him."

"Then I suggest you take great care in making sure Mordred does not fulfill his destiny as Arthur's doom," said the Dragon. "For if Arthur falls, so do we all."

"One more thing," said Merlin. "How do we break Alvarr's enchantment on Morgana?"

"Only someone very close to her can break this spell. Mordred will know what to do when the time comes," said the Dragon.

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

These words worried Merlin and Mira-Liana as they hurried back up the stairs to talk to Gaius, Arthur and Mordred. They silently hoped they'd break the enchantment on Morgana and soon.

XXX

That night, after sending Gwen away for the night, Morgana pulled the Crystal from her drawers and snuck out of Camelot with it. She got onto her horse and rode off into the woods, unaware that Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred were right behind her.

They followed her to a camp where she met with Alvarr and gave him the Crystal. Carefully, they hid themselves and listened to Alvarr and Morgana's conversation.

"It is my hope that by this time, I will able to master the Crystal. When I do, we will able to strike Uther down," said Alvarr.

"We?" said Morgana.

"Me and my people. I had once thought that Mordred would be an ally against Uther, but he is a traitor to us. He has allied himself with the enemy and cannot be trusted. But that matters little. Soon, Uther and all who serve him will be destroyed."

"All who serve Uther?" said Morgana.

"If we are to win this war, there can be no divided loyalties."

Morgana looked away. Under an enchantment or no, her heart still ached at the thought of anyone being harmed before her vision of a Golden Age came to pass.

"This troubles you, Morgana?" asked Alvarr.

"Yes, it does," she said, unable to lie.

"My lady, we fight for our very survival," said Alvarr. "And I suspect that so do you."

"You know nothing of that," said Morgana.

"I know enough," said Alvarr. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not. I'm just so used to concealing the truth from people like Uther, it's easy to forget that I have others to talk to."

"Believe me; I understand how that feels like."

"How can you? Everyday I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am and who my family is, he'd have us all killed," said Morgana.

"I might understand more than you know," said Alvarr. "You have been very brave."

"I don't want to be brave. I just want to be myself. I don't want to hide anymore."

"You are not alone and you needn't hide yourself here. You're here with us." He leaned forward as if to kiss her, but Morgana pulled back.

"I cannot kiss anyone but my Frik. He is the only one I'll ever love. My heart is his and his heart is mine," said Morgana. "Please, I must be heading back before I'm missed."

"Of course," said Alvarr. "Farewell then, my Lady Morgana. When the time is right, my hold on you shall be broken."

Morgana rose and then left the camp.

XXX

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred went back to Camelot. They ran back to Gaius's chambers and informed him and Arthur of what they'd seen. Both Arthur and Gaius were troubled by this.

"Alvarr has a fearsome reputation," said Gaius.

"You know of him?" said Merlin.

"I know he's a sorcerer. Ever since he left the druids, he and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the King," said Gaius.

"He sounded pretty determined," said Mira-Liana.

"He's a fanatic," said Mordred. "He tried to get me and Frik to join with him, but we refused."

"And I'm glad you did," said Arthur.

"It's more than that. His supporters follow him unthinkingly," said Gaius. "They're blinded by his charisma."

"And now he's used his magic on Morgana," said Merlin.

"So it would seem," said Gaius.

"It gets worse. Alvarr thinks he can harness the power of the Crystal," said Mira-Liana.

"We can't let this happen," said Arthur. "Since we can't go to my father, what can we do?" 

"We can bend the truth a little," said Gaius.

XXX

Gaius went before Uther to tell him of what he knew without revealing everything.

"You know the whereabouts of the Crystal?" said Uther.

"I believe so, Sire," said Gaius.

"I see. How did you come by this information?" asked Uther.

"In my work of physician, I have dealings with many people. They hear things and they see things. Last night I was confronted by one such man who told me that the Crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a former druid and powerful sorcerer by the name of Alvarr," said Gaius.

"Who exactly was this informant?" asked Uther.

"I think it would be only fair to protect their identity, Sire," said Gaius. "If the news of the betrayal was to reach the renegades, it could indeed endanger their life."

"Very well," said Uther. "Where is this Alvarr hiding?"

"He was last seen in the Valley of Chimery, Sire," said Gaius.

"Arthur, summon the guards. I want this matter dealt with immediately," said Uther.

"Yes, Father," said Arthur. "Merlin, Ana, Mordred, come with me. I'll need your help."

"Of course, Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

Uther smiled a little and nodded at Gaius. "Once again, I'm in your debt, Gaius."

Gaius just bowed and said nothing.

XXX

After Gwen assured Mira-Liana and Arthur she'd watch over their baby twins, the four of them set out with many of Arthur's men behind them. Morgana, still under Alvarr's power, set out to warn Alvarr of what was going to happen.

Morgana soon found herself surrounded by Alvarr and his men, who dropped their blades when they saw that it was her.

"Morgana?" said Alvarr.

"Alvarr," said Morgana.

"What brings you here?" asked Alvarr.

"I came to warn you. Arthur's been sent to capture the Crystal," said Morgana. "The Knights of Camelot are almost upon us."

"How has this happened?"

"I don't know. I only know that we've been betrayed," said Morgana.

"How much time do we have?"

"An hour, maybe two. I cannot be sure."

"We must be prepared for them."

"What can I do to help?" asked Morgana.

"You can flee while you still have the chance," said Alvarr. "Morgana, I'm grateful for all that you've done, but a battlefield is not the place for the likes of you. Now, go. Go!"

XXX

Arthur and the others continued on their journey until they came to a fork in the road.

"Now which way do we go?" asked Arthur.

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred were silent, listening to the sounds of other minds. When they opened their eyes, they knew which way.

"This way," said Merlin, pointing down to the right.

They followed Merlin's directions and snuck through the forest until they came to Alvarr's camp which seemed deserted at first.

Then, without a warning, they were ambushed by Alvarr and his men. Everyone fought for their lives with whatever they had on them—swords or crossbows. Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred used magic whenever they could and ended up defeating several of the renegades.

Arthur and his men began to win the battle as several of the other renegades fled after seeing several of their own defeated.

Then there was a flash of green velvet and the trio knew that Morgana was still there. They ran after her. Merlin used a spell to trip her and then he grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.

"Let me go!" said Morgana, as she squirmed.

"Morgana, this is for your own good!" said Mira-Liana. "Mordred, do it!"

Mordred held Morgana's face in his hands and then his eyes flashed gold. Morgana then ceased squirming as Merlin released her. She looked at her surroundings in shock.

"What…? What's going on? Why am I here?" she asked. "Mordred, for heaven's, what're you doing out here without your cloak? You must be freezing." She took off her own cloak and wrapped around Mordred's tiny body.

_Morgana, you're back! _said Mordred, happily, as he hugged her. _I was beginning to fear the worst._

Morgana returned the hug and stroked his hair, but then looked worried. "What's happened?"

"You've been under an enchantment and used by a sorcerer named Alvarr," said Mira-Liana.

"We'll explain later," said Merlin when Morgana opened her mouth to speak. "Right now, you need to get out of here. There's a horse back there waiting for you. Go, now!"

Morgana looked fearful, but didn't argue. She just nodded and fled from the forest, not looking back.

Alvarr was then surrounded by Arthur and his men and found himself with Arthur's blade at his throat.

"Give me the Crystal," Arthur ordered.

"What use is it to you?" Alvarr hissed.

Arthur looked annoyed and had his men search Alvarr's clothes until the Crystal was found.

"You're a fool, Arthur Pendragon!" said Alvarr. "How many lives have been lost this day and for what? You cannot wield the Crystal. You do not have the power! None of you do!"

"Gag him and bound him!" Mira-Liana ordered, as Alvarr was taken away by the Knights.

"As you command, Your Majesty," said the Knights.

XXX

That night, Mordred had tended to all the wounded men with the medical supplies he'd brought with him. His healing skills were quite impressive and he was told this by several of the Knights. He would make a great physician someday.

As it was late in the day and would not reach Camelot before dark, Arthur and the others camped there. Arthur prepared for bed, as did Mordred, but Merlin and Mira-Liana were far from tired. Arthur noticed.

"Are you two quite alright?" he asked. "You're very quiet."

"We're fine," said Merlin. "We're just a little shaken and we've got a lot on our minds."

"It's only natural," said Arthur, sympathetically. "No matter how many battles you face, it never feels quite right. It'll pass in a few days. In the meantime, we should be grateful we survived and that Morgana's free of Alvarr's power. And the both of you should get some sleep."

"Later," said Mira-Liana. "We'll take the first watch."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Do you want me to stay up with you? It's no trouble at all if you need me to."

"No, we'll be fine," said Merlin. "Mir and I have had restless nights before. If we need to, we'll use a spell to make us sleep."

"We'll be fine, Arthur, really," said Mira-Liana. "Go to sleep."

Arthur looked reluctant, but nodded. After a short while, he fell asleep.

Merlin and Mira-Liana sat together in silence for a while. The Crystal was still in the drawstring bag Morgana had placed it in, but something about it bothered them. It seemed to be whispering to them.

When they could resist its call no more, they pulled it out of the bag and held it in their hands and what they saw terrified them.

_A powerful dragon, similar yet different to the Great Dragon was terrorizing Camelot. The city burned and people screamed for their lives. Merlin and Mira-Liana fought against the beast, but to no avail. There was fire and pain and then great grief. _

Horrified, the two of them dropped the Crystal and placed it back in its bag. They were both breathing hard and quite shaken from what they saw. Neither of them said a word, but they held each other close, trying to comfort one another. Eventually, they fell into a fitful sleep.

XXX

When they returned to Camelot, Alvarr was put on trial for his actions. Morgana, who would've ordinarily showed some sympathy or pity to those with magic under trial, held none for Alvarr as he'd used her for his own gains. Nor did anyone else of magic sympathize or wish to help Alvarr for his actions. He had endangered them all and for that, he had to pay.

"So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?" said Uther.

"I do," said Alvarr.

"And you admit to plotting against your King?"

"I do."

"And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?"

"I acted alone."

"Then I find you guilty of treason," said Uther. "You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death." 

"Then I die with honor," said Alvarr. "Being an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away," said Uther.

"Uther, you are the criminal," said Alvarr, as he was taken back to his cell.

Alvarr was far from finished with his work. That night, he escaped from his cell using magic. But did no more harm against the Royal Family. Uther was furious and vowed that one day, Alvarr would be punished severely for his crimes. Everyone else was just glad he was gone and hoped that he would not return to cause them more grief than he already had.

XXX

Frik returned a few days later. He found Morgana in their chambers, sitting on her bed.

"Frik, love, you've returned," said Morgana, as she kissed him him. "How was your journey?"

"Quite alright, but I am glad to be home again," said Frik, smiling. Then he looked serious. "Mordred has told me about Alvarr."

Morgana's eyes fell to her hands. "Then you know of what he did to Camelot and to me." She sighed. "I can't believe I was so foolish not to scream for help when I saw him. He enchanted me because I was so naïve and foolish."

"Hush. It's quite alright, my love," said Frik. "You are not the first Alvarr had used for his own needs and you shall not be the last. It's over now. You needn't worry any longer."

"But I must," said Morgana, softly. "Frik, I fear that something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it."

Frik looked troubled, but he just took Morgana into his arms and held her.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana were worried too. What they had seen, the horrible future bothered them greatly. The future wasn't set in stone, but if this one came to pass, it would only mean trouble.

Mira-Liana kept holding and rocking her babies, who didn't know that anything was wrong, but kept smiling and cooing. Mira-Liana smiled a little at her children, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was not worried for herself, but for her family. If anything happened to her precious children she'd never forgive herself.

"Ana?" said Arthur, when he came in. "Are you alright?"

"No," she confessed.

Arthur sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder. "What's wrong? Tell me."

She sighed. "The Crystal. It has terrible powers, Arthur."

"It's locked away. It can do no harm." He looked at her. "Unless the damage has already been done."

"Merlin and I held it," she confessed.

"You did what? Why?"

"We knew we shouldn't have. We knew no good would come of it. We didn't want to hold it, but it just compelled us to look. We couldn't resist it."

"And what did you see?" asked Arthur, gently.

"We saw terrible things. Things that will haunt us for years."

"You don't know that. You've already paid the price for your mistake. It's over."

"No, it's not. What we saw has not yet come to pass!" said Mira-Liana. "And Merlin and I are scared, Arthur. We're really scared of what the future may hold."

"Shh, shh, shh," said Arthur, as he held her and she cried into his shoulder. "Listen to me. There is nothing on this earth that can see all possible futures, even the Crystal."

"But what we saw was so real!"

"Of course it was, but that was only one future. The future isn't set in stone, it remains unshaped. It is we that shape it—the decisions we make and the actions we take. The future can be changed. What you saw is only a possibility," said Arthur. "But I do know this: whatever happens, I will always be here for you, for our entire family and for our children, I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Mira-Liana, as she kissed him. She remained in Arthur's arms for a little while longer, praying that the future she and Merlin had seen in the Crystal would not come to pass.


	12. The Fires of Idirsholas

The Fires of Idirsholas

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Some time had passed since Alvarr had come to Camelot. Things had been quiet, but there was doubt that it would last for long. What no one knew was that Morgause was up to trouble yet again. She intended to bring about Uther's downfall, whatever the cost might be.

One afternoon, a man dressed in rags came to see Uther and his news was anything but good. "I'm a header from the Northern Plains. Three nights back we were camped underneath the walls of Idirsholas," he said.

"I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place," said Uther.

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire," he said.

"What is it you have to tell me?" said Uther, growing impatient.

"While we were there we saw smoke rising from the citadel."

"Did you see anything else?" Gaius asked.

"No."

"Did you go inside?" asked Uther.

"No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for over three hundred years! You must know the legend, Sire," said the farmer.

"What legends?" asked Mira-Liana.

"When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again," said Gaius.

Everyone, including Uther looked troubled by this. Uther stood up. "See to it that this man is fed and has a bed for the night," he ordered. He turned to Arthur and said, "Take a ride out."

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"So we can put peoples minds at rest."

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense?" said Arthur.

"Gather the guards and do as I say," said Uther.

Arthur looked annoyed, but did as he was told.

XXX

Of course Merlin and Mira-Liana were not going to stay put while Arthur was going to be up to his neck in trouble. After making some arrangements for Frik to watch over Amora and Merrick and making sure Gwen would be safe in the castle in her condition, they began to pack and then they set out for answers.

"Gaius, why is Uther so worried?" asked Merlin.

"Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with," said Gaius.

"You believe the story as well?" asked Merlin.

"It's more than just a story," said Gaius. "Some three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands; leaving death and destruction in their wake."

"So, what happened?" asked Mira-Liana.

"It was only after the sorceress herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still," said Gaius. "If what that man says is true, then something has awoken them. And I fear for each and every one of us."

"Just lovely," said Mira-Liana, sighing. "First there was the wraith, then Sigan, and now this. What is it about the dead that makes people want to enchant them so much?"

Gaius and Merlin chuckled a little, but the matter was far from funny. When they finished packing, they rode off with Arthur and his men, not quite sure what to expect.

XXX

Back in Camelot, Morgana was in her room when she found a note on her windowsill. It was from Morgause, who requested her presence at dark in the woods. Desiring to know what exactly Morguase wanted, Morgana decided to heed Morgause's call.

When it was time, she snuck out and found Morgause waiting for her. Morgause was smiling when she saw Morgana.

"You look well," she said.

"Thank you," said Morgana. "Your bracelet and my family's potions are working wonderfully."

"Yet something is still troubling you. What is it?" asked Morgause.

"I am happy with my life. I have a husband, a son, many friends, and I have seen a Utopia in the future. I only wish that my vision could be now. I dislike having to hide as I do," Morgana confessed.

"Hide?" said Morgause.

"Hide that I am magic and I am still Uther's perfect ward. There are days when I think of him a surrogate father and others when I do not," said Morgana.

"I see," said Morgause. "Morgana, that world you saw in your dreams. What would you say if it could happen now?"

"I would ask how. The world I saw cannot come to pass until it is Arthur's time to be King of Camelot."

"But would you truly like it to happen? Do you want to see Arthur on the throne?"

"Yes, of course," said Morgana.

"So, you do want Arthur to restore magic to Camelot."

"Yes. But it doesn't matter what I want. I have faith in my visions and someday, they will come to pass. But the future is not of my making."

"You are wrong, Morgana," said Morgause. "You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of what is it come."

"What do you mean?"

"Who's side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?"

Morgana paused for a moment and shook her head. "I once had the chance of being Uther's assassin and I did not take it. However much I want to see Arthur on the throne now, it cannot be so yet. I am with no one but my family. I'm sorry."

"Very well," said Morgause, looking disappointed and angry. "Well, I shall leave you now. But take care, my dear. I wish you many pleasant dreams."

Morgana nodded and then turned to leave, not seeing Morgause's eyes flash gold, and then she passed out. Morgause caught her just as she collapsed and then placed Morgana back in her chambers. Her plan would take wing, with or without Morgana's willing help.

XXX

Arthur and the others continued their ride until they reached a creepy-looking castle that seemed to be in ruins and was abandoned. They walked around, looking for any sign of trouble or the fabled Knights of Medhir.

"Do you hear that?" asked Merlin.

"Hear what?" asked Arthur.

"A sort of trembling sound," said Mira-Liana.

"No, but I think we'll find out what it soon enough," said Arthur.

They continued their search and then came to a rusty old gate deep underneath the castle. The entire room was covered with cobwebs and dust. They also found ashes from a recent fire.

"Well, it seems part of the farmer's story was true," said Arthur. "Maybe it was just some people passing through here."

"Or maybe not," said Merlin. "We've got company."

Everyone turned to see the Knights of Medhir behind them. They were dressed in black cloaks and silver armor and masks.

Everyone, including the Knights, drew their swords and a ferocious battle went underway. Being undead, the Knights had a better advantage over Arthur's men—who were swiftly defeated. Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana continued fighting until the roof began to weaken, which gave them an idea.

Merlin and Mira-Liana pulled Arthur of the way as they used a spell to make the roof collapse on the Knights and get out of the castle as quickly as they could. Once outside, they began to catch their breath.

"Are you two alright?" asked Arthur.

"I'm little tired, but I'm fine," said Mira-Liana.

"Apart from a small scratch, I'm okay," said Merlin.

"Well, look at that. Your first battle wound," said Arthur.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Merlin.

"Hold still. I'll fix it," said Mira-Liana. She quickly mended his arm wound with the medical supplies she always carried with her when she went out.

"Did anyone else escape?" asked Arthur.

"I don't believe so," said Merlin.

Arthur sighed. "This is not good. We need to get back to Camelot and gather reinforcements."

The twins nodded and then rode back to Camelot.

Upon their arrival, they found everyone out cold. Arthur immediately checked the pulse of one of the guards.

"Are they dead?" asked Merlin.

"No, they're breathing," said Arthur.

"Good gracious, what's happened?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I don't know," said Arthur.

Wherever they went, they saw people unconscious. Not a single person was awake and they even found a horse with a carriage behind him and an unconscious rider. What caused it, they didn't know. Was it some sort of sickness or was it a spell?

They kept searching for their family members and it worried them even more when they found Gaius asleep on his desk and Frik and Mordred asleep outside a door. Arthur and Mira-Liana were especially concerned for their children. They kept searching until they found their babies.

"Amora, Merrick!" Mira-Liana cried.

She ran to her babies' cradles and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that they were safe and alright. She stroked their soft cheeks and smiled a little.

"The children. Are they alright?" asked Arthur.

"They're fine," said Mira-Liana.

"Good," said Arthur. He planted a small kiss on each of their heads. "Thank heavens; you're alright, my dear children."

Merlin then burst into the room. "Mir, Arthur, I can't find Gwen!"

"Calm down, Merlin. I'll help you look," said Mira-Liana.

They soon found Gwen asleep with her head on a table. Merlin looked relieved as he took her into his arms and gently placed her on Mira-Liana's bed. He tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and stroked her face.

"Sleep well, my darling," he murmured.

They got Frik and Mordred into the room just to be on the safe side. Then Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and used a spell to place a protective barrier around the room so that all those within the room would be safe. They went to Morgana's room and found the poor girl cowering behind a curtain.

"Morgana?" said Arthur.

"Arthur!" she said, sounding relieved.

"What's happened?" asked Merlin.

"Why were you hiding?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I didn't know it was you!" she said.

"Calm down, Morgana," said Arthur. "Tell us what happened."

"People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well. Then they started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went," said Morgana.

"Was there someone here?" asked Arthur.

Morgana shook her head.

"Then why were you hiding?" asked Merlin.

"I thought it was the work of magic and the culprit was near. I got scared, so I hid."

"Alright," said Mira-Liana. "Do you know where Uther is?"

"No."

"What I'd like to know is why are you still awake?" asked Arthur. "And did you see anything?"

"No, I saw nothing," said Morgana. "I don't know why I'm still awake. Maybe it Gaius or Mordred's potions, but I don't know."

"Alright, alright, alright, just relax," said Merlin. "We'll get through this. Right now, we've got work to do. The Knights will be here soon." 

"Merlin's right. Come on," said Arthur.

XXX

The three of them walked down the hall. Merlin and Mira-Liana were trying to figure out what had happened. They had a feeling that Morgana had some part in what was happening, but they didn't know what. Seeing as how Morgana was still quite distressed, they remained silent for the moment.

Eventually, they found Uther asleep in his room.

"Well, at least he's alright," said Merlin.

"He's not alright!" said Arthur.

"He's just asleep!" said Mira-Liana. "All we need to do is find some way to wake them."

"But who did this and why?" asked Arthur.

"We don't know," said Merlin.

"Morgana, are you sure you don't know why you're unaffected?" asked Arthur.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's my magic," said Morgana.

"If magic is keeping you awake, then why aren't Frik and Mordred still awake?" asked Arthur.

"We'll figure that out later, Arthur," said Mira-Liana, firmly. "You see if there's anyone still awake, Morgana will stay here and watch over Uther and Merlin and I will see what we can find in Gaius's chambers. He might've found something before falling asleep."

"Alright," said Arthur.

"Okay," said Morgana.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana rummaged through Gaius's books and potions and looked through their own spell book until they thought they found something that could work.

"Alright Gaius, this is going to get you to wake up," said Merlin. He grabbed Mira-Liana's hand. "Ith cawitha thea."

Gaius immediately sat up and there was a smile on his face.

"Gaius, you're awake," said Merlin.

"Uh, Merlin, I don't think so," said Mira-Liana, as she waved her hand over Gaius's face. "He _looks _like he's awake, but he's not."

"Not good. I know I wanted Gaius to smile a little more, but I did not mean like this," said Merlin, as he flipped through the spell book. "Okay, we can try this one."

They tried another spell, but all it did was break the legs of Gaius's chair and send him to the floor.

"Or maybe not," said Mira-Liana. She sighed. "Oh, come on, Gaius. We need you to wake up. We really need your help."

"Here, let's try this one," said Merlin.

This spell proved less effective than the other two as all it did was pour water onto Gaius's face. Just then, Arthur burst into the room.

"Merlin, Ana, come quickly!" he said.

They followed Arthur out to the balcony and saw eight masked riders. The seven on the black horses were the Knights of Medhir, but who was the eighth on the white horse?

"According to the legend, there are only seven Knights of Medhir," said Merlin, frowning.

"Then who's the extra rider?" asked Arthur.

"No idea," said Mira-Liana. "But Camelot is nearly defenseless. We're all it has left."

"Yes, not good," said Arthur. "We need to get back to my father."

They ran back to Uther's chambers. The rest of their family was safe with the spells they'd put into place, but Uther was not.

"If they come after my father, this will be the first place they'll look. You're absolutely sure that no one can harm the others?" asked Arthur.

"We're sure," said Merlin. "The spells we used were pretty powerful."

"Good," said Arthur.

"What's going on?" asked Morgana.

"We're under attack," said Mira-Liana. Her eyes glowed gold as she used a spell to levitate Uther and carry him out of the room.

"I love magic," said Arthur, as he gazed at the spell's work.

They continued carrying him out and down the halls. Merlin and Mira-Liana stifled a chuckle when Uther began snoring.

"This is not funny, you two!" said Arthur.

"Yes, of course. Sorry," said Merlin.

"Did you find anything in Gaius's chambers?" he asked.

"No. And worse yet, none of the spells we tried would wake Gaius up," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur looked worried as they came into another room and then Uther was placed on the floor.

"We can't just leave him here, we have to get him onto the bed!" Arthur protested.

"Why? He's asleep, he's not going to know!" said Merlin.

"Merlin!" said Morgana.

"Alright, I'll grab a pillow," said Merlin.

"He's the King!" Arthur said.

"Alright, two pillows!" said Merlin.

Mira-Liana bit back a laugh, but then she suddenly felt dizzy and leaned against Arthur, who steadied her. The sickness, whatever it was, starting to affect her and Merlin and Arthur.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know," said Mira-Liana.

"Are you two feeling the same?" asked Merlin.

They nodded.

"You're getting sick," said Morgana, looking worried. "Just like everyone else."

"We can't let that happen. We need to get my father to safety," said Arthur, sounding tired. "Can you two use that protection spell again?"

"No," said Mira-Liana. "Some spells require energy and that was one of them. The spell we used makes the wielder tired afterward. If we used it while we're in this condition, it'd make us fall asleep within seconds. We have to stay awake."

"Why don't we disguise Uther?" Morgana suggested.

"That might work," said Merlin. "We could dress him as woman."

Arthur frowned. "That, on the other hand—"

"A servant then," Merlin interrupted.

"That's better, Merlin," said Arthur.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Uther's royal clothes changed into that of a servant's and used the levitation spell again.

"Arthur, get him to the main hall. Just pull on his shoulder and he'll go wherever you need him to. Morgana, stay with Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin and I will see the Dragon and find out what we can."

"Alright," said Arthur. He kissed Mira-Liana quickly. "Be safe."

"You too," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana went down to the Dragon's cave.

"What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?" Merlin demanded.

But there was no reply. Like everyone else, the Dragon had fallen victim to the sleeping sickness. He was curled up in a neat little ball and seemed to be enjoying a pleasant dream and he was also snoring.

"Oh, for the love all that is holy, not you too!" Mira-Liana hissed.

"Let me try something," said Merlin. His eyes glowed gold and suddenly a jet spray of cold water hit the Dragon's face.

The Dragon woke up coughing and spluttering as he glared at the two of them. "Was that really necessary, young warlock?" 

"We had to wake you up somehow," said Merlin. "We need your help."

The Dragon glared again before it yawned as it stretched its wings. "What help do you require of me this time? Or are you too late and Camelot's fall is at nigh?"

"It won't be if you help us!" said Mira-Liana. "If you're worried about us fulfilling our part of the bargain, you needn't do so. When the time comes, you'll be granted your wish."

"Very well," said the Dragon. "It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone asleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"You must eradicate the source."

"Great. What is it?" asked Mira-Liana.

"It is not what, but who," the Dragon corrected. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

"It can't be," said Merlin, horrified.

"I take no pleasure in telling you this, young witch and warlock. I have warned you in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous and now it would seem that she's chosen to turn her back on her own."

"How do we stop her?" asked Mira-Liana.

"That is easy," said the Dragon. "You must either convince the one who cast the spell to end this or end the Lady Morgana. The spell is woven with such magic that even you are not immune. You must act now before it is too late. If you do not, then all of Camelot will fall and Arthur will die. The future you are destined to share will die with you."

The twins said nothing, but ran to Gaius's chambers.

_I can't believe this, _said Mira-Liana. _Do you really think Morgana is a traitor?_

_I don't know what to think, _said Merlin. _I don't like this. Morgana seemed to change after what happened with Tauran. Why would she suddenly want to betray us all after everything we've done for her?_

_Maybe she didn't, at least not willingly, _said Mira-Liana, as an idea hit her.

_What do you mean? _Merlin asked.

_The Dragon said something about the one who cast the spell. What if whoever has done this is using Morgana like Alvarr did or worse? _said Mira-Liana.

_Maybe, but we'd have to press for answers, _said Merlin. He grabbed a bottle from the cupboard.

_What's that? _asked Mira-Liana.

_It's the potion Gaius used to fake Arthur's death when the troll came to Camelot, _said Merlin. _If Morgana isn't doing this willing, and we can make the sorcerer or sorceress think Morgana is dying—_

—_it'll reverse the spell's effects and restore everyone back to normal, _Mira-Liana finished. _Merlin, you're brilliant. _

_Thanks_, said Merlin.

They left Gaius's chambers and bumped into Arthur.

"What're you doing here?" Merlin hissed.

"I was looking for the two of you. You were taking too long. I got worried," said Arthur.

"We've got company!" said Mira-Liana.

They all turned to see Morgause in front of the Knights of Medhir. She was obviously their leader. Arthur was glaring as he remembered all too well of his last encounter with the sorceress, and prepared to attack, but he was held back.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Merlin hissed. "Come on!"

They raced back to the hall and ran into the enemy several times. Arthur's blade proved to be of little good and Merlin and Mira-Liana ended up using several spells to send the Knights flying away from them before they made it to the hall where Morgana was sitting with Uther.

They blocked off the door, but there was no telling how long it would last.

"What's happening? Are you three alright? I've been so worried," said Morgana.

"We've got a huge problem. They're here," said Mira-Liana. "Along with Morgause."

"Morgause?" said Morgana. She didn't seem very surprised. "She's here?"

"She's behind everything," said Merlin.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, making them all jump and Morgana scream. The Knights were getting closer.

"We're trapped," said Merlin.

"We can't be. There has to be something we can do!" said Arthur.

"If we knew any spells to teleport us out, then we'd use them," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur sighed and then leaned against the door. "You three must get out while you still can. I'll hold them off for as long as possible."

"You're going out there? Arthur, that's suicide!" said Merlin.

"It's our only choice!" said Arthur.

"Then we'll come with you," said Mira-Liana.

"No, you won't!" said Arthur. "I do not intend to lose my family. Merlin, you protect them."

"Of course. How're you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Not bad," said Arthur. "Ana?"

"Never better," said Mira-Liana.

"Couldn't get a pillow, could you?" said Arthur, sleepily.

"Don't talk stupid," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana forced her eyes open. "Arthur, you need to stay awake. Arthur? Arthur, wake up!" She bit her lip as she slapped him—twice.

Arthur woke up with a jolt. "Ana! If you ever do that again—"

"Don't fall asleep then and she won't have to," said Merlin, as he splashed Arthur's face with the water from the water skin he'd brought.

Mira-Liana felt like crying, but forced back her tears as she kissed Arthur soundly on the lips. "I love you so much, Arthur," she said.

"I love you too," said Arthur. "And Merlin, if I ever need a new servant in the next life—"

"Don't ask me!" said Merlin, jokingly.

Arthur chuckled, but then looked solemn as he opened the door and went out. The sounds of a battle met their ears seconds later. Mira-Liana clutched her precious silver-and-sapphire heart-shaped necklace from Arthur as she silently prayed for his safety.

They then turned their attention to Morgana.

"Is he going to make it?" she asked.

"We don't know," said Merlin. "Morgana, what have you done?"

"What're you talking about?" asked Morgana.

"Morgana, we know you had something to do with this! What did you do?" Mira-Liana demanded.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Then what do you know about this? You're the only one who hasn't fallen to the sickness! What do you know?" Merlin demanded.

There was a moment's silence and then tears trickled down Morgana's cheeks as she said, "Morgause came to see me last night. I thought she just wanted to talk. She asked me if I wanted to see Arthur on the throne. I said yes, but I was willing to wait until it was time for Arthur to become King."

"So, you didn't know of what she was up to?" Mira-Liana pressed.

"She said she wanted my help bringing down Uther, but I said no. I had so much here; I didn't want to give any of that up. I tried to leave, but then I passed out. When I woke up, I was in my room, it was morning and everyone was falling asleep. I knew she'd done something, but I didn't know what. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want anything to do with her plans, I promise. I didn't know what she was going to do, I swear. I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared and I—"

"Morgana, hush!" said Merlin, sharply. His voice then softened as he said, "It was a misunderstanding. You didn't know what Morgause was doing. It's alright. We're going to make this better."

"How?" she demanded. "I don't even know what Morgause did!" 

"We think we do," said Mira-Liana. "If we can make her _think _you're dead, we can persuade her to reverse the spell and end this. But you've got to be willing to go through with this."

"I am," Morgana promised. "I'll do anything to fix this."

"Alright," said Merlin. He handed her the potion. "Take this. It'll stimulate death, but you'll still be alive."

Morgana nodded and then quickly drank the potion. She passed out into Mira-Liana's arms and then Merlin stood protectively in front of the two women as Morgause burst into the hall by blowing the door off its hinges.

"What you two done to her?" Morgause demanded.

"Only what we had to," said Mira-Liana, coldly.

"You've poisoned her!" 

"You gave us no choice!" Merlin shouted.

Morgause moved closer, but then stopped when Mira-Liana said, "Don't move another muscle if you want her to live!"

"Then tell me what you used so I can save her!" said Morgause.

"You won't touch her! If you stop the attack, we'll restore her!" said Merlin.

"You are just traitors to your own kind, you don't tell me what to do!" she hissed.

"If you want us to reverse this, then you'll do _exactly_ as we tell you and undo the magic that drives the Knights!" said Mira-Liana, angrily.

"Tell me or you'll both die!" Morgause shouted.

"Then you and Morgana will die with us!" said Merlin. "We don't want this anymore than you do, but you've given us no choice."

"Stop the Knights and we'll save her and then you must leave Camelot," said Mira-Liana. "It's your decision, Morgause. Decide now, what's it going to be?"

Morgause looked furious and almost broken, but then she nodded and began to chant. The spell was then broken and then Morgana woke up after Mira-Liana reversed the potion's effects. Just as this happened, Arthur and his knights burst in and Uther began to wake up.

"What have you done to my family?" he shouted.

"Your family is safe for now, Arthur Pendragon, but not forever!" Morgause snarled. "I shall return!" She incanted another spell and was gone in a gust of wind before anyone could stop her.

XXX

A few days passed. Uther just passed this as another attempt of magic trying to corrupt his perfect city and didn't know that Morgana had been an unwilling pawn in Morgause's plan. Although Merlin and Mira-Liana did not blame Morgana for what happened, she blamed herself and it took quite a while and a great deal of reassurance from her loved ones before she was willing to forgive herself.

No one was harmed, thankfully, and all were safe. But Merlin and Mira-Liana were still concerned over the future they'd seen in the Crystal of Neahtid and Morgause's threat of return. But they silently vowed that whatever happened, they would face it together as they had always done.

One night, the Great Dragon called for Merlin and Mira-Liana, reminding them of their promise to release him into the stars. With great reluctance, the two went down to the caves for possibly the last time.

When they arrived, they were almost surprised by what they saw. The Dragon was a pitiful sight. He looked weary and quite old. He was far from the magnificent beast they'd once known.

"You've come," he said. "You've kept your word."

"Of course we did. Is it truly time?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Yes, young witch, it's time," said the Dragon, sounding tired. "Fulfill our bargain, please. I am weary and wish to be free at last."

"Of course," said Merlin.

"I think I'll actually miss you, Dragon," Mira-Liana murmured. Regardless of their past, a small part of her still considered the Dragon a friend.

"Me too. You are forgiven for what happened," said Merlin.

The Dragon bowed his head. "Thank you, Merlin, Mira-Liana. I shall miss you as well, but I will never be far away from you. It's been quite an adventure, one I will not wish to forget anytime soon. Take care, little ones."

Merlin and Mira-Liana nodded. They joined hands and raised their free hands at the Dragon. They incanted the spell several times until the Dragon's bonds were gone; and the Dragon's body change as part of the cave opened and they saw the Dragon take shape in the stars where he would remain for all eternity.

"Farewell, Dragon," Merlin murmured.

But the Dragon still had one last thing to tell them. They felt a presence in their minds and couldn't believe what was said.

_There is one thing that I have been reluctant to reveal. Before my imprisonment, I had an egg hidden far from here, where the likes of Uther could not find it. By now, he is hatched and ready for whatever lies ahead. If he senses my death, he will not seek peace. He is your kin as much as I am, so I must ask you to spare him, make him see the truth and change him as you changed me. Please, make sure he doesn't perish or take the path of evil. Such an act would upset the balance. Farewell young witch and warlock, I shall always watch over you_, said the Dragon.

Then the twins felt the Dragon's presence cease and he was gone. They were both shocked, at both the Great Dragon's revelation and new place in the stars. But they barely had time to react when the cave shook and there was a loud roar. The Great Dragon's son had arrived and he was far from happy.


	13. The Last Dragonlord

The Last Dragonlord

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,  
Their names,  
Merlin and Mira-Liana_

Two days had passed since the Great Dragon's death and his son—the Last Dragon—had started ravaging Camelot. In that time, there had been much destruction and pain. During the day, everyone hid themselves and tended to the wounded and grieved for the dead. For the past two nights, they'd fought against the Last Dragon, but their efforts to stop the beast were fruitless.

Although Merlin and Mira-Liana were in no way responsible for what was happening, they still felt some blame and wished they could do more to help. On the third night as the beast wrecked havoc yet again upon Camelot. Arthur and his men fired countless flaming arrows at the Last Dragon, but the beast just fought back with enormous fire of its own.

Due to the need of fresh water, Gwen ran out of the castle and tried to fill a bucket as quickly as she could.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Merlin shouted, as the Last Dragon flew above them. Suddenly the beast flew straight down to them. "GUINEVERE!"

Gwen finally looked up and grabbed her bucket of water and ran for her life with Merlin right behind her.

"Gwen, duck!" Merlin yelled, as he shoved her aside. One of the Dragon's talons managed to injure his shoulder. He bit back a cry of pain as he clutched his wound. The Last Dragon was flying away from them, but he would be back soon. "Gwen, get back inside!"

"Merlin, I can't leave you!"

"Just go, I'll be fine! Go!"

Gwen looked reluctant, but nodded as she ran down back inside.

Mira-Liana caught up with Merlin and was dragging Arthur behind her. Arthur was wounded as well, but he seemed to be ignoring it.

"Here he comes!" said Mira-Liana, as the Dragon flew into sight again. She grabbed Merlin's hand and they enchanted a spear to hit the Dragon, but it did nothing.

"Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me, Dragon Killers!" he snarled.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin shouted. "You're killing innocent people!"

But there was no reply and only the sound of the Dragon's wings flapping away into the dark distance.

XXX

Back inside, everyone who was wounded was being tended to.

Gwen tended to Merlin's wounds. His shirt was off, revealing just how badly he was hurt. His shoulder wound was deep, but it would heal. He was also scratched and bruised, but he wasn't complaining. His wounds worried Gwen.

"Look at the state of you! You shouldn't be out there when you're like this. You shouldn't have risked your life like that," said Gwen.

Merlin covered her hand, which rested on his wounded shoulder with his own. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you—either of you." Gwen was expecting their child. She was fine for now, but she needed to do less work and relax a little more.

Gwen just smiled and tenderly kissed Merlin. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana was mending Arthur. He'd been hurt getting a family away to safety.

"Do you always have to be such a hero?" asked Mira-Liana, as she tied off the bandage on his injury. "You could've been killed out there."

"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you, Ana? Nothing could keep me away from you for too long," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana sighed and rested her forehead against Arthur's. "I'm just so worried. Will this ever end?" she whispered. "How much more of this can the people take?"

"Don't worry, love, we'll pull through, I promise. We always do," said Arthur.

"Merlin, Mira, I need to speak with you," said Gaius.

"Stay here," Mira-Liana ordered, as she rose from her place and she joined Gaius where Merlin was sitting and they began to talk.

"Mira, are you injured?" asked Gaius.

"I'm fine," said Mira-Liana.

"Merlin, how badly are you hurt?" asked Gaius.

"It's okay. It's nothing I won't recover from," said Merlin, as he slipped his shirt back on. "This is a disaster. We can't do anything."

"Our magic is no good," said Mira-Liana. "It doesn't work."

"Dragons are monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realize they are immune to your powers," said Gaius.

This only made Merlin and Mira-Liana fears grow worse.

XXX

Morning eventually came, which granted the people of Camelot some peace from the Dragon's attack, but no comfort. The city was nearing destruction and there would be much to do to repair the city when it was all over.

Arthur recorded the recent events as per Uther's instruction. "The dead number forty-nine men, twenty-seven women and a further eighteen children and women are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, the west sections could collapse if there's more destruction aimed at them."

"Do we have any further idea about what happened to the Dragon that vanished or how this one escaped our notice for all these years?" asked Uther.

"I regret to say, Sire, that we don't," said Sir Leon.

Uther looked troubled. "There must be some way to rid us of this aberration." He looked around the room, but no one said a word. "Gaius?"

Gaius hesitated, but then said, "We'd need a Dragonlord, Sire."

"You know very well that's not an option," said Uther.

"Sire, what if…what if there was one last Dragonlord left?" asked Gaius.

"That's impossible," said Uther, dismissively.

"But what if there was?" Gaius persisted.

Uther froze and then focused his gaze on Gaius. "What're you saying?"

"It may just be rumor…"

"Go on."

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor."

"Balinor," Uther repeated.

"Where does he live?" asked Arthur.

"He was last seen in Sentrid's kingdom, near the bordered town of Ingid, but that was many years ago."

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him," said Arthur.

"Our treaty with Sentrid no longer holds. We are at war," said Uther. "If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you."

"I will go regardless," said Arthur.

"No!" said Uther. "Arthur, it is too dangerous."

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur shot back. "I'll not stand by and watch my people died, not while I can save them!" 

"I've given you my orders!" said Uther.

"Do not make this a test of wills, Father," said Arthur.

"I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a King!"

Arthur just sighed. "I will ride immediately."

"My concern is for you," said Uther.

"My concern is for Camelot and for my family," said Arthur. "I'll send word when I've found him."

XXX

After making arrangements for Amora, Merrick and Gwen to be watched over by Frik, Mordred and Morgana; Merlin and Mira-Liana set to work on packing and preparing for the trip. Hunith, who had been staying in Camelot since she was sent for sometime ago; and Gaius both seemed anxious and concerned.

"So, who were the Dragonlords?" asked Mira-Liana, as she refilled her bag of medical supplies.

"They were once people who could talk to the dragons, tame them," said Gaius.

"What happened to them?" asked Merlin.

"Uther believed the art of the Dragonlord was too close to the work of magic. So, he had them all rounded up and executed," said Gaius.

"But one survived," said Mira-Liana. "How did you know about him?"

"I helped him escape," said Gaius.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Merlin.

"Merlin, Mira," said Hunith, speaking at last. "There's something I need to tell you about Balinor."

"What?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I knew Balinor. I took him in when he was running from Uther," said Hunith.

"You stood up against Uther?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, I did. And when Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent Knights to Elador to hunt Balinor down," said Hunith. "He was forced to flee."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about this?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Because I never knew how to tell you and I wanted to protect you," said Hunith.

"Protect us from what?" asked Merlin.

"I've always treated you as my own son and daughter," said Gaius. "But that is not what you are."

"We know that. What're you getting at?" asked Mira-Liana, growing concerned.

"Don't blame Gaius for this," said Hunith. "I made him swear not to tell you until you were ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Merlin.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana…the man you're going to look for, is your father," said Hunith.

The twins were shocked and let out gasps as they tried to speak. They were heartbroken and angry. Balinor, the last of the Dragonlords was their _father? _That was where their powers had come from? How could Hunith and Gaius have kept this from them for so long?

"Our father?" said Mira-Liana, after a moment.

"Yes," said Gaius.

"He was a Dragonlord?" said Merlin. "Why didn't you ever tell us about this?"

"Dears, I wanted to, but I feared it might be too dangerous," said Hunith.

"Mother, you still should've told us!" said Mira-Liana. "We had a right to know."

"I only wanted to protect you," said Hunith.

"As did I," said Gaius.

"We understand that, but you still should've told us the truth," said Mira-Liana.

"I know," said Hunith, softly. "Are you angry with us?"

"No," said Merlin. "We're just confused."

Merlin and Mira-Liana were lost. They'd been told that they were creatures of the Old Religion, a powerful witch and warlock called Emrys and Emrysa, and kin of the Dragon, and now they were the children of the last Dragonlord. Who and what were they truly?

"Did he know about us before he left?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No. I didn't even know myself until after he was gone," said Hunith.

"Alright," said Merlin.

Merlin and Mira-Liana pushed aside their emotions as they hugged their mother and uncle.

"You watch yourselves until we get back," said Mira-Liana. "Stay safe. If you need anything, just get Frik or Mordred." 

"We will," said Hunith. "You two take care of yourselves and keep each other safe."

They nodded.

"Have you two got everything?" asked Gaius.

"Yes, we do," said Merlin. He slung his bag over his shoulder, trying not to wince as his shoulder wound ached. "Come on, Mir. Arthur's waiting for us." 

Mira-Liana nodded and followed her brother out of the room.

XXX

They finished saddling up their horses just as Gwen came out and hugged Merlin tight. "You come back to me, safely," she whispered.

"I will, I promise," said Merlin. He kissed her. "I love you both, so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed once more and then Merlin waved good-bye as he rode off with Arthur and Mira-Liana.

XXX

The trio rode off deep into the woods until they came to the next kingdom. By the time they reached the village, it was dark and pouring rain.

They entered an inn with several large and laughing men, who all fell silent at the arrival of Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana. The trio ignored this as they got some hot drinks and food, and spoke to the innkeeper.

"So, what brings the likes of you here?" the innkeeper asked.

"We're looking for a man named Balinor," said Arthur. He placed a pouch of coins onto the table. "We're willing to pay, handsomely."

The barman just shook his head. "I've never heard of him." And then he walked off.

"You think one of these men is Balinor?" asked Merlin.

"I hope not," said Arthur.

"So do we," said Mira-Liana, as she sat down beside them. "I've had a word with those in charge. They've only got one room left, but it's got two beds. We'll have to stay here tonight."

"Fine," said Arthur.

After finishing their drinks and food, they went to bed. Mira-Liana noticed Merlin was wincing from his shoulder wound and it didn't look well.

"Merlin, are you alright?" asked Mira-Liana. "Let me see that."

Merlin didn't argue with her as she replaced his bandage, fixed up his wound a little more and then used a spell to numb up the pain. That was much better.

_Thanks, Mir, _said Merlin.

_Anything for my brother, _said Mira-Liana, as she kissed his head. _If your wound acts up again, _tell_ me. It's bad enough Arthur tries to ignore his own injuries, I don't want you doing the same. _

_Alright, alright, I won't, _said Merlin.

"What is wrong with you two?" said Arthur, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You know what I mean. You two have barely said a word since we left. I do enjoy hearing the sound of my brother-in-law and my wife talking to me. This silence is practically deafening. So, talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," said Merlin, not wanting to tell unless Mira-Liana did so first.

"It's _something. _So, tell me," said Arthur. "I'm asking because I care. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Mira-Liana sighed. "Nothing's _wrong, _we just…we've found out that Balinor is our father."

Arthur sat up straight. "What?"

"Balinor's our father," Merlin repeated.

"He's your _father?_" said Arthur, shocked. "You're kin of the last Dragonlord?"

"Apparently so," said Mira-Liana.

"Oh, good grief," said Arthur. "Does he know?"

"No," said Merlin. "He left before our mother even knew."

"I'm sorry," said Arthur.

"It's not your fault," said Mira-Liana, as she snuggled closer to Arthur. "Come on, we need to sleep."

XXX

That same night, a man snuck in and tried to steal their money but soon found himself with Arthur's blade at his throat and enchanted ropes binding his wrists and feet.

"Do you know what the penalty is for theft?" asked Arthur.

"Please, I've got children to feed!"

"Tell us where to find Balinor!" said Merlin.

"Balinor?"

"Do you know him?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No, I—"

Arthur pressed his knife a little harder. "I believe the nice lady asked you a question. Tell us the truth, _now_," he ordered. "Do you value your life? Do you know where he lives?"

The man nodded. "He was traveling through the Forests of Mirindin, to the mountains. There you will find the caves where Balinor lives."

The trio exchanged looks and then Arthur removed his blade and the ropes came off.

"Just don't get your hopes up."

"Why?" asked Merlin.

"He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. The cave's the best place for him."

"Get out!" Mira-Liana yelled.

The man did as she asked and when morning came, they set out again. Merlin's wound was fine, but Arthur was wincing as he moved his arm a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"I'm fine," said Arthur.

"No, you're not. Your wound's acting up, isn't it?" asked Mira-Liana. "Let me take a look at it."

Arthur tried to protest, but Mira-Liana gave him such a look that he kept quiet. She'd just barely glanced at it when Merlin pushed them both down.

"Keep down. There's someone here!" he hissed.

"It's Sentrid's men," Mira-Liana whispered, as she peered from their hiding place. She turned to Arthur, who'd been quiet. "Arthur? Arthur!"

But he didn't wake up. He was still alive, but he'd succumbed to his injury. Mira-Liana was terribly low on medical supplies, having only taken a small amount due to Camelot's needs being greater. She bit her lip in worry as she and Merlin got him onto his horse and rode off, hoping that Balinor would help.

They eventually found the caves where Balinor was supposed to be at.

"This is it," said Merlin. Then he called out, "Hello?"

But no one replied. They wandered the cave. There was next to no light, but they found signs that someone was living there.

Suddenly, they were both grabbed from behind and a voice hissed, "What do you want here, you two?"

"Let us go!" said Mira-Liana. "Please, my husband's sick. He needs help. I'm nearly out of supplies."

They were released and then when they turned around, they came face-to-face with a middle-aged man with long black hair and beard that was graying. His eyes seemed sad and he looked as if he'd had a hard life.

"Show me your husband is. Fetch him," he said. "And I think I'd better have a look at your friend here."

Merlin was wincing again and he was starting to look pale.

"Actually, he's my twin brother," said Mira-Liana, as she brought Arthur in.

"I'm going to need your help," he said. "I can only do so much on my own."

"Yes, of course," said Mira-Liana.

For the next couple of hours, they tended to Merlin and Arthur's wounds. Arthur remained unconscious, but he and Merlin showed signs of recovery. Merlin and Mira-Liana said nothing about his little incantation that he muttered while he worked.

He then rose from where he'd been sitting and said to Mira-Liana, "They both need to rest. They'll be fine by morning."

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"This means a great to us," said Mira-Liana.

The man just nodded and then scooped them some of the food that had been cooking. They ate in silence for a while until Merlin said, "It's good. How long have you lived here?"

"A few winters," the man said.

"It must be hard," said Mira-Liana, softly.

"Why are you here?" he asked, sharply.

"Just traveling," said Merlin. "We're looking for someone."

"We were told—or rather, they said that he was somewhere hereabouts," said Mira-Liana. "A man named Balinor."

"Have you ever heard of him?" asked Merlin. "He was a Dragonlord."

"He's passed on."

"Did you know him?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Who—are—you?" he demanded.

The twins hesitated, slightly taken aback by the man's anger.

"I'm just Merlin. This is my twin sister, Mira-Liana."

"And who's he?" he demanded, pointing to Arthur.

"He's my husband," said Mira-Liana, softly.

"I mean his name!"

"His name is…" Merlin's voice wandered off.

"His name is Arthur Pendragon!" he snarled. "He's Uther's son! And the two of you are his wife and Advisor!"

"Yes," said Mira-Liana.

"This is Sentrid's kingdom! He's asking for trouble! What do you want from me?"

"Are you Balinor?" asked Merlin.

He didn't reply and they began to feel desperate.

"The Great Dragon had a son. He only told us this after he died. His son, the Last Dragon, is attacking Camelot," said Mira-Liana.

"The Great Dragon's son will have taken on his father's name of Kilgarrah."

"We can't stop him," said Merlin. "Only you, a Dragonlord, can."

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason, vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

"Uther has nothing to do with it. The Dragon blames us for what happened to his father. He called us Dragon Killers," said Mira-Liana.

"Did you kill his father?"

"No!" said Merlin. "We released his father into the stars because it was his dying wish. He was dying of old age. We wouldn't have killed him. He was our friend."

"I see. You did him a great favor."

"Is that all you can say?" said Mira-Liana. "The father is freed, but the son is killing innocent people, women and children, and—"

"Uther pursued me!" he interrupted, sounding angry. "He hunted me like an animal!"

"We know," said Merlin.

"What do you know of anybody's life?" He stood up and then faced them. "Uther had me use my power to bring the Dragon's father into Camelot; he said he wanted to make peace with it. But he did not! He lied to me, he betrayed me! The Dragon asked me to hide its egg just in case Uther was lying and it was right! And you would ask me to protect this man?"

"We're asking you to protect Camelot!" said Mira-Liana.

"Uther killed everyone of my kind! I alone escaped!"

"Where did you go?" asked Merlin.

Balinor looked sad as he said, "It was a place called Elador. I had a life there with a woman, a good woman. Elador is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done, that he wanted to destroy the life I had built and the woman I loved? He sent Knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to _this! _So, I understand how Kilgarrah feels. He's lost every single one of his kind, every one of his kin. Do you want to know how that feels? Look around you two. Let Uther die and Camelot fall."

"Everyone in Camelot will die!" said Mira-Liana, trying not to cry.

"Why should I care?" he snapped.

"What if some of them were your son, daughter, or grandchildren?" asked Merlin.

Balinor glared at them. "I have no son or daughter," he hissed. "Nor grandchildren."

_But you do! _Mira-Liana wanted to shout, but did not. Balinor was not alone. He was Merlin and Mira-Liana's father, Amora and Merrick's grandfather and he was grandfather of Gwen and Merlin's unborn child.

"What if we said—" Mira-Liana began, but she was cut off by Arthur's moan for her. She was at his side within seconds. She took his hand and stroked his hair. "Shh, I'm here, love. Just sleep."

"You three can stay here until morning. But I want you off by then," said Balinor.

"As you wish," said Merlin.

Balinor left them alone and then Mira-Liana and Merlin began to talk.

_What're we going to do? He won't help us, _said Mira-Liana.

_Should we tell him about us? _asked Merlin.

_And have him come to Camelot out of guilt and reluctance? Can we really ask that of him? _said Mira-Liana.

_Maybe he just needs to think it over. We'll try again in the morning, _said Merlin, as he squeezed her hand. _Get some sleep, Mir. I'll be right beside you._

Mira-Liana nodded and then they fell asleep, holding each other's hands.

XXX

Morning came quickly.

The twins watched Balinor stand by himself far from the mouth of the cave. They sat in silence, unsure as to what to do. Arthur then came out, in fit condition once more.

"I feel great. What on earth did you do to me?" he asked.

"It wasn't really us. It was more of Balinor," said Mira-Liana.

"So, we've found him, then?" said Arthur. "Thank heavens for that."

"Doesn't mean he's willing to help," said Merlin.

"What?" said Arthur, surprised.

"We can't persuade him," said Mira-Liana. "We've already tried talking to him."

"I don't believe this. Doesn't he know what's at stake? About you two?"

"He knows what's at stake, but he doesn't know about us," said Merlin. "As for the stakes, well, he just doesn't care. He's angry, mostly at Uther."

"Typical. My father's _really _messed things up for us, hasn't he?" said Arthur.

"Looks that way," said Mira-Liana.

"Great," said Arthur. "I just don't understand any of this. What kind of a man is Balinor?"

"We don't know," said Merlin. "But we thought he'd be something more."

XXX

Back in Camelot, everyone was trying to mend the damage caused by the Dragon. Gwen watched with great sadness from the balcony. Her hand stroked her swollen stomach where her and Merlin's baby lay and she still held Merlin's spare red scarf. She was worried. She was worried for Camelot, for herself, and for her family.

Gaius came up to her. "You missing Merlin?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I'm scared for him."

"You can relax. Merlin's a strong warlock and he's got every reason to come back. He'll be fine."

"So, you really think he and Mira-Liana and Arthur are safe?" asked Gwen.

"I've always had great faith in him and Mira-Liana. They'll return safely," said Gaius, gently.

"I hope so," said Gwen.

Gaius squeezed her shoulder and then hugged her in a fatherly way, which gave Gwen some comfort.

_Merlin, please come home soon, _she silently prayed. _I miss you. _

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana were waiting outside Balinor's cave. Arthur had decided to try and convince him to help once more, but didn't reveal Merlin and Mira-Liana's connection to him at their request. He came out looking defeated.

"It didn't go well, did it?" asked Merlin.

"Not exactly, no," said Arthur.

Balinor came to them. "Farewell then," he said, as he walked off.

"That's your decision, then?" said Arthur.

"I will not help Uther," said Balinor, sternly.

"Then the people of Camelot are condemned!" said Arthur.

"Then so be it!" said Balinor.

"Have you no conscious?" said Arthur, angrily.

Balinor glared at him. "You should ask that question of your father!" he spat.

"Then you're no better than him!" said Merlin, feeling angry.

Balinor said nothing, but continued walking off.

"Gaius spoke of the nobility of the Dragonlords!" said Mira-Liana. "Clearly, he was wrong!"

These words froze Balinor in his steps and he turned to look at them. "Gaius?" he repeated.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana.

"He's a good man," said Balinor.

"One of the best," said Merlin. "We were hoping you'd be like him. But I guess we were wrong to hope for that, weren't we?"

Without waiting for a reply, the twins rode off with Arthur and made camp somewhere in the woods. Merlin and Mira-Liana's hearts were heavy as they thought of their father and how disappointed they were. Had their hopes been too high?

"I'm sorry," said Arthur, breaking the silence. "I wish I could've made things better back there." 

"You did what you could. Balinor's made up his mind," said Mira-Liana.

"It's not your fault," said Merlin.

"I know, but still," said Arthur. "You two drive me mad sometimes, you know that? You talk almost all the time, and then you don't and it still drives me crazy. You're both riddles."

They laughed.

"Is there a reason you said all that?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah, to make you laugh. I have seen a smile on either of your faces for a while. I miss it," said Arthur.

"Well, you got what you wanted," said Mira-Liana, chuckling.

"Shh!" said Arthur, as he grabbed his sword.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"Someone's here!" Arthur hissed.

They looked around and then Mira-Liana found herself holding her blade at Balinor who just smiled as she lowered it.

"Careful, dear girl," he said. "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"So, you'll return to Camelot with us?" said Mira-Liana.

He nodded. "You were right, Merlin, Mira-Liana. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. There's an old debt that must be repaid."

"I don't suppose it'd do any good to say that if you succeed in killing the Dragon, you'll not go unrewarded?" asked Arthur.

Balinor shook his head. "I seek no reward. Only my freedom."

"Then, I promise I'll do all that I can to secure you of that," said Arthur.

"Thank you," said Balinor.

"Arthur, why don't you see if you can find us something to eat? We'll get some firewood," said Merlin.

"Sure," said Arthur, catching the hint. "Take your time."

Balinor, Merlin and Mira-Liana set about their job and picked up a great deal of wood. Merlin frowned at the dampness.

"Think the wood's too wet?" he said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light," said Balinor.

"When you helped heal Arthur and Merlin, we heard you mumble some words," said Mira-Liana.

"It was an ancient prayer," said Balinor.

"We thought it might've been more than that," said Merlin.

"The Old Religion can teach us many things."

"The Old Religion, was that something you were taught?" asked Mira-Liana.

Balinor shook his head. "It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you or it isn't. My parents knew that and their parents before them. But I suspect you two already know something about the Old Religion. How else could you have released that Dragon into the stars?"

"You're right, we do. But we know very little," said Merlin. "Your kin, were they also Dragonlords?"

"We'll need some kindling," said Balinor, avoiding the question.

"In the cave, you spoke of Elador," said Merlin. "Where you took refuge with a woman."

"That was a long time ago."

"We grew up there," said Mira-Liana.

"In Elador?" said Balinor.

"Yes," said Merlin. "We know the woman."

"Hunith?" said Balinor, his eyes full of hope. "She's still alive."

"Yes," said Mira-Liana. "She's our mother."

Balinor looked disappointed. "She found someone else. That's good."

"She never found anyone else," said Merlin.

Balinor froze. "What're you saying?"

"We're saying that you _do_ have children _and _grandchildren," said Mira-Liana. A few tears trickled down her cheek. "Merlin and I…we're your son and daughter."

There was silence between the three of them. Balinor looked shocked and happy all at the same time. "My children," he murmured. "But I don't know what it is to have children."

"Well, we barely know what it's like to have a father," said Merlin.

It became too much for them to bear, and soon the three of them were in a tight embrace, crying. When they finally let go, Balinor looked at Arthur who was bringing back a catch to camp.

"Does Arthur know about your powers, about us?" he asked.

"Yes, he knows," said Mira-Liana. "He's nothing like Uther, I swear it. He's kept our secret from his father for a long time now. He won't harm you. He's going to give us some space.

"Good," said Balinor.

XXX

Arthur gave them plenty of space and answered all of Balinor's questions—a father had the right to know of his daughter's husband—and things were peaceful between the four of them. Mira-Liana ended up using a spell to make Arthur sleep so he wouldn't strain his wound again and then she and Merlin sat alone with their father, just talking.

Balinor seemed glad that his family had led somewhat happy and peaceful lives. He was patient and gentle, not like what they'd first come across in the caves.

After a few moments, Merlin asked, "Why you never return?"

Balinor sighed. "I thought Hunith's life would be better without me."

"Because of Uther?" said Mira-Liana.

"Exactly. Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he would've killed me and your mother. I wanted her to be safe," said Balinor.

"We could've come with you," said Merlin.

"And what kind of a life would you have had here?" he asked, skeptically.

"A happy one and one with a father," said Mira-Liana.

"When this is over, you can see Mother again and go off with her. She's in Camelot," said Merlin.

Balinor smiled a little, but then shook his head. "She won't recognize me."

"You don't know that," said Mira-Liana. "I know she's missed you."

Balinor sighed again. "I see so much of your mother in you both. You have her heart, her kindness."

They smiled.

"Thank you," said Merlin. "How did you become a Dragonlord?"

"I didn't _choose _to become a Dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years, it's been passed down from father to child. And now the two of you must become a Dragonlord and a Dragonlady, Merlin, Mira-Liana."

"How will we know when we are?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Like all before you, you won't know for sure if you have that power until you've faced first dragon."

They nodded.

"Enough of this. Tell me more of your lives," said Balinor. "Merlin, how did you find your Gwen and what are my grandchildren like?"

They told him and when they were finished, he was laughing. "I should've expected this. Trouble always follows my line." He sighed for the third time. "Get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good-night, my children."

The twins smiled.

"Sleep well, Father," said Merlin.

XXX

When morning came, there were two small models of dragons beside Merlin and Mira-Liana. They smiled as they knew who had given them these things. But they had no time to dwell on their gifts as they were attacked by Sentrid's men.

The four of them fought back bravely, but then Merlin and Mira-Liana were held at knifepoint by some of the men who were about to destroy them, but Balinor came between them and sacrificed himself for them. Merlin and Mira-Liana let out angry cries and sent their attackers away as they lowered Balinor to the ground.

They held Balinor in their arms.

"Ah, I see you have your father's talent," he said. "Merlin, Mira…"

"Just hang on. We're going to save you," said Mira-Liana.

"Listen to me, when you face the Dragon, remember to be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

"We can't do it!" said Merlin.

"Listen to me! You're my son and daughter. I know enough of you to know that I'm proud and I always will be. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Father," said Mira-Liana, as tears streamed down her face.

Balinor touched their faces before his eyes then closed and he was gone. The twins grieved a great deal as they gave him a funeral pyre and scattered his ashes in the stream near the cave where he had lived for so many years. It was truly a mournful day.

When they came back to Camelot, Uther did not take the news of Balinor's death well. Without Balinor, what hope did Camelot have? But he reluctantly allowed Arthur to ride out with a dozen Knights to fight the Dragon at Arthur's request.

Mira-Liana had received comfort from Arthur after Balinor's funeral but then requested some time alone with Merlin. It broke Arthur's heart to see Mira-Liana so upset, but there was little he could do except offer comfort.

When Merlin came to her chambers, they both broke down and ended up holding each other close on the bed. They had never needed each other so badly until that moment. Their father was gone. They'd had a father for a day and it had taken less than that to lose him.

Gaius and Hunith eventually came to see them.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, what happened?" Hunith asked.

"He sacrificed himself for us. We couldn't save him." said Mira-Liana. "We failed."

"No, you didn't," said Hunith, gently. "You did all you could."

"We should've been able to do more! He said that a Dragonlord's power is passed from father to child, but when we faced the Dragon, our magic was useless," said Merlin.

"Your father wasn't dead," said Gaius, gently. "It's only then that you can inherit his powers."

"Do you think we're strong enough to face him?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I do," said Gaius.

XXX

Despite Arthur's protests and willingness to let them stay behind, given what they'd just lost, Merlin and Mira-Liana refused to leave Arthur to face the Dragon without them. It was their duty to Camelot, to themselves and to their father to end this. But Arthur also admitted that there was no one else he'd rather have at his side than them.

That night, they prepared to fight. The Dragon flew into sight and then attacked them in the center of a field. It quickly defeated the Knights and knocked Arthur unconscious before it growled at the twins.

The twins could hear their father's words and then they felt a surge of power rush through them as they aimed their ice-blue gaze at the beast.

"DRAGON!" they shouted. They incanted the ancient words which made the Dragon obey them and see the truth about his father's death. They spoke to it as kin and they knew what his father had meant all that time ago.

The Dragon bowed its head and was at their mercy. For a moment they didn't know what to do. Letting it go could prove a mistake, but it was the last wish of its father and such a death would upset the balance. It was then that they realized something—the dragon was merely grieving for the father it would never know, just like they were.

"Because it was the last will of your father and we share your grief, we'll spare you!" said Mira-Liana.

"But if you _ever _attack Camelot again, we will kill you!" said Merlin. "We have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same for others!"

"Young witch and warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I'll not forget this act of clemency nor forget the honor you bestowed upon my father. Perhaps one day, our paths will cross again." And with that, the Dragon flew off into the distance.

Arthur then woke up. "What happened?" he asked.

"The Dragon's gone," said Merlin.

"It's over," said Mira-Liana. "That's the end of it. We'll say that you dealt the beast a mortal blow if anyone asks."

Arthur looked relieved and started laughing hysterically as he got up and hugged them both before they walked back to Camelot. The people greeted them like heroes and Gwen kissed Merlin the minute she saw him. Gaius and Hunith also embraced the twins, happy to see that they were alive.

"We felt him there with us," said Mira-Liana.

"Your father will always be with you," said Hunith.

"I know I can never compare with your father, you two, but you've still got me," said Gaius.

"And we're glad of that," said Merlin.

Repairs were well underway after the attack and although there was still some mourning for those lost, there was also a little celebration for the return of peace to the kingdom. The Royal Family was also very grateful to still have one another. Gwen and Merlin eventually had twins. A son that they named Thomas Balinor in honor of both their fathers and a daughter named Dawn Lily who was as beautiful as her mother.

Mira-Liana and Arthur spent even more time with their children, silently vowing that they would always be there to protect and love their beloved babies. Late one night, Merlin and Mira-Liana watched the starry night sky from each of their parts of their castle and pondered all that had occurred.

They missed Balinor a great deal and always would, but somehow the pain seemed easier. What little they remembered of him would always remain in their hearts and he survived through them and through their own children.

_Our father is alive within us and our kin. He'll never truly be gone, _said Merlin.

_I know, _said Mira-Liana. She gazed at the Great Dragon's form in the stars and could've sworn she felt her father's presence near her. She ceased gazing at the stars when she felt Arthur's arms wrap around her and she kissed him. No matter what, they would never be alone and Balinor would always be remembered what he was—a Dragonlord and a father.


End file.
